Academy Tales: Playing The Hand You're Dealt
by ttoad
Summary: Academy universe of OC's, Eric Sifer finds he has a fate grander than he could ever dream, or want. This is his story, please review. First couple of chapters revised.
1. Bad luck's still Luck

This is a story based on ideas I got while reading Kaze-Kami-Ha's work "Call To The Dragons" which I seriously recommend to all readers, so now that I've admitted that and now have attained legal amnesty form all accusations of copyright infringement, let's get down to business, I've also borrowed Kaze-Kami-Ha's card statistic display system.

I'll also be taking requests for OCs, just give a deck list and detailed description and if it's good I'll put it in.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to any cards or the stat displayment system, all characters are mine unless stated otherwise, so now that I'm legally secure, I feel it's time to get ta story tell'n y'all.

-------------------------------------------------

Eric Sifer was comfortably ignoring the world around him as his headphones blared in his ear while he stared out the window of the large helicopter traveling across the ocean carrying fifty-plus high school students to their soon-to-be home for the next year. Eric turned his attention from the fast passing scenery to flip through the mismatched pile of cards he proudly called a deck in the palm of his hand, wondering just how he'd gotten here in the first place.

---------Flashback-------------

It was a beautiful day to be alive, a day which could warm the coldest of hearts, a day where nothing could go wrong. That was until..._BLREEP-BLREEP-BLREEP-BLRE-SMASH_...Eric had to get up. As he lifted the pillow from on top of his head to look at the time displayed on his small black digital clock, only to let out a groan.

"8:04...dangit, tests in two and a half hours...great." he grumbled as he made his way from his room to the bathroom where he took his ritualistically scalding shower to complete wake every part of his sleep detached psyche. After he'd bathed and dressed in a plain gray t-shirt, his signature dark green bucket hat, and some dark blue jeans he'd slashed holes in during his English class last year with his prized pocket knife. He then grabbed his leather jacket off his couch and his deck and headed down stairs to get some breakfast. He was soon greeted by his lazy black lab Fred who was lying on the floor staring into space like he always did.

Eric gave his dog a wave of acknowledgement as he went to check the pantry, "Sup dawg, anything new?" he asked receiving a long pause, "I'll take that as a no." Eric said as he grabbed a pack of strawberry pop tarts and looked up at the clock, "Dangit, it's 8:45, I gotta get outta here if I'm gonna catch the bus to Kaiba corp. stadium for the exams, see ya Freddy boy." He said while he grabbed his CD player a placed in the inline pocket of his jacket after placing in a Johnny Cash CD and strapping on his dueldisk.

He walked out the door into the busy city. After roughly twenty minutes of walking he reached the stop and could see the bus only two traffic lights away. As the bus drew, near Eric caught the sight of a careless man knocking over a little old lady and sending her cane several feet away and ignoring her as he continued on his way. Being raised to always be a gentleman to a lady rushed over grabbing her cane and lending an outstretched hand to the elderly lady who appear to be in her late sixties, "Ma'am are you okay." he asked

"Oh, yes, just ain't as young as I used to be, thank you young man." She said with a smile generously accepting her can and gathering back her stability.

"Anytime ma'am." he said kindly, turning around to be greeted by the sight of his bus leaving without him. "Crap, I'll never make it to the stadium." While mentally cursing he felt a slight tug at his sleeve. Turning to find the source of the tug he found it was none other than the old lady.

"Young man, I would be happy to give you a ride." She said smiling up at him.

"Oh no, I couldn't impose on you." He said kindly

"No, I insist, I happen to be going that way anyhow." She said taking his hand and walking about half a block and turned the corner to find a long black limo with a rather well dressed slightly middle-aged man standing beside it.

"Why Madame, who might this young man be?" The man said gesturing to Eric with a questioning look on his face.

"Oh Jeeves, this fine young man help me when I had a little spill, but he missed his bus so I offered to take him up to the stadium." She said pointing to Eric fondly.

"Um...I'm Eric, Eric Sifer." He said extending his hand to the driver slightly stifling a laugh at the stereotypical name.

Jeeves shook his hand with a smile, "Well then, it will be an honor to escort you to your destination." He said as he open the door for Eric and The old woman.

After abut a twenty minute drive they arrived in front of the stadium where a small table was set up which appeared to be manned by two women in their mid-twenties. Eric exited the car and approached the table, "excuse me, I like to register." he said while reaching into his back pocket to fish out his registration papers.

The head registration lady merely placed her hand out in a refusing gesture, "I'm so very sorry, Registration closed a few minutes ago."

"Aw crap, you seriou..."

"I believe I may be of assistance." Eric turned to find the old lady standing behind him, but before he could say anything he noticed the expression on the ladies at the registration table.

"Headmistress Lunacroft!?" The first lady exclaimed.

"Hu-wha, headmistress?" Eric stammered as he stared at the elderly woman beside him in bewilderment.

She merely ignored Eric and continued staring at the registration woman, "I can vouch for this young man, so admit him please."She said with a hint of force in her voice.

The woman obviously afraid about losing her job merely stammered out, "I-I'm s-sorry miss Lunacroft, b-but we just sent off the last of the registries, we can't admit him because there won't be any proctors to administer his exam."

Lunacroft merely smirked a little and reached into her purse and pulled out a blue cell phone, "Leave finding and examiner to me." she said as she finished dialing a number.

------------------------------------------------

Inside the stadium several duels were taking place on the main floor, as a man sitting behind a desk inside the V.I.P. skybox watched from behind his orange tinted circular glasses. The man looked to be in his mid to late-thirties, he had a scruffy short beard growing around his chin which matched his graying auburn hair. He tore himself away from the many battles below him to examine the large stream of data flowing into his laptop of different duel statistics and other information gathered from every passing applicant. Suddenly the man heard a miniature chime version of Beethoven's fourth being played from his pants pocket so reached in to pick up his phone.

"Sydrycks speaking.---------why Madame Lunacroft I---------um--------yes of course I have my decks with me I--------But Miss Lunacroft that hardly seems fair to the other applicants-------------I---------yes that was kind of him-------yes it is rare to find a boy with such character-----------yes ma'am, I understand, I'll administer his test personally once I receive the last applicants data." with that the man sigh hanging up his phone while running a white gloved hand through his short hair.

The man reached down beside his chair and brought a briefcase up to rest on his lap, he popped the case to select a deck from the nine occupying the bottom half of the case. He grabbed the one on the right of the second row, he opened the deck box and briefly flipped through his contents, "This should do." he said as he merely placed it into his dueldisk and sat back and continued to examine the stream of incoming data.

-----------------------------------------------

"Ah, all done," Lunacroft stated sweetly as she snatched his application and handed it to the second lady at the table, "takes this to Elliotz please." she said as the woman hurried off to do here appointed task. Lunacroft then turned to meet Eric's bewildered gaze. "Oh, I'm sorry, it must of slipped my mind to properly introduce myself, things like that start to happen when you start getting on in years." she said with a light chuckle.

"Oh that's fine, but I really grateful Miss Lunacroft. First the ride and now pulling strings to get me into the exams, I owe ya big time."

Lunacroft merely gave a smug grin, "How's 'bout you pass the entrance test and start setting a fine example to your fellow students, then we'll call it even." She said extending a hand in a gesture to seal their verbal agreement.

"Miss Lunacroft, you have a deal." Eric said taking he hand and sealing the deal.

"Okay, you best get going, good luck." With that Lunacroft walked past Eric into the stadium quickly followed by Jeeves.

"Well, I guess it's all up to the cards." Eric merely let out a quick sigh and entered into the stadium. After making his way in, Eric was taken aback at the sheer number of applicants both on the arena floor and in the stands. As he made his way to find a seat he came upon a girl with dark brown hair wearing a bright green jacket and blue Capri pants who was engrossed in a book which he couldn't make out the title. Eric's first thoughts were, "_Wow, she's hot, but I ain't got a chance with a girl like that._" after coming to terms with his inability to interact with the opposite sex, merely made his way to pass her to find a good seat, "Excuse, um...could I please get through." he said politely.

"Oh, sorry, go ahead." She said pulling her legs in slightly allowing him to pass.

"Thanks, I'm Eric Sifer." Eric said offering a hand in an attempt to end his 14 year long losing streak with the ladies.

"Emily Ryans, nice to meet you, have you passed yet." She said shaking his hand.

"Uh, no, I'm still waiting for my exam, have you passed?" Eric asked slowly pulling back his hand.

"Yeah, I'd suggest you watch some matches, it's a good way to get a feel for the different proctors and their strategies." Emily said returning her focus to her book.

"I'll do that, thanks." Eric said taking a seat a few chairs down from Emily to give her some privacy, soon he began scanning the arena floor, soon his eyes found and interesting match involving a girl wit shoulder length blonde hair. She was wearing a black t-shirt with something he couldn't read from the distance between them and dark blue jeans. All she had out was Ancient Gear Castle and only seven hundred and fifty life points while the proctor currently had nineteen hundred life points left as well as his Beast of Talwar(6/2400/2150) in attack mode. Eric was interested to see if the girl could pull out a victory.

-------------------------------------------

Examiner:1900

Girl:750

The examiner adjusted his glasses and watched his applicant drew her card and began her turn.

"Okay I'll start by playing Magnet Circle LV2," she said activating a spell card causing two yellow circles to appear on the arena floor, "This allows me to special summon any level two or lower machine from my hand, so I chose Ancient Gear Cannon in attack mode," She said as a small multi-barreled turret appeared on the field (2/500/500), "and thanks to my Ancient Gear Castle it gains an extra three hundred attack point (2/500/500-2/800/500) next I play Machine Duplication which allows me to summon a copy of any machine monster I have out with five hundred attack points or less, so I bring out another Ancient Gear Cannon in Attack mode," an identical turret appeared on the field (2/500/500-2/800/500)"next I'll use the effects of my Ancient Gears to special summon both to the field in attack mode." two strange machine appeared onto the field awkwardly balancing on a wheel and two scrawny mechanical arms (2/100/800-2/400/800x2).

"This is quiet impressive young lady, but you've yet to produce a card to either defeat my monster or assault my life points." The proctor said in a superior tone.

"I never ended my turn, now I sacrifice my Ancient Gears to summon my Ancient Gear Golem." She said as her two tripod like monsters vanished and a giant robotic creature took their place towering over the field (8/3000/3000-8/3300/3000), "Now Ancient Gear Golem attack Beast of Talwar with mechanized Melee!" The giant machine reeled back and then slammed his fist down hard crushing the smaller fiend.

Examiner:1000

Girl:750

"Finally I activate the effect of my Ancient Gear Cannons, allowing me to offer each of them to inflict five hundred points of direct damage each." She said this as the two machines each began gathering large amounts of energy, finally launching a giant burst of lasers at the proctor each, forcing the two cannons too explode as the beams connected with their intended target.

Examiner:0

Girl:750

As the proctor gathered himself after the blast, he raised his hand to signal the end of the match, "Congratulation miss Lisette Walton, you are now an official student of the Academy."

--------------------------------------------------

Eric watched as the girl jumped up and down for joy as she celebrated her victory. He thought he might talk to her since he thought her deck was pretty awesome, that was until he heard a voice come over the intercom, "Will Eric Sifer please report to duel platform #1, I repeat. . . . ." he ignored the voice s he hopped down a few rows of stairs to reach the main floor. Once he was there Eric calmed himself mentally and continued on his way to the dueling platform, "_Well, I made a deal to pass this test so I gotta win, can't be a man who breaks his word, it wouldn't be very gentlemanly at all._" The thought of this made him chuckle a little as he continued on his way.

--------------------------------------------------

Inside the V.I.P. box Sydrycks was going over the last bits of incoming data when he heard the door open. I turned to find the Headmistress and her faithful assistant enter and take a seat in one of the more lavish chairs in the box.

"Elliotz, thank you for your assistance, I know how busy you are." Lunacroft said solemnly as she watched the remaining duels take place on the floor below.

"Ma'am, it is my job, hehehe, maybe I'll even have some fun." Sydrycks said with an optimistic grin.

Lunacroft's soft old features took a stoic, almost dark expression, "Listen Elliotz, I may have asked you to do me a favor and carry out the boys examine, but I didn't ask you to do the kid any favors, you'd better not pull any punches out there." She said rather gruffly.

Sydrycks grim turned into a sinister smirk as he pushed his glasses up his nose with his index and middle finger to where the light glinting off them refused to allow vision of his eyes behind the tinted orange lenses, "Luna," he said calling her by her nickname in a sadistic voice that sent chills down the elderly woman's spine every time he took that tone, "you know just as well as anyone I didn't earn the name _"_Warden_" _by pulling any of my punches," he said as he clicked closing a file on his laptop before closing it and heading for the door, "as soon as they set foot on the stage they're just another criminal for me to put in lock down." With that he left leaving a tingling aura of bloodlust in his wake.

------------------------------------------------------

When Eric reached the platform he felt like something was naturally amiss, maybe it was the fact there were no other applicants or proctors except a bespectacled man in a long blue and white coat who just emerged from an alternate entrance to the field, maybe it was the feeling creeping up in the pit of his stomach that seemed to scream more and more with each step this man took as he came closer, or maybe it was the fact all the remaining duelists in the buildings were watching him, but he did what he did what he always did when he was under stress, he took his right hand and brought it up in a swift motion as if throwing his troubles over his shoulder and me uttered three simple words, "Aw, screw it." That was how he dealt with all his problem and it currently yet to fail.

"Hello Mr. Sifer, my name is Professor Elliotz Sydrycks Headmaster to the Obelisk Blue dorms. I shall be administering your test today." Though this man seemed quiet polite and cultured, Eric could sense the repress "killer intent" of the man before him.

-------------------------------------------------------

In the one of the many balconies of the arena alone boy and girl watched the goings on below. The girl who was leaning on the rail leering down at the un aware occupants of the arena floor with a mischievous grin. She wore her long chocolate colored hair that reached the small of her back tied in a pony tail. She wore a common Slifer red with an only just legal enough short skirt. The boy seemed to be the polar opposite of his female companion. He had short red hair and wore a coat exactly similar to Sydrycks' except for the collar buttoned. He wore black dress pants and a slightly large wooden Crucifix that hung around his neck and a black leather Bible he cradled in his right arm.

The Girl looked up at the boy with an anticipating smile, "Ah, this gonna be good, been a' long while since I've seen Sydrycks lock up a boy that cute." She said giggling a little.

The boy merely sighed and ignored the last comment, "All that aside, it's strange for a the presiding Dorm master to take part in the application exams." He said looking down trying to exam the boy in the bucket hat to see what might be so special about him to prompt such a strange happening.

"You think to much Azriel, I wonder what he looks like with out the hat?" giving a girlish squeal ignoring Azriel's disapproving looks.

"You don't worry enough Samantha." With that said he placed his attention back on the upcoming duel, Azriel figured even if the kid wasn't anything special, at least he'd get an opportunity to see a second of Sydrycks infamous nine decks.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, let's begin." Sydrycks said as he and Eric finished shuffling their deck.

"Let's duel!" Both combatants exclaim drawing cards from their decks.

Sydrycks:4000

Eric:4000

"I'll begin." Sydrycks said as he drew another card from his deck, "I play Magical Mallet, allowing me too send any number of cards to my deck, then draw the same number." he said as he added two cards to his deck, shuffling, and finally drawing the same number of cards he'd deposited, "Next I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards." Sydrycks said drawing, "Finally, I'll summon Kinetic Solider in attack mode and play three cards face down." Sydrycks called as a cyborg dawning a laser blaster on his left shoulder appeared on the field(3/1350/1800), "That's all, your move." Sydrycks said as he stared down at Eric.

"I draw." Eric called adding a card to his hand.

"I now activate two of my face down cards, first Light of Intervention forcing the both of us too summon all monsters in face up positions, next I offer three thousands life points to activate my Wall of Revealing Light," he said as a large curtain of light descended down upon Eric's field, "now no monster on your side of the field can attack with less than the amount I offered." Sydrycks said with a slight grin as he waited to gauge Eric's retaliation.

Sydrycks:1000

Eric:4000

Eric knew this wasn't as good as the points read on his dueldisk. He'd already put on his best poker face the second the match started and he saw how horrible his hand was. He calmed himself and readied the best counter plan he could given the options at hand. "I set one card face down and…"

"I now activate my facedown card DNA Surgery, allowing me to alter the type of every monster on the field to warrior." Sydrycks interrupted as he activated his trap, his own monster removing his mask to reveal a human face.

"I'll end my turn by summoning Gilasaurus in defense mode." Eric said as a brown raptor appeared crouched on its hind legs holding a sword and wearing an uncharacteristic Viking helmet.

"I draw." Sydrycks called as he added the card to his hand," Now I equip my soldier with Fairy Meteor Crush, which will allow him to deal damage to your life points equal to the difference between his attack and your monsters defense." It was then Sydrycks noticed the first and most fatal error Eric had made since the duel had began. When he'd first played his equip spell, Sydrycks saw Eric's mouth let the faintest of grins for no longer than a second, but that was all it took to let Sydrycks into a players mind, the slightest hint of emotion. "_I see now, the reason he choose not to use Gilasaurus's effect to special summon it was because that was the most he could do. So he either wants me to attack the monster to A. allow him to play a card that plays off him being in the graveyard, or B. his face down card could either cripple my plan or even out his strategic disadvantage. Unfortunately for him, lady luck seemed to shine most brightly on me today."_ Sydrycks grinned while he began his next move, "Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon, allowing me to destroy your face down card." As a large blast of wind blasted into Eric's side of the field shattering his face down Damage Condenser.

"Ugh! Dang it." Eric muttered under his breath as his trap burst apart infront him.

"_Ah, just as I suspected." _Sydrycks grin sending a chill down Eric's spine, "Now I'll attack with my soldier, allowing his effect to activate boosting his attack by 2000 points when battling a warrior type monster(3/1350/1800-3/3350/1800), Kinetic Soldier attack with Motion Wave Piercer!" The cyborg monster charged his shoulder mounted cannon firing a blast of energy which pierced right through Eric's monster and connecting in the center of Eric's chest knocking him back slightly.

Sydrycks:1000

Eric:1050

"That ends my turn, your move mister Sifer." Sydrycks said to the wobbling boy as he drew, noticing him grin and chuckle a little at the card in his hand. "May I ask what's so funny?" Sydrycks said to his young opponent.

Eric adjusted his hat and smiled, "Just think'n of how powerful strategies aren't good for long duels."

Sydrycks smirked at the boys new found confidence, no one had ever found the courage to insult his strategies, though he had no intention of defeat he was interested at what the boy had up his sleeve, "Why pray tell is that?"

Eric smiled and answered the professor, "It's simple, as a wise general once said "If you gather all your troops in your strongest fortress, you just give your enemy a bigger target", your strategy is so strong it has to spread out over several cards, making it weaker with every card you added to it, but I digress, I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode." A pink haired girl wearing a red and blue jumpsuit and a clear tutu popped up onto the field(3/1000/800).

"So is this your "army" that will claim my "fortress"?" said Sydrycks becoming more amused by his opponents antics spurred by his new found confidence.

"Actually, she's only half," Eric said playing a magic card, "this is the other, I activate Spiritualism allowing me to send any spell or trap on your field back to your hand and I chose your Wall of Revealing Light." as Eric played his cards three ectoplasmic beings glided across the field to grab hold of Sydrycks card and returning it to his hand.

"Very good, but your monster is a still a warrior even without my DNA Surgery and still weaker than my soldier." Sydrycks declared confidently.

"True, that's why I'm attacking you. Thanks to her effect if Cyber Tutu is the weakest monster on the field she can hit my opponent directly, so attack Cyber Tutu attack directly with Chaos Spin!" Cyber Tutu began spinning itself into to the form of a miniature tornado before rocketing itself into Sydrycks.

Sydrycks:0

Eric:1050

The crowd was silent for the longest time.

-------------------------------------------------------

Lunacroft cocked a grin, "Well if anything, I can say the boy's the luckiest player I've seen in a while." She said leaning back in her chair chuckling to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------

In the balcony Samantha jumped up and down clapping her hands together in joy, "Yay! Yay! Yay! He did it."

Azriel merely turned to leave, "Pfft, that was just a fluke."

Samantha merely turned to face Azriel while leaning on the railing, "That's what they said when the King of Games beat Seto Kaiba. You and I can both see the latent potential within him."

Azriel turned to face his female companion, "Latent potential means nothing if it remains dormant, but I'm curious what kind of potential do you see in him."

Samantha just returned her gaze back to the boy on the arena floor, a smirking as she licked her lips, "I see the next heir to the Golden Throne."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Congratulations on passing the test my boy, you are now an official student of the academy." Sydrycks said as he shook Eric's hand a sign of respect and congratulation, "After a match like that I expect great things from you Eric." He said with a jovial expression.

Eric let out a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry to disappoint ya teach, but I wouldn't get my hopes up if I was you." He said as he retracted his hand from the professor's.

"We'll see about that mister Sifer." Sydrycks said as he turned to leave the arena floor failing to mask the smirk on his face as masterfully as his bloodlust. "_We'll just see about that._"

---------Flashback End-------------

Eric let out a sigh as he looked out the window to see the flush island paradise that was their destination. He pushed the memory out of his mind as he focused on the music in his ears. He was oblivious of what fate had in store for him when he touched down on the island.

000000000000000000

Thanks for reading, please review even if you hated it, I'll take what ever characters sound good, I'll try to update on Fridays or days I ain't got school.


	2. Dragons, Schemes, and Chivalry

Thank you to all who reviewed, and if ya didn't, then screw you cause I'm still go'n, YA-HA!!!!!

Faithful answer corner:

PaleHorse07: The weirder the better I want so real interesting characters, not some cut and pasted Mary Sue

Kaze-Kami-Ha: You'll get what you want in this chapter, Eric's deck is actually my deck and it's made for fast duels but I'll do my best to lengthen the duels as the chapters progress.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but what I create, so get over it you crazy freaks.

------------------------------

Eric sat down on a park bench outside the academy's main building stretching after having to sit through Lunacroft's hour and a half long orientation. "Wow, thought I'd never get outta there." He said as he examined the PDA assigned to all students to better help them organizing their school work schedules, as well as act as a bankcard for the duel credits obtained by dueling which acted as the currency of the island. He quickly pulled up the map function to find the Ra Yellow dorm he was assigned to, after searching for a couple minutes he'd plotted his course. After lugging his book bag over his shoulder he started making his way to his dorm.

-------------------------------

Inside the mansion like dorm of the Obelisk Blue students, Azriel and Samantha entered into Azriel's room followed by two other Obelisks. The first was slightly taller than Azriel and wore his jet black hair in several ponytails which reached the middle of his back. The second was a contrast to the first, he was shorter than Samantha and his curly orangeish hair frizzed out in all directions almost forming and afro. He wore large loose fitting overalls with his jacket tied around his waist with a pair of goggles dangling from his neck.

"Okay Azzy, what's so import, you just had to drag me here." The first said to Azriel with a very unpleased look on his face.

Azriel cast him a disapproving look at the nickname his companion refused to stop calling him, "We may've found a succession to the Golden Throne Malcom." Azriel deadpanned.

Malcom's face instantly morphed from one contorted in disdain of his situation to one of sadistic glee, "Well I'll be, things are livening up around here after all," he said taking a seat in a lavishly upholstered chair resting his chin on his hand, "so what've we got on the guy?"

Samantha gestured perkily to other unknown occupant of the room, "That's what Tech's here for."

He silently nodded pulling out his PDA and a wire to plug it into the giant T.V. granted to all Obelisk students. After messing with a few things on his PDA, a file documenting Eric's various statistics displayed itself on the larger screen, "Name, Eric Sifer. Age, fourteen. Hair color, brown though often hidden by his signature green bucket hat. Eye color, hazel. Dorm, Ra yellow. Deck name, panta rei patchwork. That's all I've been able to uncover, but give me a little more time and I'll have ya his biography in at least three languages." Tech said in an uninterested monotone as he unhooked his PDA from the television.

"Pant-wha?" Malcom said cocking a perplexed eyebrow.

Tech just continued his actions, "It's Latin for "everything changes", it's the bases of Heraclitan philosophy." Tech finished up and turned to Azriel and bowing, "If that is all sir, I'll be leaving now."

Azriel gave Tech an approving look, "You're dismissed." Turning his attention to the grinning Obelisk in the chair, "So what's cooking in you're twisted head Mal?"

Malcom's grin slowly morphed into a twisted toothy smirk, "I was just getting excited s'all Azzy, but I got just the man to help us get a read on our would-be heir." He said as he pulled out his own PDA.

---------------------------------------

In one of the many thickly wooded areas of the island, a boy with wildly untamed blonde hair and a blue jacket received a message on his PDA. The message brought a smile to his face, "Well, looks like I got a job to do." He said standing up from the stump on which he sat and walking off towards the Ra yellow dorms.

----------------------------------------

Eric, after several scenic detours around the island, had finally found a cobblestone path leading to a beachfront Cliffside. As he started up the path he suddenly felt a large weight press into his back sending him crashing to the ground followed by a feminine voice saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Eric merely stood up and dusted himself off, then turned to find a blonde girl sitting on her knees rubbing the back of her head with an apologetic expression on her face. That was when the little light bulb that usually stayed off above Eric's head went ding and he made the connection between name and face.

"You're Lisette right," he waited for a conformation, after receiving a nod he went on, "I saw your match during the exams, that was an awesome comeback." He said as he offered her his hand to help her up.

She took his hand with a slight blush that went unnoticed by our oblivious boy hero as he helped her to a standing position, "Oh, um t-thank you, what's your name." She asked as they resumed up the path to the Ra dorms.

"Oh me, I'm…" Eric was about to introduce himself when they were confronted with a blue jacket wearing roadblock.

"Hey kid, You Eric Sifer?" The Obelisk demanded.

"Yeah dude, what's up?" Eric said with a confused look at the upperclassmen.

"Name's Creg Slaze, sorry kid, but I gotta job to do, and that's to take you down." He said brandishing his dueldisk.

"So, you're basically a dueling hitman?" Eric said drawing his own dueldisk from his backpack figuring he wouldn't be able to get by without giving "Mr.McCrazy" what he wanted.

"You could say that, but enough talk, let's duel!" He said as they activated their dueldisks.

Creg:4000

Eric:4000

"I'll start." Creg said with a grin as he drew, "I'll place one card face down and set a card in defense mode, that's it."

"My move, I'll do the same, one card face down and a card in defense, your move." Eric said mimicking his opponent.

Creg grinned as he drew, "I'll summon my Spirit Ryu in attack mode," he said as a strange cycopltic winged reptile appeared on the field(4/1000/1000),"then I'll flip my Troop Dragon into Attack mode as well." Two armor clad dragons appeared onto the field, one holding a sword and the other a spear(2/700/800)."Next by discarding a Dragon from my hand I can increase my Spirit Ryu's attack and defense by a thousand points." He said placing a card into his graveyard and pumping power into his dragon(4/1000/1000-4/2000/2000), "Now attack Spirit Ryu, Hurricane Force!" Creg called out as his dragon blasted a burst of air from it's mouth destroying Eric's card.

"Thanks, you just killed my Giant Germ, that allows me to summon another in attack mode," He said as a giant single celled creature appear on the field(2/1000/100), "and since you destroyed it in battle you lose five hundred life points."

Creg:3500

Eric:4000

"I'll end my turn by playing Super Rejuvenation, allowing me to draw cards equal to the dragon I discarded or tributed this turn." Creg said drawing his card his Spirit Ryu's attack returning to normal(4/2000/2000-4/1000/1000).

"My draw, I'll play another card facedown then Summon Chiron The Mage in attack mode." Eric said as a centaur appeared on his field holding a magic staff (4/1800/1000),"Next I'll have my Giant Germ attack your Spirit Ryu with Biotic ray!" he declared as his monster shot a purple beam at the dragon who returned with a blast of wind killing both monsters, "And since you destroyed my Germ I get to summon my last to the field and deal another five hundred points of damage." He said as the last of the germs appeared on the field.

Creg:3000

Eric:4000

"Now I'll attack your Troop Dragons with Chiron, go Grand Magic Flare!" Eric called as Chiron fired a magical blast at the reptilian soldiers.

Creg:1900

Eric:4000

"Thanks to my dragons effect I can summon another to the field in defense mode." Creg said summoning another pair of his dragonic soldiers.

"Then I'll attack them with my Giant Germ, Biotic ray!" The germ once again firing a purple energy which connected with its target, causing to burst apart. "I'll end my turn." Eric declared as Creg summoned his last Troop Dragon in defense mode.

"My draw." Creg said, a grin came to his face as he examined the latest addition to his hand, "Sorry, but it's time to end this, I remove three dragon in my graveyard from play in order to summon Victory Dragon in attack mode." Creg declared as a large Golden Dragon arose onto his field(8/2400/3000),"then I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode," he said as another thinner more serpent like dragon arose beside his Victory Dragon(4/1600/600),"and thanks to my Mirage Dragon you can't activate any trap cards during my battle phase, and thanks to the ability of my Victory Dragon, if he connects a direct attack to your life points, no matter the how many you have left they'll instantly reduce to zero and I'll win." Creg stated smugly gesturing to his monsters, "Now I'll attack your Chiron with my Victory Dragon, go Nike Flame!" Creg bellowed as his dragon breathed a golden flame on the half beast magic wielder.

Creg:1900

Eric:3400

Eric grinned as he activated his trap, "I'll activate Michizure during the damage step to negate your Mirage Dragon's effect and destroy it with my mage." He said as a shadowy hand appeared and crushed the Mirage Dragon.

Creg smirked, "Okay, I'll end my turn."

"My draw." he said drawing preparing everything, "First I'll activate my facedown card Enemy Controller's effect, by offering my Giant Germ I can take control of one monster on your side of the field and I chose your Victory Dragon," He said as a large game controller appeared forcing his germ to vanish, then shot out it's wire into Creg's dragon bringing it over to Eric's side of the field, "now Victory Dragon attack Troop Dragon with Nike Flame!" Eric said as the dragon turned on it's former master incinerating the weaker dragon.

Creg:0

Eric:3400

After the smoke from the Attack cleared Creg was nowhere to be found.

-----------------------------------

Creg smiled deep in the woods as he sent off the record of the duel to his client as the recite for a large amount of duel credits that were just transferred to his account, "Another successful job and pay off," he said with a laugh, "I like that kid, hope to do business with him in the future, just hope he ain't on the wrong end of that transaction." He said as he walked off towards his dorm.

------------------------------------

Inside the Obelisk dorms Malcom's ever growing grin hit it's peak when he received a manifest on duel, "Here 'ya go Azzy," he said haphazardly tossing his PDA to Azriel, "what'd ya make of it, numbers look good, but your the strategy reader not me." He said nonchalantly as Azriel caught the PDA and began reading it over for a few minutes.

"I see so that's what this "panta rei" decki of his is all about." Azriel said.

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked her seemingly enlighten friend.

"This kid's deck is made to control the "flow" of the duel." Azriel replied.

"So the kid's basically a miniature Sydrycks?" Malcom asked with a bored expression on his face waiting for a proper explanation.

"No, Sydrycks tries to control the field in his duel, but this kid is a step higher, unlike other duelists who focus on controlling the field, the life points, the graveyard, the deck, or the hand, this kid works on manipulating the minimum of all eighty cards on the field and in the hand at all times." Azriel said tossing a confused looking Malcom his PDA back.

Samantha gave Azriel a baffled look, "How is that even possible."

"I can assume from this that the phrase "patchwork" refers to the correlation between the types of cards he uses or as I gathered, lack there of." Azriel stated flatly.

Malcom let out an irritated sigh, "Speak in English for Chri..." he started before getting a dark stare from his God fearing companion, " ...uh...goodness sake."

Azriel gave an approving glance before going on, "I mean that he doesn't have a strategy, just a bunch of effective cards placed together into a pile which looks like a deck."

Malcom let out a laugh, "Kid's just lucky then huh?"

"No, far from it, he found a way to blend together random powerful cards so that they will conform to fit the situation of the current duel." Azriel said correcting Malcom's assumption.

Samantha cocked an eyebrow, "And you got all of that from seeing one duel and reading one duel record?" She said crossing her arms disbelievingly.

Malcom burst out laughing, "Sam, d'ya forget who you're talk'n bout, this is Azriel, Azriel Barbaros, he's an F'n genius and the Saphir-"

"Enough!" Azriel said in a commanding tone silencing Malcom who now wore a surprised expression, "We have more pressing matters to attend to." he said casting his gaze on Malcom.

Malcom rose from his seat and put up his hands in a defensive manner, "Hey Azzy, calm down, you know I'm on it, I'll make the calls once I get few things in place, you know how those guys can get if everything isn't perfect." Malcom said making his to the door. "Don't worry about it, everything'll be on schedule, you just make sure not to screw up on this kid, I think he could really liven things up around this hole." Malcom said casting a murderous glare over his shoulder at both Azriel and Samantha sending a chill down Samantha's spine as he gave a cocky wave exiting the room.

-------------------------------------

After the very unusual duel with Creg, Eric and Lisette stood there for several moments in silence pondering just what happened. Lisette was the first to break the silence, "Well...that was interesting." She said turning to Eric.

"Riiiiiight, if by interesting you mean freaky beyond all reason, then yeah, very interesting." Eric took a minute to contemplate what he'd just said, "Actually freaky beyond all reason does sound pretty interesting, let me rephrase..."

"I get the idea," Lisette interupted leading the both of them back onto the trail to the dorms. "That was a pretty cool duel you had back there." She said keeping a few a steps ahead to avoid letting her blush be seen.

"Ya really think so Liset..." She quickly turned around and put her hand on his mouth, "Just call me Liz okay," She said uncovering his mouth, "and yeah, I mean you stayed in control the entire duel. Even when he pulled out that Victory Dragon, I mean that thing could of taken you out in one straight attack and you didn't even flinch!" She said her volume building and arms flailing as she finished.

Eric just rubbed his head and gave a nervous laugh, "Well, never looked at it that way, I guess I'm just a laidback kinda guy ya'know, not my style to get worked up in a duel."

Liz just smiled at his lazy words, "Guess that's a good way to look at things, hey there's the dorm." They started towards a rather long yellow building with a large porch. On the porch was a man who looked to be in his mid-forties with light gray hair and a thinning mustache wearing a long yellow jacket version of a Ra blazer sitting in a weathered rocking chair reading a book. As they continued towards the building he slowly took notice of the approaching students and put down his book and stood up and stepped off the porch with a inviting smile on his face.

"Why hello, I'm Professor Robert Pennsdale and I'm the headmaster of the Ra boy's dorm here." He said with a thick sophisticated accent taking Eric's hand and shaking it profusely, "You must be Eric, I've heard good things about you from Madame Lunacroft and Sydrycks, it's a pleasure my boy."

Eric merely laughed at the enthusiastic mans antics, "Nice to meet you too sir."

Pennsdale then turned to Liz, "Oh, where are my manners, who might you be milady?" He asked bowing slightly earning a strange look from Liz.

Liz merely smiled awkwardly, "Hello, I'm Lisette Walton, but please call me Liz."

"Ah, miss Walton, it's an honor to make your acquaintance," he said taking her hand and kissing it gently, "I can see you've yet to arrive at the female dormitories yet, please allow me to escort you there."

Liz tried to politely put down the professor, "No thank you sir, I'll be fine." She said

"Nonsense, a woman should never go unescorted, " he said taking her hand while reaching into his jacket and pulled out and envelope with the number thirty-six on it and handing it to Eric, "Eric that's the key to your room, it was a pleasure meeting you and dinner will be at 6:30 p.m., please try not to be late." and with that he marched off dragging Liz by the wrist regaling her of how "It is absolute garbage how people say the art of Chivalry is dead".

-----------------------------------

After entering into his room Eric just flopped onto his bed. He flipped his hat off onto the floor and put his hands behind his head and ran through the all but boring events that had transpired that day. As he smiled at the thought of the new friend he'd made, Eric's thoughts kept wandering over the fact that someone had hired Creg to duel him, "Seems weird that someone would wanna have me beat, I mean I ain't even been here a day yet, oh well, if anything this place is far from boring." He said with a chuckle as he looked at his PDA for the time, it was 6:23 p.m., "Well, better be get'n down to dinner." He said reaching down to pick up his hat as he sat up on the bed. He slipped out of his leather jacket and made his way towards the door where a yellow blazer hung on a hanger. Eric took it, tossing the hanger randomly behind himself as he slipped it on, admiring how well it fit. With a satisfied smile on his face, Eric left his room and headed down towards the rather large dinning room where he would meet a portion of his fellow Ra's.

000000000000000000000

Well, hope you liked the second installment, I hope I was able to please you the readers, I again apologize for the short duel, I did my best and I promise longer duels in the chapters to come. Please review and tell me what you think, and if you have a character send him or her in and they'll have a chance to play a huge roll in the next chapter and chapters to come, I promise, so PLEASE REVIEW! I'll see you next time kiddies YA-HA!!!!!!!


	3. High Risk Traders

I finally updated, I hope ya like this more than the last chapter and review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Yu-gi-oh franchise, but I own every character that's appeared in the story thus far and any similarities they have with other original characters out there is completely in your head you crazy weirdoes, cause I'd have a lot more chapters if I had a bunch of characters I could use with out having to create them I would have a lot of chapters out by now ya crazy people.

Read and Enjoy.

_YA-HA_!!!!!

-----------------------------------

It was 7:36 p.m, in the Ra boys dorm as the yellow clad males ate heartily, all except for one who was leaning against the wall with a tired look on his face...that was Eric. Eric gave a weary sigh and made his way towards the front door. It wasn't that Eric didn't enjoy himself at the parties like these...wait, no, that was it, Eric wasn't the kinda guy who enjoyed just sitting around and talking. As he stepped off the porch, he stared off into the twilight of oranges and yellows that was the evening sun.

"Didn't I see a park a ways back?" Eric asked himself as he started on his quest to ease his boredom.

------------------------------------

Malcom yawned as he strolled through his old stomping grounds, "Yeesh, the way those little punks act all high and mighty, you'd think they actually were run'n the show 'round here." He said chuckling as he took a seat at his favorite spot on the island, at a small stone chessboard. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a sleek black case. Flipping it open, he smiled one of the few sincere smiles he allowed to grace his face as he stared at a set of black and white porcelain chess pieces. "Those worthless little whelps actually think they're a bunch of kings, " he said as he placed the last of the pieces on the board as began to fiddle with a pawn between his fingers, "but they just can't see that they're nothin' but a buncha disposable pawns." Malcom was perfectly content with himself as he sat there, but then he saw something coming towards him out of the corner of his eye that brought a twisted smile back to his face.

-----------------------------------

After a few wrong turns Eric had finally found the park. It wasn't anything special, but it had a simple and calming effect upon him. Then as he was walking he came upon a lone Obelisk sitting infront of a chessboard fiddling with a pawn between his fingers. As Eric came closer, he could see his two most distinguishing features were that his long black hair which was pulled into at least five ponytails and the strange smile that he had. As Eric was passing by he heard a call in his direction.

"Hey kid, come have a seat." Eric turned to see the boy beckoning him back. Eric decided it couldn't hurt so he took a seat opposite the Obelisk youth. "Hey man, you play?" He asked Eric as he continued to play with the pawn in his fingers.

"I play, but I'm far from a master." Eric said as he noticed the boy's fingers had several scars and scrapes reaching up to his knuckles as he sat down across from him.

He let out a chuckle, "Well that's good to know, but even with beginners," he moved the pawn in his fingers to the square ahead of it, "the way a person plays chess tells ya a lot about a person."

"How so?" Eric asked as he moved his own piece across the game board.

"Well, there are so many ways to make a move with any given piece at any given time, it can tell ya how a person thinks." He said as he moved his Knight.

"I see what you're talk'n about." Eric said as he moved one of his pawns. The rest of the game continued on in relative silence with exception of the occasional "Check". Malcom played with Eric a little, sometimes making moves just to see how he would play back. After about half an hour of playing Malcom moved a pawn and declared "Checkmate."

Eric examined the board to see that if he was truly defeated. When looked up he saw his opponent starting to leave. "Hey, aren't these your pieces?" Eric asked as gestured to the black case they'd been placing captured pieces in throughout the game.

Malcom merely cast a gaze over his shoulder at the confused underclassmen, "They're yours now." he said with a lopsided smirk.

"But I can't take these, they've gotta be some kinda heirloom." Eric said feeling bad about taking such a nice chess set from a stranger.

Malcom gave Eric a confident smirk, "How's 'bout this kid, I'll take the pieces back only after you're able to beat me in chess," he said turning and walking towards the Obelisk dorms, "ya got 'bout two years to beat me kid, so best start practicing." Malcom said with a wave as he continued walking away from the bewildered boy.

-------------------------------------

Azriel was sitting quietly alone at a table in the Obelisk boy's ball room as his fellow student mingled mindlessly with one another as they ate. Though all too soon his peaceful moment of tranquility was ruined as his "friend" pulled up a seat across from him leaning on the table.

"Hey Azzy'ma boy, look'n rather chipper this evening." He said with a hint more enthusiasm than in his regular belligerent remarks. This interested Azriel.

"I could say the same for you, what's got you so happy?"

"Let's just say I had a very interesting stroll through the park." Malcom said with his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"Interesting, how's the planning going?" Azriel asked as he took a bite of his steak he'd been eating before Malcom arrived.

"It's all set up. They should all be ready by the end of the month when the truce ends." Malcom said with confidence in his work.

Azriel let out a sigh as he set down his utensils, "I don't know about this kid Mal, do you really think he has what it takes?" Azriel said as he gazed at Malcom with a weary expression on his face.

"Well, Azzy, I'll say this 'bout the kid," Malcom said as he leaned back in his chair while propping his feet on the table, "he reminds me of Gabriel, even got the same look 'n his eyes." He said giving a light laugh remembering his old friend.

------------------------------------------

_BLREEP-BLREEP-BLREEP-BLRE-SMASH_, Eric stared evilly at his alarm clock as he lazily lifted himself off of his bed. After he'd staggered into his small yet comfortable bathroom and got a quick scalding shower to wake himself properly, though he knew himself to well to think that a simple shower would stop him from sleeping through a class or two. After washing up he ran through his small dresser and grabbed a simple gray shirt and some dark blue jeans. Finally he grabbed his deck holstered into his dueldisk and slipped on his blazer and made his way out the door to his first day of class.

As Eric made his way down the path to the main building he soon found himself wrapped in a tight embrace from behind, "Hey Eric!"

"Hey Liz, you seem extra happy today." He said as she let go. Eric took this moment to get a look at her, but soon had to make sure his eyes didn't linger to long on her in her skirt.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little excited since today is the first day." She said as she began walking next to him.

"Not me, rather be in bed than class, though they're usually one in the same to me." He said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Aw, get over it," she said smacking him upside the head playfully, "if you keep talking like a delinquent I'll have to take that hat of yours." she said grabbing his hat and putting it on as she jogged ahead.

Eric blinked a little registering what just happen before blurting out, "Hey, get back here with that!" He called as he stumbled after her.

----------------------------------------------

After chasing Liz all the way to the front of the school, Eric bent over placing his hands on his knees huffing for air. Liz just went and sat on a bench near the school's entrance, all the while spinning the hat on her finger, "So, do you feel like sleeping now silly?" Liz asked sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"No." He said simply.

"Good."

"I feel like passing out." He stated flatly soon accompanied by having his hat flung into his face by his female companion.

"So, what've you got for first period?" Liz asked as she reached into her blazer and pulled out her PDA.

Eric reached into his pocket grabbing his own PDA, pulling up the planner option, "I've got Dueling Mechanics 101, what about you?" He asked as he stood up finally getting his energy back.

"Oh, me too," She said grabbing his hand and dragging him into the school, "come on, lets get some good seats."

-----------------------------------------------

Tech was sitting in the Academy's gigantic and well stocked library looking over files on his PDA when he felt a pair of arms drape across his shoulders, "Hey Techy, what'cha do'n?" Samantha asked looking over his shoulder to his PDA.

Tech sighed at Samantha's antics as he continued his work, "Just going over the last of the data I gathered over the summer and running over some scenarios based on the data I've compiled." He said flatly almost as if he was ignoring Samantha altogether and talking to himself as she unwrapped her arms from around him.

"Oh, that's great." She said cocking her head to the side and placing her index finger to her lip in a thoughtful manner indicating she didn't understand a word of it.

Tech sighed again at the girls actions as he reached into his back pack and pulled out a large folder handing it to Samantha, "Here's the report on the Sifer kid you wanted, I already gave a copy to Azriel," he said as went back to work on his PDA, "I also "invited" myself into the school's mainframe and got you his schedule among other things," He said as he ejected a small disk from his PDA and handed it to her, "you're welcome." He said shortly continuing his work.

Taking the disk and placing it into her PDA, Samantha then hugged Tech, "Oh thank you Techy, I knew you'd come through for me." she said as let go and started off toward her next class.

Tech watched her leave out of the corner of his eye, "Women, they're truly strange and illogical creatures."

--------------------------------------------------

After learning Liz's sense of direction was as bad as his, they finally found their room, "I told you we'd make it." She said as they started up the rows finding a seat the fifth row.

Just as they found their seat they heard "Jobz, up here, up here, I found us some seats." Said another Ra student with dark pinkish hair, squinty eyes and a large grin. He was followed by another Ra with his black hair slicked back with freckles and dark heavy bags under his green eyes and a dissatisfied scowl on his face. They took a seat next to Eric just as the teacher came into the room. She wore a long red blazer and wore her blonde hair in two "Princess Leia" style buns, "Hello, I'm Professor Alexandra Selmhert, in this class we will examine the workings of hundreds of cards along with their mechanics and limitation through examining tournament footage and study replays of in-class duels." She said getting straight to business, "Today we'll watch a duel between two of our students and then examine the records of that duel," She said looking down at a clipboard in her hand, "will a mister Jacob Banks and a miss Alice Walkins please report to the floor."

"Aw great, how come I always gotta do crap like this?" The black haired boy a seat away from Eric griped as he rose from his seat and started down the aisle towards the stairs.

"Good luck Jobz, the better ya do, the better the publicity." His pink hair friend called after him waving.

"Jobz?" Eric asked cocking an eye brow as the pink haired Ra turned around with his still grinning face and squinted eyes morphed into an expression that Eric guessed was surprised as the boy noticed Liz and Eric staring at him.

"Oh, where are my manners," he said extending his hand to shake Eric's, "my name is Oscar Douglas Dowyel, but my friends call me Odd for short, my friend with the scowl there is Jacob Oliver Banks or Jobz as I like to call him and together we're, " he said as he flicked his wrist and a business card popped out of his hand which he handed it to Eric with Liz looking at it over his shoulder.

"...Odd Jobz: High Risk Traders..." Eric read cocking an eyebrow at Odd.

"We'll hunt down any card no matter what, for the right price." Odd said proudly, his grin growing much wider.

Eric cast a very disapproving gave, "Even if ya gotta take it from someone else...forcibly?" Eric said in a rather matter-o-fact tone.

Odd stared at Eric with a quizzical expression before his grin darkened into a sickeningly sweet expression as he opened one eye slightly, revealing a piercing blue eye, "Why, we'd never think of doing such a thing," he said in a coy tone "but lets direct our attention to the duel." He said placing both of hands under his chin as he turned gaze towards the front of the class where Jobz was standing across from a timid looking Slifer girl who wore her red hair in pigtails.

"Okay, duelists at ready." Professor Selmhert said raising her hand above her head as the two duelist activated their dueldisks, "Begin!" She said dropping her hand signaling the start of the match.

Jobzs:4000

Alice:4000

"I-I...dr-draw," Alice stuttered, "now I play one facedown cards and summon Gyroid in attack mode." she said as a cartoonish helicopter appeared on the field(3/1000/1000).

Jobz merely gave a tired look of acknowledgement at the timid girl, "'Kay, I'll play two cards face down and this card in defense mode, that's it for me."

"A-alright, I summon Jetroid in attack mode," Alice said summoning a pinkish cartoon jet which hovered down onto the field (4/1200/1800), "N-ne-next I'll play polymerazation.."

"Sorry I activate my face down cards." Jobz said interrupting Alice, activating his two traps, "First I activate Dark Deal, by paying a thousand life points, I can change the effect of your spell card to have me discard one card from my hand," he said placing a card into his graveyard, "and then I activate Forced Requisition, so that now whenever I discard a card from my hand you have to discard the same amount."

Jobz:3000

Alice:4000

"Alright then," Alice said placing a card into her graveyard as well, "I'll attack with Jetroid, go Vehicroid bomber!" Commanded Alice as her jet monster flew into the air then began barrel rolling towards Jobz's monster while firing several missiles shattering the monster before diverting it's course.

"Now my Big Eye's effect activates letting me see and arrange the top five cards of my deck." Jobz said examining the cards, changing their order.

"Then I'll attack with my Gyroid, attack with Rotor Riot!" Alice called out as her monster shot it's propeller at Jobz.

Jobz:2000

Alice:4000

"Okay, I draw, now I'll activate Tribute to the Doomed, we both discard one due to Forced Requisition, then I get to destroy one of your monsters, so I chose your Jetroid." Jobz said as bandages burst up onto the field wrapping around Jetroid, dragging him into the graveyard. "Now I remove three fiends in my graveyard from play to summon Dark Necrofear." He said as a strangely formed blue skinned woman rose onto the field holding a broken mannequin in it's arms(8/2200/2800). "Now I'll attack your Gyroid, go Necromanic wave!" Jobz said as Dark Necrofear raised one of her arms blasting a wave of dark energy that encircled her hand at the helicopter monster, blasting it high into the sky.

Jobz:2000

Alice:2800

"Thanks to it's effect my Gyroid can survive one attack per turn." Alice said as her Gyroid flew back onto the field with little swirls in it's cartoony eyes.

"Fine, I'll play a card facedown and then I'll play Mirage of Nightmare," Jobz said as his magic card materialized on the field behind his Dark Necrofear, "your move."

"Okay, I dr-draw," Alice said.

"Now my Mirage's effect activates, it allows me to draw until I have four cards, so I get to draw three cards. Jobz said as he drew from his deck.

"Okay, now I'll play Vehicroid Connection Zone, this lets me fuse any vehicroid monsters in my hand or on the field, so I chose to combine my Ambulanceroid and my Rescueroid to summon my Ambulance Rescueroid!" Alice said as a red and white emergency vehicle with eyes in the place of it's headlights(6/2300/1800). "Now I'll attack your Dark Necrofear, go Rescue Charger!" Alice exclaimed as her monster charged forward shattering Dark Necrofear.

Jobz:1900

Alice:2800

"Well that's fine since that activates my Necrofear's effect allowing me to equip her to your Ambulance Rescueroid and take control of it."

"Sorry, b-but no, because I activate my face down card, De-Fusion allowing me to send my Ambulance Rescueroid back to my fusion deck to summon my Ambulanceroid and my Rescueroid to the field," Alice said as her monster separated and two smaller truck mechs in it's place, "so now I'll attack with my Rescueroid, go Emergency Runner!" Her monster charging at Jobz at breakneck speed.

"And I'm sorry, because I activate Sakuretsu Armor which'll destroy your monster." Jobz said as Alice's monster burst into pieces.

"Alright, then I'll attack with my Ambulanceroid and my Gyoroid, go Evac-Crash and go Rotor Riot!" She called as her monsters attacks collided with Jobz.

Jobz:600

Alice:2800

"Alright, my turn," Jobz said as he drew his card, "now due to my Mirages effect I must discard cards equal to the amount I drew, but due to my Forced Requisition's effect, you must as well, so we both discard three cards." Jobz said as both players placed the amount of cards needed into the graveyard.

----------------------------------

Eric sat there watching the duel unfold, "Hey Odd?" He said not taking his eyes off the duel.

Odd turned to look at Eric with an inviting look on his still grinning face, "Yes?"

"What's Jobz's up to, he's taking a beating and just keeps dropping cards from his hand, I don't get it." Eric said still watching the duel on the floor below.

Odd just turned back to the match and grinned more confidently as he watched Jobz discard his cards to the graveyard, "I believe you're about to get your answer my friend." he said smugly.

----------------------------------

Jobz smiled as he placed his cards into the graveyard, "Now the cards I just discarded effects activate, first my Broww Huntsman of Dark World allowing me to draw a card when he was discarded," he said as he drew, "next thanks to their effects, I get to special summon Sillva Warlord of Dark World and Beiige Vanguard of Dark World." Jobz said as a slime covered skeletal fiend (4/1600/1300) and a large black skinned fiend with long curved blades attached to the bottom of his hands (5/2300/1400) arose to the feild."Next I'll summon my Brron Mad King of Dark World." He said as a jacket wearing fiend with chain wrapped arms(4/1800/400), "Now Beiige attack her Ambulanceroid with Dark Land Spear!" Jobz called as his monster charged it's spear into the smaller machine.

Jobz:600

Alice:1500

"Now attack her Gyoroid my Mad King with Dark World inferno." Jobz commanded as his monster let out a bloodcurdling laugh as it threw a black ball of fire towards the small helicopter monster, again sending it flying into the air.

Jobz:600

Alice:700

"Now Sillva attack with Dark Blade Onslaught!" Jobz commanded pointing towards Alice's Gyoroid as it began to fall towards the field with it's eyes replaced by swirls once again as his monster crouched down before shooting forward and cleaving Alice's Gyroid in two with his blades.

Jobz:600

Alice:0

"Ah, very good mister Banks, miss Walkins you are excused." Professor Selmhert said to the tired looking Ra and the blushing Slifer who returned to their seats.

"Well that was a huge waste of time." Jobz said taking his seat next his seat next to Odd.

"Whadd'ya mean Jobz, that comeback was great publicity for us and I think you made a new friend." Odd said grinning mischievously as glanced slightly to the blushing Slifer girl talking to a few other Slifer girls two rows ahead of them, Jobz ignoring him.

"Whatever dude." Jobz said as he leaned back in his seat placing his hands behind his head.

"Oh, Jobz, I nearly forgot, allow me to introduce..." Odd said gesturing towards Eric and Liz, "um...oh, how rude of me, I never asked you your names...um…" Odd said as his grin turned into a slight frowning expression.

Liz reached over Eric's shoulder and shook Odd's hand, "I'm Lisette, but please call me Liz and this is Eric." She said gesturing to Eric.

"Ah, pleased to make your acquaintance," Odd said before turning his head to look at his companion, "aren't we Jobz?" Odd asked in an encouraging tone, Jobz merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"Okay class," Professor said drawing attention to the monitor which displayed the field data on the first turn of the duel which had transpired only moments ago, "Let's examine the move miss Walkins made here..."

-----------------------------------

After trudging through the school day Eric had found a few a things out, one was that due to the wide variety of teachers the academy had to offer, he drew the proverbial short straw with his collaboration between boring teachers, militant psychos, and crazy hippies. Another was that Liz had nearly a completely identical schedule to his. He also learned that Liz frowned upon his classroom 'habits' as much as the teachers did...only the teachers didn't walk back to the dorms with him or nag his ear off while walking back with him.

"I can't believe you said that!" Liz yelled at him with a look of sheer disbelief.

Eric just looked at her confused to why she was so angry, "What, she was crazy, and everyone was thinking it?" He said referring to the statement he made to his Geometry teacher Mrs. Geoka.

"I was referring to when you asked her 'Are you on crack and if so how did you survive a dose of that sheer magnitude to say something that retarded?' as you so eloquently put it." She said holding her face in her hand as he grinned to himself at his snappy comeback.

"Come on, at least our classes will be more interesting with me questioning things like that." He said trying to make his cutest face to appease her, only to receive a smack upside the head.

"Am I going to have to keep you in line the whole year?" Liz asked rubbing her temples.

"...If I say yes will you hit me again?" Eric asked holding his head in mock fear.

"You're crazy aren't you?" She asked him with a questioning expression on her face.

"Well, that's what happens when you get walked into a ceiling fan at a young age." Eric said making Liz stop in her tracks and give him a look of shock and complete disbelief. "What?" Eric asked as the girl started catching up with him.

"Do I even want to ask?" Liz said in a scared voice.

"I wouldn't if I was you." He deadpanned as they reached the porch of the Ra boys dorm. "Well I'll see ya tomorrow." He said as he walked up to the door.

"Just stay out of trouble." She said in a pleading tone.

"I make no promises." Eric retorted as she walked down the path. He entered into the dorm and continued down the hall until he reached his room only to find a note on his door. "What's this?" He said taking the note off the door and skimming over the notes contents.

_Dear Neighbor_

_I would like to invite you over to get to better know you, please come at your nearest connivance._

_Sincerely_

_Oscar D. Dowyel_

Eric read, "Why does that name sound strangely familiar?" He asked himself as he threw his things into his room before knocking on room number thirty-seven's door. Eric could hear a faint "Please come in." from behind the door before opening it to find Odd sitting on the edge of the bed and Jobz laying in a chair with his hand covering his eyes.

"Oh Eric, so you're my neighbor, what a pleasant surprise." Odd said with his grin beaming at Eric. "Um...your...uh…eye is twitching." Odd said slightly surprised at Eric subconscious's way of dealing with the crazy duo more often. Then the room was filled with a low pitched ringing only to see Jobz pull out his PDA and examining it before smiling to himself.

"See you guys later, the girls swim team is having their first meeting." He said getting up from his chair and making his way to the door.

Odd cocked an eyebrow at Jobz, "How'd you get that memo, you don't swim...and you're kind of a guy?"

Jobz merely grinned as he made his way out the door only saying, "I know a guy."

Eric and Odd sat there in silence for a couple of seconds before Odd got up, "Sorry, but I've gotta go make sure he stays out of trouble." He said as he made his way to the door closely followed by Eric. "I'll see ya around Neighbor." Odd said with a wave after locking his door and then began on his way to track down his friend.

"...Great..." Eric said as went into his room and crashed onto his bed. "Well, can't tell mom I ain't meeting interesting people...unfortunately." He said as he fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000

Well I hope you the reader enjoyed the story, I do it fro you the reader, but I don't know what you want unless ya tell me by reviewing, so please all I ask is at least on review per chapter, that's all I ask.

And yes, I was walked into a ceiling fan at the age of three. My friends tell me it explains everything about my strange personality, and yes I did ask my Geometry teacher if she was on crack, but I wasn't the first, but I was the only one to say it so she could hear me. :)


	4. The Grand Defender

Yo, thanks to all those who've kept reading, these are the people

Faithful answer corner:

Alesa14:Thanks and I try to update every week, I try to start on the next chapter right after I update.

Disclaimer: How many times do I gotta tell ya I don't own anything that I didn't create, can't you tell yourself, do you like to see me suffer? Oh well, I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I own all characters used to this point..

-------------------------------

Liz stared at Eric from across the table during study hall still trying to grasp the story of what had transpired last period. "Okay, tell one more time, but speak up." She said to an obviously distraught Eric as he carelessly doodled in his notebook.

Eric gazed up at her sighing at his predicament, "Alright ya see..."

------Flashback------

Eric was in the academy's well stocked weight room, examining the extensive selection of weight machines when he tripped on a loose weight and fell forward into something both strangely hard and soft, soon accompanied by the sound of a loud '_THUD_' and then an equally loud scream of "Aughhhh!". Eric looked up to see he'd collided with an exceedingly overweight black student who was glaring down at him.

"What's da big idea?!" He said as his large hand grasped nearly all of Eric's shirt lifting him several inches off the ground to meet him at eye level.

"I-I...uh...", Eric was interrupted by the loud whistle of the former naval marine that was their coach, Coach Milton. He stood several feet away wearing his government issued sweats.

"Put 'em down Elroy!" He demanded in a stereotypical marine fashion. Elroy merely glared at Eric before letting him go and letting Eric fall to the floor, "Now I don't even want to think about seeing anymore of this funny business, do you understand me?!" The Coach bellowed in a stereotypical Drill-sergeant tone.

Elroy plastered on a fake grin, "Yes sir." The coach feeling satisfied walked away to attend to other business, after he left Elroy stood up from the bench he'd been sitting at and turned his gaze back to Eric on the floor. It was then that Eric realized that Elroy was easily twice his size as he bent down to look Eric in the eyes, "I'm only gonna say this once so pay attention, after last period you and me are gonna meet down at the basketball courts and. We're. Gonna. Duel." He said putting emphasis on the last few words before turning and moving to another machine to continue his workout.

"I can't say that was the smartest move there kid." Said a familiar voice from behind Eric.

"Creg?" Eric said turning to see the blonde dragon duelist.

"Yeah, long time no see, sorry about before, but a job's a job ya know," he said helping Eric up, "but seriously you picked one heck of a fight." Creg said as he cast a glance at Elroy across the room.

"You know him?" Eric asked getting over his shock of the situation.

"I don't know much about Elroy beside the rumors and the hype, but I know he's on a a big upswing since last year when he got promoted to Ra yellow during the last dorm switch exam, and that he's recognized as one of the best defense players in the academy and a few people call him the Grand Defender." He said looking serious.

Eric took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair, "Great..." he said as the bell rang, "Ah screw it, not like I had anything better to do today." He said simply as put his hat back on and he headed towards the locker room.

------Flashback End--------

As Eric finished the bell rang signaling the end of the day, "Well, I've gotta get this over with." He said haphazardly tossed his notebook into his bag.

"Well, what's the worst that can happen?" Liz asked as she walked along Eric out of the library.

"Who knows." Eric said simply as they made their way towards the basketball courts.

---------------------

The basketball courts were a picturesque junction between the main academy grounds, the less wooded area of the islands forests, and on a direct route to the Lake Alanca which happened to be prime swimming area on the island, so students tended to gather around the courts as a meeting place. It was no surprise to Eric that there was easily fifty students mingling around the courts. He even saw Creg sitting on a bench obviously awaiting the match. Creg saw him and flashed him a confident smile and a thumbs up eliciting a sweat drop from Eric as Elroy made his way down the path.

"So you ready ta' go down?" He asked confidently.

"I dunno, but I doubt you'd take a rain check." Eric said with his usual amount of sarcasm as he pulled on his dueldisk.

Elroy smirked as they activated their gear, "Let's see how funny you are after I tear you apart."

Elroy:4000

Eric:4000

Eric drew, "Alright, I'll start with a face down card and I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior," he said as a red armor wearing knight appeared on the field(4/1600/1000), "and when he's summoned he get's a spell counter which increases his attack by three hundred points." He said as he ended his turn(4/1900/1000).

"My move, I'll start by playing the field spell Chorus of Sanctuary which'll boost all the monsters on the field defense by five hundred points." He explained as the field began to be covered in roses and cherubs flew over their heads(4/1900/1000-4/1900/1500), "Next I play Stumbling, so now whenever a monster is summoned it's immediately switched to defense mode." he said as his card materialized on the field, "Now I play one face down card and summon my Stone Statue of the Aztecs," he said as a large blue and green stone statue appeared onto the field(4/300/2000-4/300/2500), "and due to Stumbling's effect it's switched to defense mode, your move."

"Okay then, I'll activate Breaker's effect allowing me to tribute his spell counter to destroy one magic or trap card on the field, so I'll destroy your Stumbling." He said as the stone in Breaker's sword began to glow before he blasted a beam light from his sword which shattered Elroy's Stumbling(4/1900/1500-4/1600/1500), "Next I play one card face down and summon my Cyber Tutu in attack mode and end my turn." He said as his pink haired ballerina spun onto the field(3/1000/800-3/1000/1300).

-------------------

Creg sat with his arms crossed enjoying the beautiful day and the duel infront of him when he felt a familiar presence join him on the bench, "Well fancy meeting you here princess." He said grinning not bothering to take his eyes off the match before him.

The girl next to him just gave a disapproving huff, "I see you're as charming as ever Creg." She said with her voice dripping with uncharacteristic sarcasm.

"Aw Sammy, that's cold, but what're you do'n here anyway?" He said casting a questioning glance to the Slifer girl next to him.

Samantha crossed her arms in an angry manner narrowing her eyes while watching the match, "I was planning to 'accidentally' run into Eric on his way back to the dorms, but then I got a message from Tech saying he was dueling down here." She said as if she'd been greatly wronged, earning a sweatdrop from Creg.

"I see you've taken a...personal...interest in the kid, huh Samantha?" Creg said laughing a little at her antics.

"Well I could say the same for you Creg, but what's your excuse, didn't peg you to swing for the other team." Samantha said mocking the boy sitting next to her.

Creg gave a sigh, "I see you haven't lost that razor sharp wit of yours, but the kid's good and he's got potential, I just wanna see what he does with that potential is all." Creg said turning back to the duel.

----------------------

Elroy drew his card, "Alright I'll play one face down card and sacrifice my statue to summon my Total Defense Shogun," He said as his statue disappeared and a caped warrior with three large swords on his back appeared onto the field in it's place(6/1550/2500-6/1550/3000), "and thanks to his effect he not only can change his battle position to defense position right after he's summoned," Elroy said as his monster kneeled down drawing one of his giant swords, "but he can even attack while in defense position, so strike his Cyber Tutu with Grand Shogun Shockwave!" Elroy's monster raised his sword above his head slamming it down hard onto the ground below sending a wave of force towards Eric's monster.

"I activate my trap card, Blast Held by a Tribute," Eric said as his trap flipped, "it allows me to destroy all your monsters and deal a thousand life points of damage when you attack with a monster you had to make a sacrifice to summon."

Elroy grinned, "I counter with Seven Tools of the Bandit, by paying one thousand life points I can negate your trap and continue my attack." Eric's trap shattering before the shockwave connected with Cyber Tutu forcing her to burst apart.

Elroy:3000

Eric:3450

"I'll play one more card face down and I end my turn, your move kid." Elroy said with a confident smirk

"Okay," Eric said drawing his card, "I sacrifice my Breaker the Magical Warrior to summon my Fiend Megacyber" his knight vanishing as a tall warrior wearing yellow armor rose onto the field, "Now I'll activate my face down, card Enemy Controller, allowing me to change the position of your monster to attack mode." He explained as a giant game controller appeared on the field shooting its' cord into the chest of Elroy shogun forcing it to a standing position, "Now attack his shogun with Cyber Spark Lightning!" He commanded as his monster charged a black electrical current between it's hands before releasing it at the opposing monster.

Elroy:2350

Eric:3450

"My move then, first I activate my face down card Labyrinth of Nightmare," Elroy said as his trap rose onto the field, "this card forces every monster to change it's battle position at the end of each players turn, next I play the spell Snatch Steal allowing me to take control of your Fiend Megacyber." He said as Eric's monster was dragged across to Elroy's side of the field, "then I'll tribute him to summon my Labyrinth Wall." Elroy said as Eric's monster vanished and was replaced by a large section of a labyrinth(5/0/3000-5/0/3500), "And now I play the spell card Shield and Sword which allows me to switch all monsters on the field attack and defense until the end of the turn(5/0/3500-5/3000/500), so attack him directly with Labyrinth Avalanche!" The stone wall began firing bricks at Eric with incredible speed.

Elroy:2350

Eric:450

"I'll end my turn with one last face down card and let my Labyrinth of Nightmare's effect kick in allowing my monster to turn back to defense mode as its points return to normal, your move kid." Elroy said ending his turn with a single card in his hand.

"U-ugh...I draw," Eric said as he examined the card he drew, '_Peten huh, this could work,_' he thought as looked at the card which winked at him, '_WAIT, did that card just wink at me, nah, I must be seeing things._' Eric thought to himself as he passed the thought aside he played his card, "I'll play one card in defense mode and end my turn."

"Okay first I'll switch my Labyrinth Wall into attack mode and then I'll activate my facedown card DNA Surgery and alter the types of all our monsters into warriors allowing me to activate my next card," Elroy said activating his spell card, "Weapon Change, allowing me to pay seven hundred life points to switch the attack and defense of any warrior or machine on my side of the field 'til the end of your turn." Elroy's card activated allowing his monster's power to grow(5/0/3500-5/3000/500).

Elroy:1650

Eric:450

"Now attack with Labyrinth Avalanche!" Elroy commanded as his monster fired its bricks at Eric's defending monster shattering it.

"That allows the effect of my monster to activated letting me summon a second Peten the Dark Clown in defense mode by removing the first from play when it enters into the graveyard." Eric explained as a masked clown wearing a large red hat arose onto the filed striking a whimsical pose(3/500/1200-3/500/1700).

"Whatever, I'll end my turn allowing my Labyrinth of Nightmare's effect to activate switching my monster back to defense mode." Elroy said as his monster shifted positions once again.

"My move and first I use my Gilasaurus's ability allowing me to special summon him to the field and letting you special summon a monster from your graveyard." Eric said as a raptor appeared onto the field.

"Alright then, I summon my Total Defense Shogun back to the field in defense mode." Elroy said as his shogun rose back onto the field readied in defense(6/1550/2500-6/1550/3000).

"Now I'll sacrifice both of my monsters to summon," Eric said as both his monsters vanished and a circle or crackling dark energy appeared in their place, "the Dark Magician of Chaos." He said as a blue skinned mage rose out of the circle onto the field holding his magic staff(8/2800/2600-8/2800/3100).

------------------

Samantha stood there amazed at the monster that'd just arose onto the field as Creg sat back in his seat with a huge smirk on his face suppressing a laugh, "Looks like the kids got more in common with ol' Gabe then even you knew Sammy." Saying the last part in a chuckle.

------------------

"Thanks to his special ability when he's summoned I can take one magic card from my graveyard and add it to my hand," he said as he selected the card from his graveyard, "and thanks to his effect I summon another Peten to my field in attack mode." he added as his clown danced onto the field next to his magician.

"So what, even if you beat one of my monsters next turn I'll just destroy your stupid magician, just give up already kid!" Elroy taunted his foe confident in his victory.

"Well I guess we'll have to see about that dude, but first I play Mystical Space Typhoon so I can destroy your Weapon Change." Eric said as blast of wind shattered Elroy's spell changing his monster's stats(5/3000/500-5/0/3500).

"What's the point, you just made my defense stronger?!" Elroy continued to berate his opponent.

"I see you forgot what I had in my graveyard," Eric said smugly as his Peten crossed an arm as he wagged a condescending finger at Elroy as Eric played the card, "I activate Enemy Controller and change your Labyrinth Wall into attack mode," forcing Elroy's monster to shift it position, "now my Dark Magician of Chaos, attack his Labyrinth with Chaos Scepter!" Eric's Magician leaping into the air spinning its' staff while a black and blue ball of energy formed around the head of the staff before bringing it crashing down on Elroy's monster.

Elroy:0

Eric450

"No...way..." Elroy gasped as he stood there with his agape and the remainder of his hand falling from his grasp as he watched Eric's clown make a 'victory' sign and pose for the crowd before vanishing with the other cards when Eric deactivated his dueldisk and was joined by Liz.

-------------------

"Can't say I really believe it, but he did win, guess you guys were right 'bout the kid after all." Creg said turning to Samantha only to find a vacant spot on the bench. "Huh?" He said with a surprised expression on his face.

--------------------

"Great duel, good job Eric, but you had me a little worried there near the end though." Liz said congratulating Eric before giving him a playful punch in the arm.

"I know, but that's kinda how it goes." Eric said with a bit of a nervous laugh before he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around to be greeted by a tall and very attractive Slifer girl.

"You're Malcom's friend aren't you?" She asked innocently.

"Um...I haven't met anybody named Malcom." Eric said trying to search his memory.

The girl gave a somewhat comical surprised expression before going on, "C'mon you know, he's a tall Obelisk, dark hair with a buncha ponytails, likes playing Chess." She said as she made several funny gestures with her hands to help Eric visualize Malcom.

That's when it clicked and Eric remembered, "Oh yeah, I remember him, but he never told me his name."

The girl smacked her forehead hearing this, "Ugh, that idiot has no manners, but anyhow, I'm Samantha," she said taking Eric's hand and shaking it, "I was passing by and saw your duel, that was an awesome comeback." She said energetically.

"Oh-um, y-yeah, I'm Eric and this my friend Liz." He said introducing himself and his friend.

"Nice to meet you." She said faking her best smile as she waved to Liz, '_She'd better be just a friend_.' Samantha roared in her head, "Oh yeah, Eric I have something for you." She said holding her hands behind her back and grinning from ear to ear.

"Huh, oh what is..." Before Eric could finish Samantha bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek, earning a burning blush from Eric and a fuming glare from Liz.

"That's to celebrate your victory." she said in a slightly seductive voice as she stood up, "Don't be a stranger." She said winking before jogging off towards the school, turning as she ran to yell back, "Oh, and Malcom usually hangs around the park at that old chess table on the weekends if ya ever wanna play him." She said waving goodbye as she vanished over a hill.

Eric just stood there for a minute grasping what just happened when a smack to the back of the head from Liz brought him back to reality, "Okay lover boy, let's get going." She said as she grabbed Eric by his wrist and dragged him off back towards their dorms.

-------------------------

After walking Liz back to her dorm, Eric made his way back to his own respective dorm. When he got to the dorms he found Professor Pennsdale sitting in his rocking chair reading a large book occasionally scribbling something down in a notebook on his lap. As he stepped onto the porch he greeted the professor, "How's it going Penns." He said using his personal nickname for his teacher.

"Oh, Eric, so nice to see you." He said with his usual polite smile.

"Same to you, what'cha working on there professor?" Eric asked looking down at the horribly illegible handwriting in the note book.

"Oh, I'm just preparing a lesson on duelspirits for one of my more advanced history classes." He said as he jotted a few more notes down into his notebook.

"Duelspirits?" Eric said with a quizzical expression.

Professor Pennsdale closed his book and set it on his lap before looking at Eric with an excited look on his face, "Well, as we all know that the ancient Egyptians who first created the images of the earliest duel monsters believed that they held the spirits of the creatures they depicted. These spirits are said to make connection with duelist who reflect them, some duelists today claim that they exist and lend them strength during their matches while others say they follow their master and help them in everyday events." He said with a rather joyful tone at being able to share his knowledge with a willing young man.

Eric just gave a sigh, "Sounds way to out there for me."

"It's true that the sightings are few and far between, but one of the people who claims they exist happens to be the King of Games Yugi Muto." He said grinning at Eric.

"Well good luck with that Penns." Eric said as he headed inside the dorms, the memory of his Peten still fresh in his mind, '_Nah, it couldn't be..._' he thought to himself as he headed down the main hall. As he passed the main living room he caught a glimpse of Odd shaking a red haired Slifer boy's hand while Jobz laid back on the coach with his eyes closed, he could hear the faint sound of "...pleasure doing business with you..." as he walked by. After reaching his room Eric just tossed his stuff in a corner and sat back in one of the chairs in his room while he lazily flipped through the cards in his deck.

_"I'd go with the brunette, but that blonde is cute too." _Eric heard a strange voice from over his shoulder. Turning around suddenly to see who was behind him only to come face to face with Peten the Dark Clown, _"Hey boss, nice ta meet ya," _he said as Eric's jaw dropped and he sat there completely silent, _"uh...hello, boss? H-E-L-L-OOOOOO???" _Peten said waving his hand infront of Eric's face.

Eric finally regained enough of his senses to raise a pointing finger at the monster floating infront of him, "Y-y-you're..." Eric stammered.

_"Peten the Dark Clown, yes sir, at your service and before you scream you might want to consider that only other humans with duelspirits can see me." _Peten said as he laid back putting his hands behind his head and floating through the air.

"...O-okay..." Eric said as he started to calm down, "but what're you doing here?"

_"Weren't you listen'n to the old man out front? I'm your duelspirit. You and me are two of a kind so I 'm able to take form in this world using you as a medium." _Peten explained, drawing images in the air with his magic to help him tell his story. _"Though I was start'n to wonder when you'd start listen to me." _He said as he turned onto his his stomach and rested his head in his hand.

"...How long have you been trying exactly?" Eric asked the hovering clown infront of him.

_"Since ya put me in your deck boss." _He said simply as he grinned at Eric, _"Now as I was saying, you've got your hands full with the ladies boss." _He said taking a seat next to Eric wrapping an arm around his master.

Eric placed his head in his hand, "I must be outta my mind." Eric said tiredly.

_"That's why I like ya boss, you're funny, unlike a lot of humans, you're a born clown,"_ Peten said laughing, _"now personally I'd go with the blonde, but you've got a rare chance with an older women so..." _Peten went on as Eric tried to suppress the growing migraine that his new roommate was giving him.

_0000000000000000_

Well I hope you liked the chapter, and as always I'm begg'n ya to review. I want to please you the reader and as always if ya got an OC I'll take it and do my very best to add him in.


	5. Hormones Just Suck

YA-HA, It's that time again kiddies.

Faithful answer corner:

THE DUDE : Thanks for the characters dude, I'd be glad to use them.

Olivia : Thanks for reviewing, and you already know I suck at basic grammar so get over it.

-------------------

_BLREEP-BLREEP-BLREEP-BLRE-SMASH_..."...Ugh." Eric groaned as he he was forced again from his sleep, "That was one heck of a dream, I mean a real life Peten," Eric went on rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

_"You rang boss?" _Peten said as he magical popped up in front of Eric, earning a dismal look from the duelist.

"...Crap..." Eric said in a dull monotone as he went to take his shower. After about fifteen minutes he returned to find Peten floating whimsically through the air preforming card tricks with one hand while the other rested behind his head as several pairs of disembodied hands clapped as he finished a trick.

_"So boss, what're we doing today?"_Peten said as he continued his card play.

"Well Liz said she couldn't hang today, so I was just gonna wander around the island." Eric said as he finished getting dressed grabbing his dueldisk as he walked out of the room with Peten floating after him.

_"So boss, are there any girls around here you got your eye on?" _Peten asked with a wide grin poking Eric who was quickly growing tired of his clown's antics.

"That's none of you're business," Eric snapped as he noticed a familiar Ra sitting in a tree with a pair of binoculars in hand, "hey Jobz," he yelled once he'd reached the base of the tree, "what'cha do'n up there man?"

Jobz kept his eyes glued to sight he was viewing through his binoculars, "Just viewing the the beautiful scenery this island has to offer." He said in a suggestive tone.

Peten falling prey to his curiosity floated up next Jobz pulling a telescope from under his hat and peering into the direction Jobz was, _"OH, never has there been such a beautiful sight been beheld!" _He exclaimed as he glided back to Eric's side.

"Girls I take it?" Eric said sighing at his spirits antics.

Jobz chuckled as he watched the ladies splash eachother and cannonball into the lake, "You bet your sweet as..." Jobz went silent as the binoculars fell from his hands before he cried out, "OH DEAR SWEET HOLY MERCIFUL GOD IN HEAVEN, WHY!?!?!?!" He screamed grabbing his eyes as he fell from his branch.

Eric walked up to Jobz as he lied at the trunk of the tree, "What was that all about?" Eric asked surprised by the outburst.

Jobz just lay there with a distraught look on his face, "Four words, Lunacroft." He said simply with one hand still covering his eyes.

"Yeah, and?" Eric asked.

"In a thong." He said nearly crying remembering the horrible image.

Eric just stood there with a sickened and pale expression on his face at picturing the mental image. After they'd both finally gotten over it, Eric helped Jobz to his feet, "Hey, where's Odd?" Eric asked wondering where Jobz upbeat pink haired counterpart happened to be.

Jobz dusted himself off and motioned for Eric to follow him as he started down the path towards the academy, "Odd's acticting as the negotiator for a coupl'a big time clients who don't trust the each other when it comes to trading, and seeing as how diplomacy isn't one of my strong suits, he gave me the day off so he could handle the job himself." He said putting his hands behind his head as he walked.

"Well, can't say I blame him." Eric deadpanned.

"Oh mister Sifer," a voice called drawing there attention to the man wearing a Obelisk jacket and orange tinted glasses approached them carrying several thick folders, "it's been a while my boy." He said festively.

"Professor Sydrycks." Eric said as the glasses wearing man stopped infront of him.

"Ah, I see you've met young mister Banks as well, " he said nodding to Jobz, "I trust you're keeping up with your studies." He said giving Eric a questioning look.

Eric rubbed the back of his head and gave a light laugh, "Uh, yeah, of course."

Sydrycks gave a smile at Eric's antics, "Very good, oh would you boys mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure, what'cha want us to do." Eric asked as Sydrycks reached under his arm grabbing one of the thick folders and handing it to Eric.

"I need you to please deliver this to Professor Selmhert in the gym, I'd do it myself, but Headmistress Lunacroft asked me to deliver these to all the staff while she attended to some urgent business." He said not noticing the boys pale at the mention of the Headmistress's name.

"Sure Professor," Eric said as he took the folder, "see ya around." Eric said giving a wave before he and Jobz started back down the path path towards the academy.

"Good day to you boys, and thank you." Sydrycks said as he continued his duties.

Peten hovered next to Eric with a distressed look on his clown face, _"I don't trust that guy boss."_ He said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Why's that?" Eric asked under his breath so it didn't look like he was talking to himself.

_"I just get a bad feeling around him," _Peten went on hushing his voice as to not alarm Eric, _"he reeks of blood."_

------------------

Once they found the the gym they were both surprised by the large amounts of Cray paper hanging from the ceiling and walls as students from all dorms scurried about setting up tables and some still hanging decorations. Professor Selmhert was standing near a wall directing two Slifer girls as they hung a banner on the wall.

They approached the professor, "Excuse me Professor?" Eric said politely as she turned her attention from the banner to the two Ras behind her.

"Oh, mister Sifer and mister Bank, you aren't on the decorating committee, what're you doing here." She asked the boys.

"Professor Sydrycks asked us to give you this file." Eric said handing the folder to her as Jobz wander over towards the girls hanging the banner.

"Ah yes, thank you ver-," she was interrupted by the call from an Obelisk girl across the gym, "oh, please excuse me," She said as she left to help her student. Eric just turned to find Jobz admiring the backside of the Slifer girl standing above him on the ladder.

Eric sighed at his companions actions as Jobz was soon joined by Peten, "Hey Jobz, ya ready to go," he called getting Jobz to face him, "um...you might wanna take a step back." Eric said in a cautious tone while taking a step back himself.

Jobz just gave him a questioning look, "What'dya mean, what..." Jobz was interrupted by a short scream as the Slifer girl fell from the ladder above him landing on top of Jobz, "...for?" He said having received his answer.

The familiar looking girl quickly got off of Jobz trying to help him up while rapidly apologizing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor...Jacob?" The redhead said gasping as she helped Jobz to his feet.

"Huh," Jobz said with a confused look on his face as Eric walked up beside him, "have we met?" He asked earning a downcast look from the girl before getting smacked upside the head by Eric.

"Dude it's Alice, she's in our first period, for cry'n out loud, you freak'n dueled on the first day of class." He yelled at his companion as Jobz glared back at him.

"Hey, I'm not a people person, heck the only reason I remeber you is 'cause of that stupid hat!" Jobz yelled back pointing at Eric head.

"It's alright," Alice said breaking up the boy's argument, "we never actually introduced ourselves." She said blushing as she noticed Jobz look her up and down really quick.

'_Wow, she's not half bad._' Jobz thought to himself, "So are you okay." He asked.

Alice blushed a little more at the question, "I-I'm fine." She said simply.

"What's with all the decorations around here?" Eric asked glancing around the gym.

"You mean you don't know?" Alice said with a surprised look at the two boys.

"No." they both said in unison.

"Homecoming is next week, we're getting the gym ready for the dance." She said as the boys exchanged surprised looks at one another.

"Well thanks for the heads up Alice." Jobz said giving her a nod.

"Yeah it was nice seeing you, but we were just...," Eric was interrupted by a call from behind.

"Hey you in the weird hat," the voice called as Eric turned around to find a rather tall Ra with shaggy black hair followed by a slightly shorter Ra girl with long light brown hair and small square glasses, "are you the guy that beat Elroy the other day?" The boy asked in a stern tone.

"Yeah, and who're you?" Eric asked the two strangers.

"I'm Mac Lopin," he said pointing to himself and then to the girl standing next to him, "and this is Alexa Lumes." He said as the girl behind him jumped in front of him.

"And we are The World Enders!" Alexa said striking a strange pose as Mac held his face in his hands allowing the embarrassment set in as Alexa blushed and hid behind Mac.

"The point is I want a duel, and I ain't leaving without one," Mac said simply brandishing his dueldisk, "shall we step outside."

--------------

"Well, can't say I this was how I planned to spend my day off." Jobz said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets as he watched Eric and Mac take their respective places across from one another outside of the gym.

"Well then why'd ya come?" Alexa asked simply.

"Didn't have anything better to do today." He said shrugging.

"How'd I get roped into this?" Alice asked as she stood between the two on the sidelines as the duel began.

Mac:4000

Eric:4000

"I'll start," Eric said as he drew, "I'll summon my Blade Knight in attack mode and place two facedown cards, your move." Eric said as a silver armored knight rose to the field(4/1600/100).

"Alright, I'll summon my Opticlops in attack mode," a large one-eyed beast rising onto the field(4/1800/1700), "and set three facedown cards, now attack Opticlops with Savage Smash!" Mac comanded his monster as it hurdled towards Eric's knight.

"I activate Mirror Wall which cuts your monsters attack in half," Mac's monster's fist colliding with a crystal wall sending it's force back at itself(4/1800/1700-4/900/1700), "so attack Blade Knight with Shinning Blade of Valor!" Eric said as his knight leapt forth slashing the cyclops in two.

Mac:3300

Eric 4000

"My move, and since I chose not to pay two thousand life points my Mirror Wall is destroyed," Eric said as his trap shattered, "now I'll summon my Rocket Warrior in attack mode," he said as a dart shaped solider appeared on the field(4/1500/1300), "and attack with my Blade Knight."

"Sorry, but I'll activate Negate attack," Mac said flipping his trap, "this stops your attack and ends your battle phase." He said as Blade Knights attack was halted before it could reach him.

"Your move then." Eric said trying to asses Mac's plans.

"Alright I draw and activate my facedown card Solemn Wishes which allows me to gain five hundred life points each time I draw." He said as his trap flipped.

Mac:3800

Eric:4000

"Then I'll activate my other facedown card Jar of Greed which let's me draw one more card and gain another five hundred life points for it thanks to my Solemn Wishes." Mac siad as he drew and his life points increased.

Mac:4300

Eric:4000

"Now I play Snatch Steal to take control of your Blade Kight," Mac said as Eric's knight was dragged ont his side of the field, "Now I activate my spell card Puppet Magic of Dark Ruler which allows me to special summon any fiend monster from my Graveyard as long as I remove from play monsters on my side of the field whose level exactly equal to the monster I'm brining back, so I remove your Blade Knight from play to special summon my Opticlops." Eric watched as his knight vanished in a dark cloud of energy and in its place rose a familar one-eyed beast. "Now I summon my Winged Minion in attack mode," A small blue winged fiend rose to the field(2/700/700), "and I'll use his effect to sacrifice him to increase my Opticlops's attack and defense by seven hundred points." Mac said as his Opticlops grabbed the smaller and crushed it in his hand releasing a green energy which flowed into Opticlops(4/1800/1700-4/2500/2400). "Now I'll attack, strike Opticlops with Savage Smash!" Opticlops charged forward slamming his fist into the smaller Rocket Warrior shattering it.

Mac:4300

Eric:3000

"I activate Damage Condenser," Eric said flipping his facedown card, "I discard a card from my hand to summon a monster from my deck which has an attack equal to or less than the damage I received," Eric said pulling a card from his deck, "so I'll bring out Ginat Germ in defense mode." He stated as the large brown and purple amoeba rose to the field(2/1000/100).

"Okay, then I'll end my move, you're up." Mac said confidently.

"Alright, I'll play this card in defense mode and one facedown card, your move." Eric said switching gears to a safe defense.

"My draw and thanks to my Solemn Wishes I gain another five hundered points." Mac went on letting his trap run it's course.

Mac:4800

Eric:3000

"Now it's time I show you why we're called The World Enders, I'll play the ritual card End of The World," Mac said as a pillar of blue light descended onto the field.

-------------

"E-end of The World?" Alice asked as they watched the light descended onto the field infront of them.

"It's a rare ritual that summons one of two monsters," Alexa said not even taking her eyes off the field, "one of light and one of dark, each a forerunner to the destrution of the world." Alexa went on as the form appeared inside of the pillar.

"I take it that Eric's in trouble." Jobz said as he watched the match unfold.

"To put it simply," Alexa said looking at Jobz, "yes."

--------------

"by offering my Opticlops on the field and the Big Eye from my hand," a giant hand emerged from the pillar dragging opticlops and Big Eye into the light as a large being began to emerge slowly from the light, "to summon Demise King of Armageddon!" Mac exclained as the Skull faced giant clad in black and white armor brandishing a monstrous battle axe burst from the pillar of light with a roar(8/2400/2000).

--------------

"That's it?" Jobz said questioning the power of the monster that towered over the field before them. "His Opticlops was stronger than this thing."

Alexa just giggled, "Yeah, but you haven't seen what he can do yet silly."

---------------

"Now I'll pay two thousand life points to activate my monster's effect which allows me to destroy every card on the field except for my Demise, go Armageddon!" Mac commanded as his monster raised its' axe above its head before a burst of light engulfed the field destroying everything with a loud explosion.

Mac:2800

Eric:3000

"I activate the effect of the Peten the Dark Clown I had in defense mode, when he's sent to the graveyard I can remove him from play to special summon another Peten in defense mode." Eric said drawing his clown from his deck to the field. His clown giving him a questioning look to his master as he saw the monster in front of him(3/500/1200).

_"Hey boss, ya got a plan right?" _Peten pleaded with his master as he stared down the giant skull faced monster before him.

Eric smiled at his monster, "Yeah, but involves a clown as cannon fodder."

"Now I attack, Demise strike with Doomsday Axe!" Mac's monster raised its' axe high above its' head before slamming it down onto the field demolishing Peten.

"Now I activate Peten's effect again and remove him from play to summon another to the field in attack mode." Eric said as his clown rose back onto the field.

"Alright I'll end my turn." Mac said waiting to see what Eric had planned.

"My move, now I'll play Brain Control allowing me to pay eight hundred life points to take control of Demise." Eric said as Mac's monster stomped across the field.

Mac:2800

Eric:2200

"Now I'll sacrifice both our monsters to summon my Dark Magician of Chaos." His dark mage rose to the field ready for battle(8/2800/2600). "Now attack Mac with Chaos Scepter!" Eric called as his monster struck his staff into Mac's chest knocking him off his feet.

Mac:0

Eric:2200

"Mac!" Alexa called as she ran to his side as he tried to sit up.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, but I didn't see that coming," Mac said as Alexa helped him up.

"To tell the truth neither did I, it was a close duel." Eric said as he walked over to Mac.

Mac gave a small laugh,"I like you kid, you got someth'n about you, can't put my finger on it."

"It's the hat." Eric said simply looking up at the taller student who began laughing again at the smaller first year.

-------------

Odd stood in one of the many empty class rooms, the only light came from the afternoon sun streaming through the windows and the fading light of the nearly completed cigarette hanging from Odd's mouth. As he deactivated his gear he made his way over to the desk where one of the cards he'd been appraising only moments ago lay. He picked it up and carefully ran his fingers over the card once again, it was an obvious forgery, "Make sure you take this to heart," Odd said as he began ripping the card, "I don't care if you try to pawn such an obvious fake off on some fool who can't tell the difference, that means they didn't deserve it," he went on as he tossed the remnants onto the floor, "but if you ever question my integrity as a professional trader again, you won't be let off so easy." He said as he flicked his cigarette butt to the floor next to the unconscious Obelisk student he'd dueled and defeated moments ago.

Another Obelisk stood in the corner shaking as he watched the pink haired Ra who'd been hired to oversee the trade turn and begin walking towards him, the carefree face he'd been wearing was gone as his blue eyes glinted in the sunlight and his grin had been replaced by an emotionless scowl, "...Ah..." he gasped as Odd came up tohim bringing his had from his side.

"If you'd like to our help in procuring the card you're looking for, please give us a call." Odd said as flicked his wrist before placing a business in the shaking hand of the Obelisk, his usual grinning expression having returned to his face. "I must be on my way, have a nice day." Odd said before exiting the classroom while paying no mind to the Obelisk who crumpled to his knees as he left. "I wonder what ol' Jobz has been up to since I gave him the day off," he wondered aloud as he made his way down the halls to exit the academy, "might as well see what he's upto, sure is a beautiful day." he said as he began whistling a jolly tune as he went.

--------------

After Eric had said his goodbyes to the two tag duelists he'd noticed Jobz handing something to a blushing Alice as he approached them."So...yeah...if your ever look'n for a card or someth'n like that, give me a call 'kay." Jobz said as Alice took the slightly crumpled business card from his hand blushing with her eyes focused on the ground.

"Th-thank you...um...I'd better get back before the professor gets mad." She said before running off towards the gym.

"So, when're you going to ask her out?" Eric said as he popped up behind Jobz as he was watching Alice run back to the gym.

"Duwah...where'd you come from?!" Jobz said jumping back in surprise, Eric always loved popping up behind people.

"Well my mom and dad decided they loved eachother very much and," Eric said as he brought his figer to his bottom lip in a reminiscent fashion.

"Oh dear sweet Lord I've been scarred for life once already today, don't you dare finish that sentence!" Jobz yelled as covered his ears and Glared at Eric.

"Jobz, there you are." A voice called from behind Jobz and Eric. They turned to see Odd happily strolling towards them, "Oh, Eric, how's it been?" Odd asked as he came up to them.

"Noth'n much man,"Jobz said as he he placed his hands behind his head.

"Jobz's got crush." Eric said in a childish sing song voice.

"That's it, I'm burn'n that stupid hat of yours!" Jobz said lunging at Eric who dodged behind Odd.

"Now, now, lets act our age children." Odd said trying to calm Jobz down.

"Whatever, how'd the job go dude." Jobz said giving up.

"Oh, I'll tell ya all about that later." Odd said trying not to let on that he didn't get paid. "More importantly, who's the lucky girl you have a crush on?" Odd asked in an almost motherly tone.

"It's that girl Alice from our Dueling Mechanics class." Eric chimmed in from behind Odd.

"Oh, my little Jobzy is finally becoming a man, they grow up so fast." Odd said dabbing fake tears with a handkerchief.

"Shut up!" Jobz yelled at his pink haired partner.

"Oh, but Jobz, I'm just so happy, and you found such a nice girl too, I approve!" Odd said giving Jobz a big smile and a thumbs up.

"Like I'd care if you approved or not." Jobz said giving a cold glare to Odd.

"Hey guys, I'll see ya around okay." Eric said as he started walking away from the bickering duo.

"See ya later dude." Jobz said with a careless wave as he began walking in the opposite direction.

"Hope you have a pleasent day." Odd yelled as he chased after Jobz.

_"Hey boss, who're you going to be taking to the dance?" _Peten said appearing over Eric's shoulder.

"I ain't going." Eric said simply as he decided he'd make his way down toards the park.

_"Gasp!!!" _Peten cried looking at his master in shock. _"But boss, how can a gentleman such as yourself go on knowing that there are throngs of beautiful women out there that may go __unescorted!?" _Peten went on floating around his master as they made their way to the park.

"Simple, by ignoring it, besides dude, I can't dance to save my life, plus I hate dressing up for this kinda thing." Eric said tiredly as hsi clown spirit continued to annoy him.

---------------

Malcom sat alone in his room examining the chess board in front of him. A knock came to his door before it opened, Malcom just ignored his visitor and continued to study the board before him. The visitor took a seat across from Malcom and moved on of the pawns forward, "I always thought you were the cautious type Azzy." Malcom said as he turned his gaze to the God fearing Obelisk before him.

Azriel merely let his eyes wonder the dark and rather simplistic room as Malcom moved his piece, "I am, but I see no need to be at the moment." Azriel said as they continued their game.

"And why is that Azzy'ma boy?" Malcom asked in a matter-o-fact tone as he captured one of Azriel's pieces.

Azriel just moved his knight not even looking at Malcom as he answered, "There's no pressure, unlike the duels that take place outside, this game means nothing."

Malcom let out a laugh as he moved his bishop putting Azriel in check, "I'd say you're wrong on that one Azzy."

"Why might that be?" Azriel asked as he captured Malcom bishop.

Malcom just moved one of his pawns forward, "Tell me Azzy, d'ya know why they call chess the game of kings?" Malcom asked.

Azriel just gave a tired expression as he moved his queen, "No, I've never given it any thought Mal." He said in an almost carefree manner that was highly uncharacteristic of him.

Malcom just chuckled, "It's because kings used the game of chess to plot battles during war," he said as he moved his rook, positioning it directly infront of Azriel's king, "checkmate." He said simply.

Azriel let out a calm sigh, "How come I can never beat you Mal?" He asked kindheartedly.

Malcom just stood up from his seat and started making his way to the door, "Simple Azzy, it's my job to know more about the battle field than you, "he said as he grabbed his spare keys off his dresser and threw them over his shoulder to Azriel, "lock up when you're done." He said simply giving a wave over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

Azriel gave a sigh as he gazed out the window next to him, "I hope this island will still be as peaceful as this once the end of the month," he said as he watched the waves hit the shore in the distance, "it all rest on that kids shoulder, but can he truly bear such a cross, only time will tell." Azriel said as he made his way out of the dark room.

--------------

As Eric strolled through the park he noticed he'd been getting strange looks from all the students that he walked by and could hear them faintly whispering as he passed them, "This is getting kinda weird." He mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, Eric!" A shout came from behind as he turned to see Samantha jogging up to him waving to get his attention.

"Oh, hey Samantha, how's it go'n." He asked as she came up to him.

"Oh I'm doing good, how've you been?" She asked pleasently as she joined his walk.

"Oh noth'n much, just been hang'n around." Eric said casually as he placed his hands into his pockets.

"Um...Eric, could you do me a big favor?" Samantha asked as she turned to face Eric.

"Oh, um sure, what'cha need?" Eric said ready to offer a helping hand.

"I need a date for the homecoming dance next week, could you please take?" She said giving him a pleading look.

"Oh...I..uh..." Eric stammered tryign to figure out what to say.

_"Go ahead boss, tell her you're not going." _Peten gloated over Eric's shoulder with a smug grin.

Eric ignored his mocking duel spirit and concentrated on the girl before him, "S-sure, uh why not." Eric agreed not knowing what else to say.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" She cried out while pulling Eric into a big hug. "Let me see your PDA." She said energeticly releasing him from the hug as she reached into his blazer and pulled it out his PDA, she fiddled with it for a moment before handing it back to him. "Now I've got your email adress and you have mine," she said smiling an adorable smile, "I've gotta go but I'll see you later," she said bending down and giving him yet another kiss on the cheek before turning and leaving, "thanks again." She called back to him waving.

Eric stood in shock for a minute before the realization of all that just hit him like a freight train, "I guess I'm going to homecoming." He said dumbfounded as he slowly began walking again.

_"So how does it taste boss?" _Peten asked in a sarcastic tone.

"How'd what taste dude?" Eric asked the smart mouthed clown hovering next to him.

_"Eating your words while putting your foot in your mouth." _Peten blurted out before he rolled around in the air laughing hysterically at his own joke.

"Hey, hey, hey, you with the cool hat!" Eric heard a female voice call him from behind. He turned to find a dark tanned girl with light blonde hair placed in two messy buns in a Ra Blazer and a pair of short shorts that ended at mid thigh, "You're that guy who beat Elroy ain't cha?" She asked enthusiastically.

Eric stared at the wide eyed girl infront of him, "Uh...yeah...I'm Eric." He said a little nervous with the strangely hyperactive blonde in front of him.

"I'm Kimmie Sava, I watched your duel yesterday and it rocked." She said getting closer and closer to him.

"Uh, thanks, I was lucky, it could of gone either way." Eric said rubbing the back of his head as she continued to inch closer to him.

Eric soon realized that now their faces were only inches apart, "You're still awsome, hey do ya wanna go to the dance with me cutie?" She asked simply.

"Oh um...I'd love too but.."Eric said trying to be polite before Kimmie cut him off.

"Great," She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his other cheek, "you're such a cutie, mind if I see your PDA?" She cooed as she reached into his blazer just like Samantha and fished out his PDA and went through same motions as Samantha did before handing it back to him, "Now we can talk when ever we want, I'll see ya later cutie." Kimie said as she skipped off.

Again Eric stood there silently with a blank expression on his face until he came back to reality, "Oh crap...I'm so screwed." He said as he stared at the air in front of his face.

_"Wow boss, looks like you've got a slight problem on your hands." _Peten said in a dull yet whimsical tone.

"Ya think!?" Eric said in an angry tone as he continued his way back to the dorms unaware of the pair of eyes that had been watching him since Samantha had joined him. The person in the shadows chuckled as he pulled up his PDA and sent a message.

----------------

As Eric began approaching the dorm he could see Liz sitting on the porch railing swingign her legs back and forth. She waved as she hopped down and joined him, "So what'cha been up to Eric?" She asked as she noticed he looked kinda troubled.

"I'm screwed beyond all fathomable reason." He said slumping his shoulders.

Liz gaze him a strange look, "O-kay, and why might that be?" She asked him.

Eric just sighed and proceeded to spill the beans, "Ya know that dance that's coming up next week?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Liz asked as she became more interested.

"Well there are these are these two girls." Eric said slowly continuing his explanation.

"And you can't decide who to go with." Liz said as sarcasticly as she could to hide a faint bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Well not exactly...um, ya see um these two girls are um...going with me to the dance...but they don't know about the other." Eric said in a timid voice.

"Oh." Liz said as she thought about what he'd just said before blurting out, "WHAT!?!?!?!?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen like this, it was like a train wreck, I tried to stop it but it just ended horribly." Eric said backing up in fear of the angry girl infront of him.

Liz just held her face in her hand, "Eric, I mean this in the kindest of ways, but you're a complete idiot."

---------------------

Samantha entered a small clearing, "Okay what was so important you needed to see me?" She asked the figure standing under a tree infront of her.

Thew figure moved out of the shade of the tree approaching Samantha, "C'mon Sam, is that anyway to treat a friend?" He teased the Slifer girl before him.

"Malcom what do you want and why did I have to meet you out here?" She asked the black haired Obelisk.

"I heard you're going with Eric to homecoming." He said crossing his arms.

"Yeah and it'll be..." Saamantha went on with a dreamy expression on her face before Malcom interrupted her.

"Disastrous." He said with a serious expression.

"What, why?" Samantha asked bewilderedly.

"Did you forget every member of the Bishamonten will be there to watch the three throne holders." Malcom said his serious face becoming hinted with anger.

"So, Eric isn't even be crowned yet so there's no problem." Samantha stated.

"No, that makes things worse," Malcom said as he tried to explain the situation, "unlike you, it's my job to know every ranking member of the Bishamonten, and I can guarantee these guys have been watching the throne just as much, if not more than we have, if we make one wrong move in presenting him it could lead to a total civil war across the entire island!" Malcom finished lossing his imfamous composure.

"No way, that would be a violation of our truce." Samantha countered.

"Are you that idiotic!" Malcom said this time yelling. "The truce we have standing with the Council of the Bishamonten is nothing more than a verbal agreement based on honor and respect of rank, if we show even a second of weakiness the truce is off."

"But what does any of this go to do with Eric taking me to the dance?" Samantha pleaded with the angered Obelisk.

"Look at at this way," Malcom said as he began composing himself once more to try and explain, "if Eric goes with you, they'll see a weakling cowering behind the holder of the Ruby Throne." Malcom finished his explanation while massaging his temples.

Samantha's face took a very uncharacteristic stern expression, "This is a load of bull, I'm going with Eric and that's FINAL!" She said turning to leave until Malcom called out to her.

"Then I'll have to refinalize your plans. If you win you can take the kid and screw us all over, but if ya lose ya find another date and let the kid prove his metal on his own." He said as he began to activate his deldisk.

Samantha's eyes took on a cold glare as she gazed at the dark haired Obelisk, "Are you so insolent that you think yourself my equal Malcom?' Samantha said in a low fierce tone as she readied her dueldisk and began drawing cards from her deck.

Malcom began mimicking her actions as his grin began slowly reemerging onto his face, "You know I'm not that big of a fool, but you forget, I was chosen as the sucessor to Sapphire throne should misfortune ever befall Azriel," he said as his grin began to morph into an almost sinister look of pure psychotic elation, "so lets cut the crap and get straight to the action already, LETS DUEL ALREADY GIRL" Malcom nearly screamed at an unwavering Samantha.

To Be Continued...

0000000000000000000

Thanks for read'n folks and a big thank you to THE DUDE who provided the character models for the World Enders. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I hope to keep make'n you the readers happy, but depending how many reviews I get, I may take a short break to write a few one shots in either Eyeshield 21 or D.Gray-man, So review if ya want more fast!!!!


	6. Homecoming complications

It's really been a while since my last update and I've been waiting to bring Malcom into a duel. SO LET'S GET IT STARTED YA-HA!!!!!!

Faithful answer corner:

THE DUDE : All things will come in time my friend.

Mavrik Zero : I think I have just the place for him in a chapter or two from now, do you have a deck recipe for him or am I fly'n blind here dude?

_**Previously:**_

_Samantha's face took a very uncharacteristic stern expression, "This is a load of bull, I'm going with Eric and that's FINAL!" She said turning to leave until Malcom called out to her._

_"Then I'll have to re-finalize your plans. If you win you can take the kid and screw us all over, but if ya lose ya find another date and let the kid prove his metal on his own." He said as he began to activate his dueldisk._

_Samantha's eyes took on a cold glare as she gazed at the dark haired Obelisk, "Are you so insolent that you think yourself my equal Malcom?' Samantha said in a low fierce tone as she readied her dueldisk and began drawing cards from her deck._

_Malcom began mimicking her actions as his grin began slowly reemerging onto his face, "You know I'm not that big of a fool, but you forget, I was chosen as the successor to Sapphire throne should misfortune ever befall Azriel," he said as his grin began to morph into an almost sinister look of pure psychotic elation, "so lets cut the crap and get straight to the action already, LETS DUEL ALREADY GIRL" Malcom nearly screamed at an unwavering Samantha._

-------------------

Samantha cringed inwardly as she drew her hand while trying not to look at Malcom's twisted joyful expression. Putting status, skill, and even luck aside Samantha knew when Malcom got that look in his eye and that sickening smile on his face she knew all bets were off if she didn't play all out, "Ladies first right Mal?" She taunted as she drew her card, "First I'll play The Cheerful Coffin which allows me to discard three cards in my hand to the graveyard." Samantha said as she deposited her cards into the graveyard, "Next I'll set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"My draw then." Malcom went on as his look of twisted glee began to slowly revert to a calm and unwavering expression as he examined the contents of his hand, "I'll start be placing three cards face down and then I'll summon my Vilepawn Archfiend in attack mode." A skeletal fiend with a sword for an arm rose to the field(21200/200), "Now attack her monster with Vile Dagger!" Malcom commanded his pawn before it charged slashing Samantha's card revealing a bandaged wrapped warrior brandishing a scimitar. The monster proceeded to cut a hole in the air with his sword which began sucking both him and the Vilepawn into a void.

"Thanks to my Different Dimension Warrior's effect, he and any monster he battles with are removed from play." Samantha said with confidence.

"Not quiet, you see whenever one of my dear archfiends is targeted by an effect they can activate an effect of their own." Malcom explained as a ribcage with a fiendish skull rose onto the field holding a large red die with black skulls representing the numbers from one to six, "If I role a three then my pawn returns." Malcom continued as the ribcage released the die as it rolled eventually landing with three skulls present, "Looks like my monster returns to action." he smiled as the fiend emerged from the rift in the dimensions, "Your move."

"Alright, first I play the spell card Soul Absorption which allows me to gain five hundred life points every time a monster is removed from play." Samantha's spell card rose onto the field, "Next I'll remove two light monsters in my graveyard to summon my Soul of Purity and Light." A transparent being resembling an angel appeared on the field(6/2000/1800).

Samantha:5000

Malcom:4000

"Now Soul of Purity and Light, attack with Holy Eminence!" Samantha's angel let loose a beam of radiant light towards Malcom's fiend.

"I'll activate my trap card Astral Barrier, this let's me protect my pawn by taking your monster's attack directly." Samantha's angel's attack was blocked by a transparent form of Malcom.

Samantha:5000

Malcom:2000

"Now I activate my other face down card, Nutrient Z, which allows me to gain four thousand life points after receiving two thousand or more battle damage." Malcom grinned as his life points increased.

Samantha:5000

Malcom:6000

"I'll end my turn then." Samantha said waiting to see what Malcom had planned.

"Alright, I draw and as you know my archfiend require a sacrifice in return for using their powers. So I activate my face down card, Battle-Scarred which allows me to select any archfiend on my side of the field and have you pay an equal amount of life points, and my pawn requires a five hundred life point sacrifice." Malcom explained as his fiend became engulfed in a purple aura that it was drawing from both duelists.

Samantha:4500

Malcom:5500

"Now I'll play the spell card Archfiend's Oath." His spell rising to the field, "By paying five hundred life points I can call out a card name and if that card is on top of my deck it is added to my hand and if it's not it goes to my graveyard."

Samantha:4500

Malcom:5000

"Seems like a waste of points and cards to me, Mal." Samantha taunted the Obelisk before her.

"For a normal player yes, but I've memorized the position of every card in my deck and counted each card position as I shuffled, so I know exactly what I'll draw next and it happens to be a second Archfiend's Oath." He said smugly as he drew his card revealing his prediction to be true as he held out his spell card so an amazed Samantha could see it, "And now I activate it and pay another five hundred points to draw my Card of Sanctity."

Samantha:4500

Malcom:4500

As he drew again Malcom showed the card to Samantha before playing it, "Now I activate it allowing both of us to draw until we have six cards in our hands." He said as they both drew from their decks, "Next I'll play the field spell Pandemonium which'll spare us the price of any archfiend monsters." The field began to morph into a disgusting mix of bone, flesh, and rock as a small alter appeared between the duelists, "Now I'll switch my Vilepawn into defense mode and play one face down card, then I'll summon my Shadowknight Archfiend in attack mode and end my turn." A winged fiend similar to the Vilepawn rose to the to the field(4/2000/1600).

"Alright my move and I'll start by sacrificing my Soul of Purity and Light to summon my D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master, then I'll remove the Soul of Purity and Light along with my Mystic Tomato in my graveyard from play in order to summon my Chaos Sorcerer in attack mode and activate the spell card Dimensional Fissure which removes every monster that's sent to the graveyard from play for the rest of the game." A man with long white hair wearing a black cloak and white glowing hands appeared on the field(6/1700/1500) followed by a purple skinned mage in black leather(6/2300/2000) as well as her spell card materializing onto the field, "And don't forget I gain five hundred life points every time a card is removed from play."

Samantha:5500

Malcom:4500

"Next I'll activate my Master's special effect which allows me to discard one spell card to special summon any of my monster currently out of play, and I chose my Soul of Purity and Light." Her angel reappearing onto the field, "Now I'll activate my Sorcerer's ability, which allows me to remove one face up monster on the field from play as long as I don't attack with him this turn, so I chose your Shadowknight." Samantha's monster's hands began glowing with yellow and purple energies as the ribcage holding the die that would dictate the fate of Malcom's archfiend rose back to the field.

"Not if I roll a three, then your monster's effect will be negated and your sorcerer will go bye-bye." Malcom countered back as the die rolled almost landing on a five before Malcom flipped his face down card, "I activate my Dice Re-Roll, this allows me to take another roll." He said as the die shot into the air before landing on the ground with the three side facing up, "Looks like this isn't your sorcerer's lucky day." Malcom taunted as a black mist began leaking out of the three skulls on the die and began wrapping itself around Samantha's monster, lifting it off the ground before swiftly crushing it.

"Ugh...oh well, I still gain five hundred life points since my Dimensional Fissure removes him from play when he's sent to the graveyard." Samantha retorted to her cocky opponent.

Samantha:6000

Malcom:4500

"Now I'll attack your Vilepawn with my D.D.M., go D.D.Hurricane!" The master shot a swirling mass of other worldly energy at the defending fiend.

"I'll use my Astral Barrier to take your master's attack directly!" Malcom's astral double appeared before his fiend blocking Samantha's attack.

Samantha:6000

Malcom:2800

"Ugh!" Malcom braced himself as he continued to take abuse, 'C_'mon, just a little more_.'

"Now I'll attack with my Soul of Purity and Light with Holy Eminence!" Samantha's angel let its' ray of light rain down upon Malcom fiend, forcing it to rot in the presence of the light shattering along with his trap, "Don't forget I gain life points every time a monster is removed from play, even your monsters Mal, but that's it for me, your turn." Samantha mocked as her life points grew.

Samantha:6500

Malcom:2800

"Alright...then...Sam...I d-draw." Malcom mustered as he began feeling the effects of dueling one of the Throne holders taking its' toll on him. "Now I activate my first Archfiend's Oath and draw my Desrook Archfiend." he said showing the card to Samantha.

Samantha:6500

Malcom:2300

"Now I activate my second Archfiend's Oath to draw my Darkbishop Archfiend." He declared as he drew his card and once again showed it to Samantha.

Samantha:6500

Malcom:1800

"Now I'll play one card in defense mode and attack your D.D.M. with my Shadowknight, go Soul Cleaving Blade." The knight flew high into the air before dive-bombing to Samantha's side of the field and plunging his sword into Samantha's monster.

"That's when my Soul of Purity and Light's effect kicks in." Samantha's angel let its light shine across her field, "Whenever you attack she purges your monster of three hundred attack points." Malcom's monster began to tremble(4/1700/1600), before a glowing white hand burst from its back as both the monsters shattered, "Plus don't forget when both those monster go to the to the graveyard they are removed from play and I get five hundred points for each of them." Samantha reminded haughtily as her life points continued to grow.

Samantha:7500

Malcom:1800

"I'll play one card face down and end my turn." Malcom said trying to hang in there as Samantha drew her card.

"Now I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards then discard two," Samantha went on as she drew her cards, "And I gain another thousand for the two monsters I just discarded to the graveyard as my fissure removes them from play."

Samantha:8500

Malcom:1800

"Now since I have at least seven monster removed from play I can activate my spell card, Chaos End." a large spatial vortex began swirling above the field, "This card will wipe out all monsters on the field." Samantha went on as the monster began to be torn apart and absorbed into the void, "And as before when those monsters enter into our graveyards my Dimensional Fissure removes them from play and I gain another thousand life points."

Samantha:9500

Malcom:1800

"Now I play Miracle Dig which allows me to transfer three monsters that are currently out of play back into my graveyard if there is a total of five or more monsters out of play and I currently have eight, but two of them won't be there for long because I remove my D.D.M. and my Chaos Sorcerer from play to summon," the sky around the field began to darken and the air began to crackle as a gateway between two worlds began to form from black and white energies as a warrior dressed in black steel and gold armor began to emerge from the gateway, " The Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!" The warrior slammed his sword onto the field as he completed his emergence(8/3000/2500), "And for the final time I gain a thousand life points for the two monsters I removed from play." Samantha went on as her life points raised even higher.

Samantha:10500

Malcom:1800

Malcom began to chuckle, "What's so funny Mal, it's over and you lose, Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning attack with Twilight Luster Blade!" The soldier lifted its sword high above its head as two lights began to swirl around the blade, one white and one black.

As Samantha's monster prepared for its attack Malcom's chuckling escalated to a near maniacal laughter as his calm expression twisted to a sickeningly sadistic look, "You're right on two counts Sammy, 'cause I came here with every intention of losing, but I ain't go'n down alone Sammy." Malcom taunted Samantha as her monster began its' assault charging towards Malcom, "And it is over 'cause I'm ending it here by activating my trap card, Self-Destruct Button." A large control panel with a single black button with a red skull on top emerged onto the field in front of Malcom, "If my life points are seven thousand life points or more behind yours it allows me to drop both our points straight to zero!"

"WHAT!?" Samantha cried out in surprise as Malcom slammed his fist down onto the button just before her monster could reach him with its' sword.

"Bang." Malcom said with a cocky smile as the field became engulfed in a gigantic explosion wiping out everything.

Samantha:0

Malcom:0

"Ugh..." Samantha groaned as she recovered from the blast, "Well now what Mal? Ya didn't beat me?" Samantha said in a matter of fact tone.

"What's that gotta do with anything?" Malcom said in an uncharacteristically innocent voice.

"Did you forget your own stupid bet?"

"No, but I think you did Sammy."

"What do you mean?"

"The bet was you ditch the kid if you lost the match and our duel was a draw, and ya know what they about draws don't ya?" Malcom said in an almost singsong tone, " 'A tie is when two sides win, but a draw is when both sides lose'." He went on smiling, "And ya know there ain't no ties in dueling so I guess you're go'n to have to ditch the kid." He finished with Samantha glaring at him in pure anger as she pulled out her PDA to send Eric a message.

---------------------

Eric was currently on his knees begging Liz for help when he heard his PDA ring from inside his blazer, "...Huh..." Eric began reading the e-mail earning a curious look from Liz.

"So what does it say lover boy?" Liz asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Phew, Samantha just sent me an e-mail, she says that an old friend asked her to go with him and she couldn't refuse so she said that she can't go with me." Eric said after read the message.

"Wow that's oddly convenient, but it still saves your sorry butt." Liz pointed out in a slightly suspicious tone.

"Yeah, but I can't help think'n that I've forgotten someth'n important." Eric said starting to stand up.

"So who is this girl you're go'n with anyway?" Liz asked changing the subject as she began strolling up to the porch.

"Oh...um, her name was...Kimmie, yeah it was Kimmie Sava." Eric said remembering his date's name with only minor difficulty.

"I think I've seen her around the dorms, but I can't say I've talked to her before." Liz said as they stepped into the shade of the porch.

"Yeah, she seemed pretty interesting though." Eric said remembering his meeting with the hyperactive blonde.

"So you remember what was bugging ya yet?" Liz asked cocking an eyebrow at her hat wearing friend.

"No, I just can't put my finger on it, but someth'n is tell'n me it's important." Eric said as he tried pondering what it might be. After a moment in thought Peten leaned in and whispered something into his ear which made him step to the side and begin beating his head into one of the porch's pillars.

"Uh...Eric, did you remember you were trying to?" Liz asked as he continued his actions.

"Yes. Ow."

"And that would be." She asked starting to wonder.

"I. Ow. Don't. Ow. Know. Ow. How. Ow. To. Ow. Dance. Ow." He explained as he continued beating himself into the pillar as Liz nearly face faulted after listening to her friends broken explanation.

-----------------

"There, it's done, are ya happy now Mal!" Samantha yelled across the clearing to Malcom as she finished sending the message to Eric, her anger and disgust for the black haired boy evident in her voice. Malcom simply nodded his head while crossing his arms, "I'm out of here." Samantha said before she stormed off angrily towards her dorm. Once Samantha had left the clearing Malcom allowed himself to collapse onto the trunk of the tree behind him. After steadying himself Malcom slowly took a seat at the base of the tree.

"Wow...sure been a while since I had a duel like that." Malcom said chuckling to himself as he fished a small black and silver flask from his jacket, smiling as he unscrewed the lid, "You best be worth all the trouble you're put'n me through kid." Malcom said as he pointed the container towards the sky before pouring a small amount on the ground next to him, "Gabe, I hope I'm do'n the right things here buddy." Malcom said closing his eyes as he mused to himself before taking a swig from the flask.

-----------------

Odd and Jobz were strolling down the path towards the Ra dorms. Odd had his usual grin as he walked happily with his hands behind his head, while Jobz walked with his hands stuffed into his pockets grumbling with a dejected scowl on his face from having heard how his partner blew their latest job. As they neared the dorm they recognized the forms of Liz and Eric who was slowly beating his head into one of the porch's pillars.

"Okay...ya think we missed someth'n dude?" Jobz asked his friend as they neared the pair.

"I would suspect so." Odd said while cocking an eyebrow at their friend's actions.

-------------------

Liz had long since given up on her friend's strange pass time and had begun to slowly count the number of times he beat his head into the pillar.

"96...97...98...99..." She was interrupted once again by the sound of an incoming message.

"Whoa..." Eric said feeling a little disoriented from the repetitive head beatings as he reached into his blazer for his PDA. "...Oh, well it's been fun Liz, but I gotta be go'n now." He said trying to leave with out alarming Liz.

"Oh, and where exactly to, might I ask?" She asked as she leaned onto the porch's railing with a sly and inquisitive look on her face.

Eric turned to her rubbing the back of his head, "Well, ya see Kimmie asked me to...ah..."

"Just go Casanova." She said in a tired voice as she shooed him off.

"'Kay, see ya later." He said as turned and jogged off, passing Odd and Jobz on his way.

"What was that about man?" Jobz asked Liz as he watched Eric jog down the path.

"Eric actually got himself a date for homecoming and apparently she wanted to see him again." Liz answered in a dull tone as the two joined her on the porch.

"Well I'll be...guy works fast I'll give him that."

"So who's the lucky girl?" Odd asked as he and Jobz gave their own version of a questioning look.

"I think he said it was Kimmie Savao, or something like that." Liz said as she watched Eric disappear over the last hill.

"Kimmie Sava?" Liz heard Jobz say in an almost fearful tone.

Liz turned to see Odd laughing nervously with an almost nervous look on his face while Jobz just stood there with an expression of sheer shock, "O-kay...I'm missing something here aren't I?" Liz asked boys beside her.

--------------

Eric had quit jogging after awhile and was thinking over the days events as he made his way to the beach where he was meeting Kimmie.

_"__So boss, just how are you going to sweep this girl off her feet__?"_ Peten asked his master as he floated beside him, _"__Flowers, candies, romantic poetry, or will you serenade her, c'mon boss, you can tell me?__" _Peten rambled on.

Eric just shrugged as he continued down the path kicking a rock that he'd found, "I dunno." He said simply still kicking the little stone.

_"__WHAT!? How can you do nothing in a situation like this?__" _Peten yelled.

"Simple, I don't know what I'm do'n, if I try to hard I could mess up and then things get worse than they had to be in the beginning, at least that's how I see it anyways." Eric went on as he neared the beach recognizing the form of Kimmie sitting on the sand.

She noticed him coming onto the beach and hopped up and ran to him, "Hey E, s'up?" She asked as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Oh, noth'n much, so what do ya wanna do?" Eric asked her trying to keep his cool.

"Well, I was kinda hop'n..." She said cutely as she look up at Eric.

"Yeah?"

"If we could duel." She said with a big smile on her face, "I've been dying to see how good you are since I saw ya yesterday."

"Oh, uh...sure I guess that'd be cool." Eric said as they each took a few steps back from each other before they readied their dueldisks, "LET'S DUEL!"

Kimmie:4000

Eric:4000

"Alright I'll go first E." Kimmie said as she drew her card. "Now I'll play two face down cards and set a monster in defense mode, your move." She said enthusiastically.

"Alright, I draw." Eric examined his hand as Peten hovered behind him.

_"__Well it's not the most romantic approach, but it looks like she's enjoying herself, eh boss?__"_ Peten teased his master as he prepared his move.

"I'll use my Gilasaurus' effect to special summon him from hand in attack mode and since you have no monsters in your graveyard you can't summon anything with his effect." Eric's raptor appeared on the field prepared for battle(3/1400/1400), "Now I summon my Rocket Warrior in attack mode and place two face down cards." his small warrior rose to the field next to his raptor(4/1500/1300), "Now I'll attack your monster with my Rocket Warrior, Rocket Sword!" His monster flew forward slashing Kimmie's monster in half revealing a small monkey wearing samurai armor .

"When you destroyed Shien's Foot Soldier his effect activates letting me summon any level three Six Samurai monster from my deck to the field, so I chose my Six Samurai - Kamon." A samurai with dynamite strapped to his armor rose to Kimmie's side of the field(3/1500/1000).

"I'll end my turn then."

"Okay, now I'll summon my Six Samurai - Yariza in attack mode." another samurai clad in blue armor and helmet holding a glowing spear rose to the field next to Kamon(3/1000/500), "And as long as there's another Six Samurai monster on the field Yariza can attack directly. So go Yariza, attack with Grand Striking Spear!" Kimmie's monster charged forward leaping over Eric's monster and plunging its' spear into Eric's shoulder.

Kimmie:4000

Eric:3000

"I'll activate my face down card Damage Condenser. By discarding a card from my hand I can special summon any monster from my deck with equal or less attack to the damage I just took, so I special summon my Giant Germ in attack mode." Eric said as his monstrous germ rose to the field(2/1000/100).

"M'kay E, now I'll attack your Rocket Warrior with Kamon." Kimmie's samurai began throwing sticks of dynamite at the dart shaped warrior as it charged forward to slash the samurai, the resulting collision causing a large cloud of smoke to form on the field.

"So both our monsters belly upped?" Eric asked waiting for the dust to clear.

"Not exactly, that's when my Six Samurai's other effect kicks in, if one of my Samurai would be destroyed, I can send another to the graveyard instead to protect it, so I send Yariza to graveyard to protect Kamon." The cloud cleared to reveal Yariza with its' spear planted in Rocket Warriors' chest while his sword was lodged deep in Yariza's chest. "Now I'll end my turn by activating the field spell Shien's of Mist Castle." Their beach surroundings were replaced by a dark blue fog rolling onto the field as a large Japanese style castle rose behind Kimmie, her monster leaping onto one of the roof, "Now when ever one of your monsters attacks one of my Samurai they'll lose five hundred attack points." She said smiling sweetly.

"Right, I draw and now I play Spiritualism to return your castle back to your hand." Vapor like ghosts flew from the card as Eric played it wrapping themselves around Kimmie's spell and dragging it back to her hand allowing the field to return to normal, "Next I'll play Enemy Controller to switch your Kamon to defense mode until the end of the turn." A giant videogame controller appeared on the field shooting its cord into Kamon's chest forcing him to a kneeling position, "Now Gilasaurus attack Kamon with Raptor Slash!" Eric's dinosaur leapt forward slashing its talons through Kamon.

"I activate the trap card Return of the Six Samurai." Kimmie countered as her trap card flipped on the field, "It allows me to resurrect one of my Samurai from the graveyard to the field, so I bring my Yariza back to the field to protect my Kamon." Kimmie's samurai jumped into the path of the attack, getting slashed apart by Eric's raptor.

"I'll switch my Giant Germ to defense mode and end my turn by playing one card face down and one monster in defense mode."

"Sweet, now I'll activate my castle again." The fog and castle returned to the field, "and I'll summon my Six Samurai - Irou in attack mode." A visor wearing samurai with purple armor emerged to the field next to Kamon on the castles' roof(3/1700/1200), "And now since I have two Samurai on my side of the field I can special summon my Great Shogun Shien in attack mode!" Kimmie cheered as a large elderly man clad in crimson full body armor appeared on the castle roof behind Kamon and Irou(7/2500/2400). "Now I activate my face down card, Swift Samurai Storm, this allows all my Samurai to gain three hundred attack points whenever any of them do battle, so Irou attack his germ with Dark Cursed Katana!" Her monster charged forth with his glowing black blade drawn(3/1700/1200-3/2000/1200)(3/1500/1000-3/1800/1000).

"Then I'll activate my Mirror Wall to half the attack of all of your attacking monsters." Eric said flipping his trap causing a crystal wall appeared between Eric and Kimmie's monsters.

"Sorry E, but I activate Kamon's effect, if I don't attack with him he can destroy one of your face up spell or trap cards, so I chose your Mirror Wall." Kamon jumped high into the air before throwing several sticks of dynamite at Eric's trap, shattering it and allowing Irou to continue its assault on Eric's germ, slashing it apart in a flash of black light.

"Now I'll activate my Giant Germ's effect. When one of my germs is sent to the graveyard it does five hundred damage to your life points and allows me to summon a second in attack mode." Another germ appeared onto Eric's side of the field.

Kimmie:3500

Eric:3000

"Now my Great Shogun will attack your other germ, go Warlord Battle Sword!"

"Then I'll activate..."

"Nothing E, my General's effect allows you to only be able to activate one spell or trap card per turn. You already activated your Mirror Wall so your germ is still toast." Kimmie explained as Eric's second germ burst apart from Shien's strike, another germ rising up in its' place.

Kimmie:3000

Eric:1500

"That's it for me E, your move." Kimmie said waving across the field to him.

_"__Wow boss, I never pegged you as the kind of guy who'd pull his punches for a pretty face.__"_ Peten mused as his master drew. The sad truth of it was Eric was trying his best, but Kimmie was playing at least a move ahead of him, but then something clicked in his head and a small smile started to form on his face as he noticed the card in his hand.

"Gotcha, now I'll play one face down card and that's it for me." Eric finished hoping his plan worked.

"Righty then, I'll start by summoning my Six Samurai – Nisashi." A muscular samurai clad in bright green armor and wielding two glowing swords appeared next Kimmie's other monster on top of the castle's roof(4/1400/700), "And as long as there's another Samurai monster on the field he can attack twice a turn, so Nisashi attack his monsters with Hurricane Dual Slash!" Nisashi charged forward towards Eric's monster with his blades becoming engulfed in small swirling tornados, "Don't forget that thanks to my Swift Samurai Storm he gains three hundred attack points while doing battle." Nisashi's tornados began growing larger and fiercer before striking Eric's monsters(4/1400/700-4/1700/700),(3/1700/1200-3/2000/1200),(3/1500/1000-3/1800/1000).

"My germ's effect kicks in one last time to do five hundred more points of damage to your life points." Eric reminded her as dust rose up from the field from Nisashi.

Kimmie:2500

Eric:1500

"Okay, but now I'll attack you with my Shogun, go attack him directly with your Warlord Battle Sword!" Kimmie commanded her Shogun who charged forth slamming his blade into Eric before the dust could clear.

Kimmie:2500

Eric:1500

Kimmie blinked in confusion, "What gives E, what's up with your points, they should be zero by now?" She asked as the dust began clearing to reveal a wall of small winged fuzz balls floating in front of Eric.

"Well you attacked before I could tell you when your Nisashi sent my Winged Kuriboh to the graveyard its effect activated protecting me from all battle damage for the rest of the turn." Eric said as his little monster hovered around cooing.

"Aww, he's so cute E." Kimmie said as she ended her turn and the Kuribohs vanished.

"Right, now I'll summon my Blade Knight in attack mode and end my turn." Eric said as his knight rose to the field with his sword drawn and readied himself against Kimmie's samurai(4/1600/1000).

"Let's get it go'n then E, I draw and now I'll attack your knight with my Great Shogun Shien, go Warlord Battle Sword!" Kimmie's monster charged forward towards Eric's knight.

"Now I'll activate my face down card, Blast Held by a Tribute which negates your monsters attack and destroys all your monsters in attack mode." Eric began explaining and a glowing red orb began to emerge on the Shogun's chest forcing him down to one knee, "And since it destroys all your monsters at once your Samurai can't save themselves by sacrificing one another, and it also happens to do one thousand points of damage to your life points too." Eric finished as Kimmie's samurai rushed to their fallen leader only to be engulfed in a massive explosion.

Kimmie:1500

Eric:1500

"Next I'll activate my own face down card Michizure to destroy your Blade Knight for any one of the monsters you just sent to the grave." Kimmie said as a large black hand burst up from the ground wrapping itself around Eric's monster before dragging it back down where it came from, "That's all for my turn then I guess." Kimmie finished as she awaited Eric's next move.

"My draw, and now I activate my Pot of Avarice." a large hideous jewel encrusted jar rose onto the field, "This lets me take any five monsters in my graveyard and add them to my deck and then it lets me draw two cards." Five cards rose to the field swiftly sucked into the pot before Eric drew. "Now I special summon my Gilasaurus to the field allowing you to special summon a monster from your graveyard."

"Thanks E, I bring back my Great Shogun Shien." Her samurai once again rising to the field atop the castle's roof.

"Now I'll sacrifice my Gilasaurus to summon my Zaborg the Thunder Monarch." Eric's dinosaur vanishing as giant armor clad being sporting a stylish green afro descended onto the field(5/2400/1000).

"You forget to check your numbers E, my Shogun's got a hundred more attack points than your thunder dude." Kimmie pointed out as she noticed the large gold ring on Zaborg's back began charging with electricity.

"That's true, but when Zaborg is successfully summoned to the field he can destroy one monster on the field, so I'll destroy your Shogun."

"What?!" Kimmie exclaimed as a giant bolt of lightning discharged from Zaborgs' ring and struck her monster shattering it.

"And Zaborg still hasn't attacked this turn, so attack her directly with Grand Thunder Blast!" His monarch began charging another giant bolt between his hands before firing it at a defenseless Kimmie.

Kimmie:0

Eric:1500

"Wow, that was Awesome E!" Kimmie cheered as she ran up to him wrapping her arms around his neck, tackling him with her hug.

"Oh...ugh...th-thanks Kimmie." Eric said trying to get back a little bit of the wind she knocked out of him when fell on top of him, "Where'd you get a deck like that, I've never seen any monsters like that." Eric said as they gradually sat up.

"Well, you see my gramps is a history professor at this really prestigious university and he always loved researching great battles and wars. Since a lot of old general and leaders used games like chess and shougi to plan battles he came to love strategy games and eventually learned how to play Duel Monsters. He was actually the one who taught me how to play." Kimmie said smiling as she looked out at the ocean before them, "When he heard I was getting ready to tryout for the academy he gave me this deck that one of his old students who went on to become a card designer for Industrial Illusions made designed."

"Wow, that's cool."

"What about your deck E?"

"Huh...oh, well my deck, it all started when I just beat this one guy coming off a pretty long losing streak. This guy was a big time player who had this awesome lock down strategy and he was about to take me down in another turn when I drew this one card and played it and it destroyed one of his cards and his whole strategy was ruined so he gave up right then and there." Eric said reminiscing, "After that I realized big and powerful strategies like that were like Jenga, the bigger they got and stronger they got, the easier it is to take it down by taking away one card. So I decided to build a deck that had could build a strategy around what ever current situation was." He finished getting an interesting look from Kimmie, "Nothing that special."

"Are you kidding E, that's..." They were interrupted by the yelling of a familiar voice as a pair of what Eric assumed were feet collided with back of his head sending him flying a few feet forward.

"What are you do'n with my cousin ya freak'n bucket hat?!"

Eric sat back up to find Jobz pointing an accusatory finger at him as Kimmie began yelling at him. As Eric slowly put two and two together, he began wondering if this was some kind of sick cosmic joke while the two cousins before him continued to bicker.

-----------

Liz sat on the cliff that overlooked the ocean in front of the Ra dorms with her knees pulled to her chest watching the afternoon sun begin to set.

"Give him time, he'll come around." A familiar voice called to her from behind. She turned to find Odd walking up to her. She quickly turned her face back to the sunset hoping the slight hint of red on her cheeks went unnoticed as he stopped and stood next to her taking in the same view.

"Wh-what are you talking 'bout?" She asked him, his gaze still on the sunset.

"You don't have to lie, it's not like you've lost all your chances with him, he'll notice sooner or later." He said in a caring tone as he turned to her with his usual grin replaced by a sincere smile as he extended his hand to her, "Though I believe no man should ever let a woman go unescorted to such an affair, would you allow me the honor of escorting you to the dance Milady?" He asked Liz as he gave her a small bow.

"You're a real friend Odd." She said as she took his hand and stood up next to him with a smile inching its way back to her face. After a moment he let go of her hand and they headed back towards the dorms.

-----------

The rays of the setting sun shone through the large window of the well furnished but otherwise dark office as a man stood up from his desk as he finished his typing. He wandered over to the window pulling his PDA from his coat pocket as he went. Once at the window he gazed out it towards the fading sun before turning to his PDA and pressing a few items on the screen before pulling up a list of students from every dorm. As he began roaming the list the sound of Beethoven reached his ears alerting him that his cell phone was ringing.

"Sydrycks.-----------Yes, everything is coming along nicely. In fact…" Sydrycks said with a joyful smile as he continued down the list, "…I've found several candidates that could facilitate our...needs." He said choosing his words carefully as he went. "----------.Yes I'll keep an eye out down here." He said as he hung up looking back out the window before looking back to the list on his PDA to see a single name standout among them all bringing a bloodthirsty smile to his face as he turned back towards the sun as it nearly finished setting, "...Sifer...are you going be the one who is the key to the gate?" He asked to the dark void of his office as he turned to leave.

000000000000000

I've been try'n to get better at clean'n up my grammar and I hope you guys been lik'n it, I wanted to try my best at do'n something that hasn't been done before and then I saw a preview for the Six Samurai set com'n out in the Strike of Neos packs com'n out this month. So I wanted to create a deck before anyone else did, hope ya liked the idea. Hope ya had a happy Valentines day and review and I'll be taking any characters ya got.


	7. PsychoAnalysis

I hope all you readers are enjoying the story thus far. I would also like to clear up something from the last chapter involving the Six Warmasters which have been changed to the Six Samurai for the American dubbing. This whole chapter was spawned from a single stupid thought after I finished watching Invader Zim and listening to classical music, but I hope you like it, and I'll be having a special fan's choice duel, the details of which I'll explain more at the end of the chapter so make sure to read my end chapter talk at the end. NOW LET'S GET IT GO'N ALREADY!!! YA-HA!

Faithful answer corner:

Mavrik Zero : Thanks for the help dude, I hope to use him in a chapter or two later but I promise he'll play a big role later on as the story progresses.

Sir. Bacon : Mac actually didn't recognize Eric, he was saying that he really liked something about him that he wasn't sure what it was, plus he was trying to sound cool to make up for losing the match.

call me the dude : That does sound like a good idea, I'll save that for a later chapter.

--------------

Eric was sleeping soundly as he dreamed a dream of dreamy bliss...sorta.

---Dream World---

It was your typical anime dream sequence complete with yellow and pink bubble background and slow motion movements. Eric was dancing gracefully with Kimmie close to him. They didn't say a word but were both enjoying themselves when suddenly Kimmie began to lean upwards towards Eric with her intent clear as her face became closer and closer to his until...

"What'da ya think yer do'n with my Cousin!?" Eric turned to find a giant grotesques pulsating blob that resembled the form of an angry Jobz with tentacles oozing slime and giant crooked sharp teeth. The Jobz-blob wrapped its' tentacles around Eric's legs and began slowly dragging him towards it sharp and pointy tooth filled mouth.

---Real World---

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Eric screamed just before his face hit the floor as he rolled out out of his bed twisted amongst his bed sheets with one leg hanging in the air while the other was trapped with the rest of him in the sheets. He sat there like that for a moment after moving his face out from under himself until..._BLREEP-BLREEP-BLREEP-BLRE-THUD_, Eric used his loose foot to kick his alarm clock off the bedside table as Peten appeared yawning, his usual hat replaced by a sleeping cap.

_"Oh, good morn'n boss." _He said in a bored tone as a pair of disembodied hands brought him a steaming coffee mug and a newspaper.

"Yeah...g'morning to you too Peten." Eric's voice dripping with sarcasm as he tried to unwrap himself from the covers while Peten took a sip from his mug while reading his paper. Once Eric had freed his right arm he heard the sound of his PDA alerting him to an incoming message from the top of his bedside table, almost as if it was taunting him from atop the table. He kicked off the table to the side causing it to fall with a _clunk_ as it collided with the top his head before landing on the ground before him earning a chuckle from Peten. He ignored Peten as he raised it up a little with his free hand so he read the message on the screen.

**_Dear Mister Sifer_**

**_You've been randomly selected to take part in a study of the dueling minds by a visiting Psychiatric Professor. Please report to the main building at 7:30 to take part in this study._**

**_Sincerely Yours_**

**_Dr. Jacque Vanturhond_**

Eric cocked an eyebrow at the strange e-mail, before casting his gaze to his clock which lay upside down several feet in front of him reading 7:08. "Crap. I gotta hurry it up!" Eric blurted out as he used his free arm to finally free himself from his sheets and scrambled to the bathroom to get a shower. After few minutes he ran out and dressed himself in record breaking time, grabbed his dueldisk before shooting out the door and slamming it closed as he rushed towards the main building as Peten waved while reading his paper.

_"I'll catch up boss." _He said halfheartedly as he took another sip of his coffee.

-------------

The sound of soothing classical music reached Odd's ears signaling it was time for him to get up. He pressed the snooze button as he rose from his bed doing a few stretches and yawning as he made his way to his shower. After cleaning up Odd slipped on a pair of tan pants and began his morning routine when he heard his PDA ring with a new message. He began to read it as started getting dressed slipping on a blue shirt over his head and grabbing his blazer of the top of his dresser.

**_Dear Mister Dowyel_**

**_You've been randomly selected to take part in a study of the dueling minds by a visiting Psychiatric Professor. Please report to the main building at 8:15 to take part in this study._**

**_Sincerely Yours_**

**_Dr. Jacque Vanturhond_**

"Well this seems like an interesting little venture," Odd said with his usual grin as he pocketed his PDA, "plus it would be impolite to turn down a direct invitation." He said making his way towards the door grabbing his dueldisk on the way out.

--------------

Jobz's clock radio played heavy metal at full blast as his alarm went off quickly filling his messy room with noise. Jobz with his head under his pillow and his right arm and leg hanging out of his bed just let his hand fumble across the floor until he found his dueldisk which he then slammed on top of his alarm clock. After successfully stopping the noise Jobz began to go back to sleep when he heard the sound of his PDA going off. He slowly lifted his head from under the pillow, yawning as he ran a hand through his messy hair. He blinked back some of the sleep from his eyes as he found his PDA lying on the floor a few feet away. Grumbling to himself as he made his way across the floor covered in a mixture of dirty and clean clothes and trash he picked up his PDA and opened the incoming message.

**_Dear Mister Banks_**

**_You've been randomly selected to take part in a study of the dueling minds by a visiting Psychiatric Professor. Please report to the main building at 9:00 to take part in this study._**

**_Sincerely Yours_**

**_Dr. Jacque Vanturhond_**

**_P.S. Attendance is mandatory_**

Jobz stared angrily at the message for a minute or two before tossing his PDA over his shoulder onto his bed as he made his way to his dresser throwing off his t-shirt from the night before as he went, "It would seem my reputation proceeds me." He said in a voice mocking his pink haired partners' calm and jovial tone. Reaching into his dresser drawer Jobz fished out a fresh pair of boxers, his eyes wandered the room until he found a shirt hanging off of his lamp and a pair of pants laying under his bed. Grabbing the dirty clothes Jobz quickly changed and grabbed a class of milk from his small coffee table, gulping down all its' contents before making a sour face, "I thought that woulda' kept a little bit better for only be'n two days old." He mused to himself as he grabbed his blazer of the floor next to his bed along with his dueldisk and made his way out the door grumbling to himself.

----------------

Liz sat at her computer checking her e-mail to see if her mom had written back to her last e-mail. Her thoughts roamed over the events of the past week, bringing a small smile to her face. She was torn from here memories by her PDA going off next to her signaling a new e-mail. Liz pulled out a small cable and plugged it into her PDAs' connection port bringing the message to her computer screen.

**_Dear Miss Walton_**

**_You've been randomly selected to take part in a study of the dueling minds by a visiting Psychiatric Professor. Please report to the main building at 9:45 to take part in this study._**

**_Sincerely Yours_**

**_Dr. Jacque Vanturhond_**

Liz read over the e-mail a second time quickly before sitting back in her chair and thinking, "...I guess I should go, might be important." Liz said as she turned off her computer and disconnected her PDA, stuffing it into her blazer pocket Liz pick her dueldisk off her bed and headed towards the academy.

-----------------

Kimmie was moving rhythmically in sports top and sweat pants with a thin film of sweat covered her as her MP3 player played in her ear assisting her in her morning aerobics. While she was finishing up she saw her PDA light up on her desk with an incoming e-mail. Quickly pulling her headphones from her ears and grabbing a towel from the back of her chair hoping the message was from Eric as she opened it.

**_Dear Miss Sava_**

**_You've been randomly selected to take part in a study of the dueling minds by a visiting Psychiatric Professor. Please report to the main building at 10:30 to take part in this study._**

**_Sincerely Yours_**

**_Dr. Jacque Vanturhond_**

With a small frown of disappointment oh her face Kimmie sighed, "Man, I was hop'n that would be E, but this sounds kinda fun. It's like Gramps always said_, Understanding yourself is the first step to true understanding_." She said in a deep voice to imitate her grandfather's words. Grabbing the clothes she'd set out before she'd began her workout as she made her way to wash up with a quick shower. When she'd finished her shower and dressed herself she grabbed her blazer and dueldisk and began jogging towards the main building.

-----------------

Eric slowed his dead sprint around twenty or so feet from the door to the office he was to report to knowing that he couldn't come to any kind of complete stop at the speed he was going. Unfortunately he hadn't anticipated on the fact the janitor had just recently waxed the floor, thus forcing him to go sliding uncontrollably down the remainder of the hallway. As he began to approach the door Eric immediately straightened his back as he planted both his feet flat on the ground, quickly tensing every muscle in his body he forced his body to a total stop just in front of the office door. Sighing tiredly between gasping breathes Eric popped his neck loudly as his shoulder slumped, "Now I remember why I don't stop like that a lot." He said meekly as he pushed the door open enter a rather large and well decorated room where an elderly man with balding grey hair and small oval framed glasses wearing an old looking brown suit sat behind an expensive desk staring at the screen of the desk top computer. Next to him stood a tall boy with spiky black hair and almost piercing green eyes wearing a lab coat which appeared to be a size or two too big and a thick metal collar with small blinking lights around his neck.

"You must be Eric, I'm Dr. Vanturhond, and it's a pleasure." The old man said with a hint of an Austrian accent as he leaned over the desk to shake Eric's hand. "Allow me to introduce my assistant, R.T. Boa." He said gesturing to the young man to his right as Eric sat down in a rather sturdy chair in front of the desk.

R.T. waved at him with his sleeve still covering his hand, "Hi." He said giving a simple greeting as Dr. Vanturhond thumbed through a small stack of files.

"Oh, I've seemed to have left your file in the other room, please excuse me, I won't be but a minute." He said kindly as he stood from his seat and made his way out of the room.

The room fell silent as Eric fidgeted in his hard seat attempting to get comfortable. He turned to find R.T. giving him a rather creepy toothy smile with his blue eyes wide, _'Wait, I coulda sworn his eye were green a minute ago.' _Eric thought as he watched R.T. jump into Dr. Vanturhond's chair and quickly pressed a button and a pair of metal cuffs sprang from the arms of the chair capturing his wrists, "What're you do..."

"Electro-shock therapy, DEAL WITH IT!" R.T. shouted out as he slammed his finger down on another button quickly sending several hundred volts through Eric's body causing him to cry out in pain.

"DYAAAAHHHHH!" After a few seconds the electricity halted and Eric leaned forward in his seat gasping for breath. Somewhere in the back of his mind Eric could have sworn he'd heard the voice of a strange green puppy riding on the back of a flying moose screaming _'DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!'_, but Eric decided to ignore the voice and made a mental note to maybe bring that up later if the "Good" doctor ever got back.

As if on cue, having heard the noise Dr. Vanturhond had run back to the room as fast as his old legs would carry him. Leaning with his shoulder on the door he reached into his pocket and quickly pulled out a small remote, swiftly pressing a button causing the lights on R.T.'s collar to flash red sent him to his knees gritting his teeth in pain with what Eric assumed to be an equal if not greater amount of electricity, "Eric! I'm so sorry, I thought Tak was sleeping. Please forgive him, he's not himself at the moment." Dr. Vanturhond apologized frantically as he pressed the button that released Eric's wrists.

Getting a second wind as he messaged his wrist Eric gave the doctor a weak smile, "...I'm okay doc." He reassured ignoring the fact he hadn't completely understood all of what the doctor had just said.

"Well that's welcome news." Vanturhond said as he opened the file and took a note book and a pen from his desk as R.T. stood up rubbing his collared neck, "If you don't mind I'd like to begin our session now if you please."

"Oh sure, so what're we going to be doing anyway?" Eric asked curiously.

"Well I'll be asking you a few minor questions and conducting a few tests, first off I've been given access to all the students I've chosen to take part in this study deck lists and I'd like to start off by asking you why you use the kind of deck you use."

Eric sat back a bit in his chair before explaining, "Well one day after a duel, I started to realize that there were certain uncontrollable factors that dictate the outcome of a duel which no matter how lucky you are or how good your strategy is, you can't beat them. That's when I started thinking that if all these decks built around monster types or with big end game strategies and combos can't beat these factors then by using transitive logic, if you flip it around and use a bunch of cards that have nothing to do with one another should be able to beat these factors." He finished with a bit of a foolish smile.

Vanturhond was scribbling down notes about what Eric had just finished telling him before looking up with a bit of confusion, "I'm sorry but I don't believe I follow."

Eric gave a stupid grin as he rubbed the back of his head, "...Um...I think the best way to describe it is by comparing it to the chaos theory, if a deck that is perfectly balanced with cards that all support one another can't beat those uncontrollable factors then a deck built out of a chaotic mix of random useful cards that have the ability to conform to any given situation that arises during a duel should be able to beat all the factors, random events bringing about complete order...or someth'n like that."

Through out the explanation Vanturhond gave an understanding nod or two, "Well that's a rather ingenious design you have there mister Sifer." He said as he set down his notes and pen down as he pulled out a stack of large white cards. "I'd like to proceed with a Rorschach test."

"Okay?" Eric agreed confusedly.

Dr. Vanturhond let the first card fall onto the top of desk harmlessly revealing a large strangely black blotch on the following card, "A Rorschach test is the technical name for a standard inkblot test." He said giving Eric a light smile before moving on, "So would you tell me what you here." Vanturhond asked gesturing to the image on the card.

Eric scratched his chin with his index finger for a moment before giving his answer in a flat tone, "A monkey playing a violin."

Vanturhond flipped through to the next card, "And this one?"

"A bulldozer attempting to water-ski," Eric said taking his hat off and placing on his knee as he stared at the card, "and failing miserably I might add."

"O-kay, and this one."

"I see C.T. Smith from Zombie Powder, and he's smil'n at me." Eric said in an almost schoolgirlish squeal of fan worship.

"Okay and the last one here." Vanturhond said as he wrote down Eric's answers in his notebook with his free hand.

"I see the collision of the final blow in a climatic manga battle where the hero who controls fire and the villain who controls black lightning both trying to land the deciding blow that will bring them victory and either peace or complete domination of the planet." Eric said earning strange looks from both Dr. Vanturhond and R.T.

"Um...yes...well moving on then," Vanturhond said handing the cards to R.T. who started trying to figure out the last card, "next I'd like you to try and solve this." He said after reaching into his desk and pulling out an oddly colored Rubik's Cube and handing it to Eric.

"Um, okay doc, but I've never been good at these things." Eric said as he began twisting and turning it a few times to mix it up before he would start trying to solve it.

"Oh it's just a problem solving exercise, it's a test of the time it takes you to complete as many of the sides you can." He said in kindly tone as Eric began trying to solve the cube. After about ten or so minutes Eric let a surprised gasp as the cube resumed its' original form, "Ah, very good mister Sifer."

"Wow, I didn't think I could actually do it." Eric said as he handed the cube back to the doctor noticing R.T. currently chewing on the inkblot cards.

"Well I'm glad for you," The doctor went on as he pressed a button causing a panel in the arm of the chair slid away revealing four colored buttons, one yellow, one orange, one green, and one pink, "now I'd like to move onto the last of our tests here," he said pulling a visor his desk and handed it to Eric, "this last test is to measure your reactions to different ocular stimulus."

"And that means what Doc?" Eric asked as he looked at the strange visor.

"I'd like you to simply place the visor over your eyes and colors will flash across them. As you see the colors I'd like you to press whichever one of the four buttons you feel the most comfortable with, it doesn't matter if it is a corresponding color or not."

"Okay doc." Eric said as he donned the visor.

"Are you all set Eric?" Vanturhond asked preparing to start the test.

"All set doc." Eric replied before a flash of pink appeared across the visor. Eric quickly pressed a button but didn't pay attention to which one. This continued for several minutes with Eric quickly trying to match each color that flashed by with a button press of his own.

As the test continued Vanturhond was recording the results on his computer. After about fifteen minutes after they'd began Vanturhond pressed another button and the colors stopped flashing, "That's the end of the test mister Sifer."

"Alright." Eric said taking of the visor and taking his hat off of his leg and placing it back on his head.

"Now that concludes our tests, but there's a favor I'd like to ask of you mister Sifer." Vanturhond went on after taking the visor back from Eric.

Eric scratched the back of his head a bit confused at the doctor's question, "Um...sure doc, what d'ya need?"

-------------

Odd was humming a happy tune as he made his way towards the office the message had told him to go to. When he'd made it to the door he widened his grin a bit to make a good first impression. As he entered the room he noticed it was quite well decorated with several book cases filled with rows upon rows of thick hard backed books.

"Ah, you must be mister Dowyel." Odd's attention was drawn to a man looking to be in his mid to late forties and a dark haired boy looking to be no more than two or three years older than himself, "Hello, I'm Dr. Vanturhond and this is my assistant R.T. Boa." The man said gesturing to himself and then the boy to his right before extending his hand in greeting to the young man in front of him.

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet you, but please just call me Odd." The pink haired boy said shaking the man's hand formally.

"Very well then Odd," Vanturhond said as he and Odd took a seat and Vanturhond picked up a file and opening it quickly scanning its' contents, "it says here that you were born and raised in England."

Odd merely smiled at the memories, "Yes, we lived in England until my father was transferred to Domino when I was about seven years old. I've grown to love Domino, but England will always have a special place in my heart as home sweet home."

"That's very nice ma'boy, now I'd like to begin with our test if you don't mind." The doctor said setting down the file.

"Oh by all means doctor lets begin." Odd said enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit, okay I've taken the liberty of studying the decks of each student that will be taking part in this study and I'd like to begin by asking why you play with the cards that you do or what's the history behind your deck?" Vanturhond asked Odd as he opened his note book and prepared to take down some notes.

"Well it all began during my early days as professional trader before I met my partner Jacob Banks or Jobz as I like to call him, I was doing some research for a client and happened to stumble upon a rare breed of monsters. After a bit of searching and some practice I'd found a deck that suits my needs and style perfectly."

"Hm...that's rather interesting Odd, you're saying your cards just fell into your lap more or less then?" Vanturhond said with a questioning look as he looked up from his notes.

Odd let out a chuckle at the doctors' comment, "More or less I'd say that's about right."

"Alright then I'd like to now move onto a standard Rorschach test." Vanturhond went on as he pulled a stack of white cards from his desk drawer.

"Okay doctor I'll do my best." Odd went on still enthusiastic as the doctor flashed him the first card. "I see a grandfather clock." Odd said thoughtfully.

"Yes, very good and the next one please."

"I see an old man sitting on a lone pier fishing."

"I see, and this one?"

"I'm seeing a single black horse running through a field."

"Uh huh, and the last card please."

"I see a group of soldiers raising their flag in victory after a long battle."

"Yes, that's very good Odd thank you for your cooperation," Vanturhond complimented Odd as he placed the cards back into his desk before pulling out a Rubik's Cube colored strangely with pink, orange, blue, purple, yellow, and green sides, "now I'd like to move onto our next test, I'd like you to try and complete this cube as best as you can. Please take your time and finish at your own pace." He said handing the cube to Odd.

"Ah, this brings back memories, I used to play with these thing as a kid." Odd said after quickly jumbling it up so he could begin. Odd began solving the puzzle at a speed that startled both Dr. Vanturhond and R.T. as he seemingly flew through each side. Within several minutes he'd completed the entire cube with his grin a little brighter at his achievement, "Is that good Doctor?" He asked presenting the finished cube to the doctor.

"T-That was fast...but well done, I guess we'll just move onto our last test then." The doctor said taking the cube from Odd and handing it to R.T. who started to eye the cube quizzically. Vanturhond pressed a button that revealed four small buttons on the arm of the chair as he handed Odd a high tech looking visor. "This last test entails your reactions to certain ocular stimulus, colors matching that of the buttons on your chair there will flash across the visor, when one of these colors flash across the visor I'd like you to press any of the buttons on the arm there. Take note they do not have to match." He explained to Odd who was examining the visor before he slipped it on.

"Okay doctor, I'm ready." Odd signaled the doctor as he leaned back in his seat and readied his hand on top of the buttons. Soon colors began flashing across the visor and the doctor soon took note at Odd's exceptional reaction time and began to gradually increase the speed of the colors. Odd continued to effortlessly track the colors and Odd continued to react nearly instantly. After about ten or so minutes later the colors stopped.

"Quite impressive there Odd, I haven't seen a person follow the colors at that speed in many years." Vanturhond said with a bit of a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head as Odd handed him the visor.

"Why thank you doctor." Odd said as he moved and started for the door. As he was about to leave the room he heard the doctor call to him.

"Odd, would it be to much of a bother to ask a favor of you?"

Odd turned with a smile towards the old doctor, "Why I'd be honored to be of assistance Dr. Vanturhond, what's it that you?"

-------------

Jobz was walking down towards the shrink's office with a small hint of blush on his cheeks. Minutes early he'd run into Alice...quite literally.

------Flashback------

Jobz took the long way towards the academy's main building so he could casually "observe" the girls track team during their morning run. As he came to the gym doors, they burst open and out flew a blur of red. Unfortunately the blur immediately collided with Jobz's chest and they both sprawled onto the ground below. Jobz opened his eyes and came face to face with Alice who was blushing a bright shade of red, "Long time no see." He said with a cocky grin earning a squeak and new shade of blush from Alice who quickly stumbled off Jobz and back to her feet.

"I-I-I'm sorry Jacob I..." she began stammering out her apology as Jobz got to his feet and proceeded to interrupt her.

"It ain't your fault Red," he noted a new shade of blush rise to her cheeks at his little pet name for her, "you were just in a hurry, anything you need help with?" Jobz asked cocking an eyebrow at the redheaded Slifer.

"Oh n-no, we're just starting on the decorations for the day, I was going to get one of the ladders fr-from the shed." Alice said pointing to the equipment shed several yards away. Jobz cast a quick glance at Alice then started off towards the shed surprising Alice, "Wh-what are you doing?" She called to him as he open the shed.

"Grabbing the ladder for you Red, what's it look like I'm do'n?" He said as he hoisted the ladder onto his shoulder walking back towards the gym.

"B-but you really don't have to do that." Alice said quickly stepping in front of him to open the doors for him.

"That doesn't mean I can't." Jobz said as he set the ladder down in the gym before turning to Alice with a smile on his face. "Well I gotta get go'n Red, I'll see you around okay." Jobz said as he started towards the other side of the gym which connected with the main building.

"Jacob wait!" Jobz turned to see Alice looking both determined and nervous, "I-I was...um...wondering if w-we..."

As Jobz watched Alice stumble over her words he started getting tense. Something inside him couldn't stand seeing her like this, "Hey Red, I...um really have to be somewhere right now," he said causing Alice's expression to become more downcast, "but...after that I could swing by here. If you can maybe slip away, we could...um...I dunno, hang out." He said avoiding eye contact with the redhead.

Alice's expression quickly transformed to a joyful one, "That'd be great Jacob."

"Great, I'll see ya in awhile then." He said with grin as he jogged out of the gym.

------Flashback End------

Jobz let out a sigh as he finally reached the office where he was supposed to meet the shrink. When he walked in he immediately found it too fancy for his tastes.

"You must be mister Banks," Jobz turned to see an old looking man and a kid with spiky black in a lab coat way to big for him, "I'm Dr. Vanturhond and this is my assistant R.T. Boa."

"S'up doc?" Jobz said earning a grin from the old man as he shook his hand and a laugh from the black haired guy next to him.

"It's good to have you here mister Banks, but I'd like to begin our tests." Vanturhond asked as Jobz as he took a seat in front of the desk.

"Whatever floats your boat dude." Jobz said leaning back in his chair.

"Very good, now I've studied up on all the students that I've chosen for this study and I'd like to begin by asking why you play the kind of deck you use." Vanturhond asked as he prepared to take down notes.

Jobz let out a sigh as he leaned forward, "Well I started to play my Dark World monsters mostly 'cause I got tired of the everyday typical fiend monsters."

"What do you mean?" Vanturhond asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Ya' see doc, before I started work'n as a trader I played your average fiend deck like most of kids in my neighborhood, but after playing so many fiends I began to realize that no matter what kind of fiend they were or what kind of effect it had, it all boiled down to nothing but a bunch of over glorified wrecking balls, most of which any idiot could use."

"But why then do you use a deck comprised of fiend type monsters?" Vanturhond interrupted.

"I'm get'n to that part doc, I'm get'n there."

"I'm sorry, please continue mister Banks." Vanturhond apologized as he prepared to take more notes.

"Well there was this old run down hobby shop in my neighborhood owned by this old geezer that I hung out at. One day I was tell'n the old coot what I just told you and he made the same scrunched up face he'd make when I would start a fight or call him an old fart and he smacked me upside the head and called me stupid kid like he always did. Then he reached under the counter and pulled out this little wooden box and told me to stop whining and try plain with these, I opened the box and there was the monsters I'm still use'n to this day doc." Jobz said as a grin came to his lips at the memory.

"I see, I see." Vanturhond said as he set down his pen and began reaching into his desk and pulling out a stack of white cards, "Now I'd like to keep moving and move onto a Rorschach test."

"A wha..." Jobz asked with a look of pure confusion.

"I'm sorry, a Rorschach test would be an inkblot test." Vanturhond said with a chuckle as he revealed the first card, "Please tell me what you see."

"I'm see'n a tree doc."

"Yes, alright and this please."

"Okay doc, I'm see'n the same tree, but now it's on fire after being struck by lightning."

"O-kay...um...and this one as well."

"Now I'm see'n the same tree only this time it's on fire _and_ it's being attacked by a zombie beaver."

"...and finally this one."

"I see a puppy."

"Thank you mister Banks, that was...interesting...now I'd like to move onto our next test." Vanturhond said as he handed the cards to R.T. and fished a crazy colored Rubik's Cube out of his desk, "Now I'd like to begin a test to measure your problem solving abilities with this Rubik's Cube, please take your time." He said handing the puzzle to Jobz.

"Whatever doc." Jobz said taking the cube and starting the test. After several minutes of being thoroughly unable to solve more than one side of the cube Jobz noticed the doctor press a button on his keyboard out of the corner of his eye, disregarding it Jobz turned his attention back to the cube which slowly began twisting into it's complete form, "Whoa, I thought only guys like Odd could solve these things." Jobz said eyeing the cube before handing it back to Vanturhond.

"I must agree with you there mister Banks, I often have trouble with these as well." Vanturhond said as he took back the cube chuckling and bringing a sophisticated looking visor out from his desk.

"What's that for doc?" Jobz asked giving the device a strange look.

"This is for the last of our tests, I'll be using this visor to measure your natural reaction time to certain ocular stimuli," the doctor said pressing a button on his keyboard causing a panel in the arm of the chair Jobz was sitting in to recede into the chair revealing four colored buttons as he handed Jobz the visor, "there'll be several colors will flash across the visor and I'd like you to press whichever button you'd like the each time you see one of those colors flash by, okay?"

"Kay doc, lets do it." Jobz said slipped the visor on. Soon colors began flashing across the visor and Jobz began pressing buttons in response. After roughly ten minutes the lights stopped and Jobz slipped the visor off and handed it to the doctor.

"Very good mister Banks." Vanturhond complimented as he noticed Jobz making his way towards the door.

"Thanks doc, been a blast, but there's something I gotta do." Jobz said as he began opening the door.

"Wait mister Banks, I was hoping if I could ask you a favor." Vanturhond called out.

"I'm sorry doc, but I got stuff to do." Jobz said as he began stepping out of the office.

"Then how 'bout I make you a business proposition?" Vanturhond called watching as Jobz stopped in the door way and turned around with a small grin on his face.

"Okay doc you've got my attention, what do you want me to do?" Jobz asked walking back towards the doctor's desk.

-----------

Liz walked down the hall towards the office where she'd told to report to. As she was making her way to the office she noticed a long skid mark leading to the door which strangely reminded her of a certain bucket hat wearing student. Ignoring the skid mark Liz entered into room and soon found it was very well decorated.

"You must be Lisette, thank you for coming." An elderly man greeted her from behind a desk as he stood to shake her hand. Next to him stood a kid with spiky black hair and a strange metal collar.

"You're welcome, and please just call me Liz." She said shaking his hand before taking a seat.

"Very well Liz, I am Dr. Vanturhond and this is my assistant R.T. Boa," the doctor said gesturing to himself and then to the boy in the collar who gave her a quick wave, "now I'd like to get started, is that alright with you?"

"That would be fine doctor." Liz said simply.

"Good, now I've taken the liberty to study the decks of all the students that were chosen for this study and would like to begin by asking you why do you play the type of deck you currently use." Vanturhond asked as he picked up a pen and prepared to take notes.

"Well when I was eight I was hospitalized for about a month after a car crash and while I was there I shared a room with this boy who really loved playing duel monsters. He taught how to play with his extra deck. On the day I was being discharged he gave his extra deck as a gift." Liz finished smiling at the memory.

Vanturhond gave her a kind smile as he reached into his desk and pulled out a small stack of white cards, "That's very nice Miss Walton, now I'd like to move onto our next test."

"Sure doctor."

"It is a basic Rorschach inkblot test," he said revealing the first card, "please tell me what you see here."

"Alright, I see a flock of birds."

"Very good, now what do you see here?"

"I see a lighthouse on a cliff."

"I see, and this one please."

"I see an old man sitting in a rocking chair."

"And the last one here?"

"I see a sunset."

"Ah, very good Miss Walton," Vanturhond said as he picked up the cards and placed them back into his desk, "now I'd like to move onto our next test." He said as he pulled out an oddly colored Rubik's Cube from his desk, "I'd like to test your basic problem solving abilities, please take your time." He said handing the cube to Liz.

"Okay doctor, but it might take awhile." Liz said as she began scrambling the cube.

"Don't worry, take all the time you need." Vanturhond reassured her as she began trying to solve it. She played with the puzzle for several minutes before it began to come together.

"Cool, I actually got it." She let out in excitement before handing the cube back to Vanturhond.

"Well done Miss Walton. Now I'd like to move onto our last test." Vanturhond said as he pulled a strange visor from his desk, "I'll be measuring your reaction to various ocular stimuli." He said handing the visor to Liz as he pressed a button revealing a four buttoned panel laid into the arm of the chair, "There will be several colors that will flash across on the visor and I'd like you to press one of the four buttons when you see the colors flash by, any button will do." Vanturhond explained as Liz slipped the Visor on.

"Alright Doctor, I'm ready." Liz said as the test began. The test went on for about fifteen minutes and then the colors stopped.

"Very good Miss Walton." Vanturhond complimented as Liz slipped the visor off and handed it to him, "Miss Walton, may I ask you a small favor before you go?"

"Um...sure doctor, I guess I could lend you a hand. What do you need?" Liz asked the Doctor.

-------------

Kimmie listened happily to song playing on her MP3 player as she slowed her jog as she approached the office her PDA had told her to report to. She quickly turned her player off and pocketed her headphones before entering into the room. As Kimmie stepped into the office she noticed it was incredibly well decorated.

"Ah, you must be Miss Sava." She turned to see a really old looking man with his hand outstretched and a kid with a black hair wearing a metal collar and a lab coat that was way to big for him.

"Yep, that's me doc." Kimmie said giving a quick wave before shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure miss Sava, I'm Dr. Vanturhond and the is my assistant R.T. Boa." Vanturhond said gesturing to himself before gesturing to the boy standing to his right.

"Nice to meet ya doc." Kimmie said as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Likewise Miss Sava," Vanturhond said giving her a kind smile as she took his seat, "now I'd like to begin our tests if you don't mind."

"Sure doc, lets get things rolling." Kimmie almost cheered as she pumped her fist into the air earning a chuckle from Vanturhond and a strange look from R.T.

"Alright then Miss Sava, I like to begin by asking you why is it you play the deck which you currently play with." Vanturhond asked as he picked up his pen and prepared to take notes.

"Well my grandpa only just gave me this deck when he heard I was going to be taking part in the academy's selection exam, it was kinda like his way of wishing me good luck." Kimmie said holding back tears thinking of her grandpa.

"That's very sweet Miss Sava," Vanturhond said as he put down his pen and reached into one of his desk drawers, "I'd like to proceed with a Rorschach test now Miss Sava." He said pulling a stack of white cards.

"A what test?" Kimmie asked with a look of pure confusion on her face.

Chuckling Vanturhond revealed the first card, "A Rorschach test is nothing more than a simple inkblot test, now could you please tell me what you see here Miss Sava?" Vanturhond asked gesturing to the first card.

"I see a big sunflower."

"Okay, and this one?"

"I see kitten."

"Alright then and this one?"

"I see clown."

"And finally this one."

"I see a lawn gnome."

"Very good Miss Sava," Vanturhond said stifling a chuckle as he picked up the cards and began reaching into his desk, "now I'd like to begin our next test." He said as pulled out a crazy colored Rubik's Cube.

"What's that for doc?" Kimmie asked pointing to the cube in the doctor's hand.

"I use this cube to test the problem solving skills by recording how mush time it takes a subject to solve it." Vanturhond explained with a smile as he handed the cube to Kimmie.

"Okay doc, but I don't think I can solve this thing." Kimmie said examining the cube before she began jumbling it.

"It's okay, it's just a test of problem solving skills, just take your time." Vanturhond reassured her as she began trying to solve it. Kimmie played around with the cube for roughly seven minutes the cube began twisting back into its complete form.

"Awesome doc! I thought I couldn't do it." Kimmie cheered for herself as she handed the cube back to the doctor.

"Congratulations Miss Sava," Vanturhond said he pulled out a high tech looking visor, "this will be part of our last test here today, I will be measuring your reactions to certain ocular stimuli." Vanturhond explained handing the visor to Kimmie.

"How're you gonna do that doc?" Kimmie asked examining the visor in her hands.

Vanturhond pressed a button which revealed a small four buttoned panel in the arm of the chair, "There'll be several colors that'll flash across the visor and as they flash across I'd like you to press any of those four buttons." Vanturhond explained as Kimmie slowly placed the visor over her head.

"Okay doc, I'm ready." Kimmie said giving the doctor a quick thumbs up before the test began. The test continued for roughly twelve minutes until the colors finally halted.

"That's it Miss Sava, you may remove the visor." Vanturhond instructed Kimmie who quickly removed the visor.

"Wow that was fun doc." Kimmie said as she stood up from her seat.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Miss Sava," Vanturhond said smiling to the girl, "but could I trouble you for a favor Miss Sava?"

"No problem doc, what do you need?" Kimmie asked cheerfully.

--------------

Dr. Vanturhond looked at the student standing before with a slight grin on his face, "I'd like you to please duel R.T. here for me." He said gesturing to his assistant next to him.

To Be Continued...(**Readers choice duel voting starts now!**)

000000000000000

The choices for the readers selection duel are Eric, Liz, Odd, Jobz, or Kimmie. All you have to do is review to place your vote. I'm sorry for the huge delay on the chapter and I hope I get a good number of votes. Again I apologise for any mistakes in spelling or grammar I may have missed.


	8. Into the Rabbit Hole

Yo, I thank all you faithful readers out there for letting me know what ya think and vote'n in the Viewer's Choice Duel. The winner as chosen by you the readers was...(insert drum roll)...Odd! Recently I've started listening to music as I work and it's gotten to the point where I can't get any work done unless there's music play'n, but I digress, LET'S GET STARTED! YA-HA!!!!!!!!

Faithful answer corner:

Mavrik Zero : No problem, but to tell the truth I like both decks, so I may just use both and I gotta say characters like Jobz and Malcom are my favorites to write about.

Sir. Bacon : I like the idea and I think I can really play around with it a lot, he may show up sooner than you think.

call me the dude : Yeah I they'll have a few spots in the up coming chapters.

_**Previously:**_

_Dr. Vanturhond looked at the student standing before with a slight grin on his face, "I'd like you to please duel R.T. here for me." He said gesturing to his assistant next to him._

--------------

Odd smiled at the doctor, "I'd be glad to duel R.T. doctor."

"Actually I would like you to duel Razy, but I'll explain everything in a moment." Vanturhond said as he stood from his desk picking up a black briefcase, "The Headmistress has allowed me to use the classroom across the hall while it's not in use, we can have our match there." He said motioning for Odd to follow him as he made his way towards the door. They made they're way across the hall into the classroom.

"Okay, so what was it you were you talking about earlier doctor?" Odd asked turning to the doctor who was kneeling on the floor as he opened the briefcase.

"Well first I believe a proper introduction is in order." Vanturhond said as he pulled a dueldisk with a deck already holstered in it from the briefcase and latching it onto R.T.'s arm before getting back to his feet, "I like to introduce you to Razy Tak Boa, he's my assistant," he said as he pulled a small key from his jacket pocket and unlocked the collar around R.T.'s neck as he closed his eyes, "and he's my nephew."

"Oh, that is interesting Dr. Vanturhond...but what exactly does have to do with us dueling?" Odd asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Patience Odd," Vanturhond said as he took the collar from R.T.'s neck and placed it into his pocket, "Razy here suffers from a rare MPD or Multiple Personality Disorder where his dominant personality or Tak as we call it, suffers from severe mental instability. On the other hand Razy's actual personality is only able to surface whenever he's dueling."

"I see, well I'll be glad to duel you Razy." Odd said turning his attention to Razy who was opening his blue eyes which had turned a shade of bright green.

"Let's see what ya got then kid." Razy said as he began smirking with confidence, "LET'S DUEL!"

R.T.(Razy):4000

Odd:4000

"I'll start," Odd declared as he drew, "I'll play a card face down and set one monster in defense mode, that's it for me."

"Alright kid, I draw and I summon Dark Blade in attack mode," a warrior clad in dark black and silver armor rose to Razy's side of the field(4/1800/1500), "Now I play Frontline Base which allows me to special summon one Union monster level four or lower from my hand so I chose my Pitch-Dark Dragon." a black horse-sized dragon rose to the field next to Dark Blade(3/900/600), "And I'll use my Pitch-Dark Dragons' effect to turn it into an equip card for my Dark Blade." Razy explained as his dragon took to the air and his warrior jumped high into the air, landing on the dragons back and mounting it.

"Well isn't that special." Odd said marveling at the monsters' acrobatics.

"Just you wait kid, when I equip my dragon to Dark Blade his attack and defense increases by four hundred points." Razy said with a grin(4/1800/1500-4/2200/1900), "Now I'll attack your monster with my Dark Blade, go Dark Dragon Plunge!" The dragon riding warrior flew high into the sky and then dived down slashing through Odd's monster. "And then his other effect kicks in allowing him to deal the difference between his attack and your monsters' defense directly to your life points."

R.T.(Razy):4000

Odd:2600

Odd smiled as the smoke from the attack began to clear, "Speaking of effects, I believe now's when my monsters' begin to take affect." He finished with his usual grin as the last of the smoke cleared revealing a large pulsating purple blob appeared on Dark Blades' shoulder.

"What's that!?"

Odd just kept smiling, "Oh, when you destroyed my Alien Grey you activated its' effect activated which allows me to draw a card from my deck and places an A-Counter on one of your monsters." Odd explained as he drew from his deck.

"Okay kid, your move." Razy said as he ended his turn.

"Thank you, now I play a card face down and summon my Alien Psychic." A worm like creature with blue and purple crystals sprouting from its' head slithered onto the field(1/200/100), "And thanks to his effects when he's summon he's switched to defense mode and as long as he's face up on the field no monster with an A-Counter can attack." Odd said gesturing to Razy's monster, "That ends my turn, your move."

"Alright I draw and use the effect of my Pitch-Dark Dragon to change it back to a monster." Razy explained as his warrior dismounted from the dragon(4/2200/1900-4/1800/1500), "Now I play the field spell Fusion Gate which allows us to fusion summon monsters by removing fusion material monsters from play rather than sending them to the graveyard." Razy finished as the floor and furniture became covered in a large green grid while the ceiling and walls were replaced by a swirling cloud of black and purple energy.

"Unfortunately I don't have any fusion monsters."

"Well then more for me," Razy said with a smirk, "now I fuse my Dark Blade and my Pitch-Dark Dragon together to summon Dark Blade the Dragon Knight." Razy's monsters once again taking to the skies and becoming one once more(6/2200/1500), "Now I play the spell card Instant Fusion which allows me to special summon any fusion monster with a level of five or less to the field to the field by paying a thousand life points, so I chose my Flame Swordsman." A swordsman wielding a flaming sword appeared on the field prepared for battle.

R.T.(Razy):3000

Odd:2600

"Next I play Polymerization to fuse him with the Dark Magician in my hand to summon my Dark Flare Knight." The swordsman on the field and the mage began to fuse and soon a knight clad in red and black armor wearing a long flowing black cape emerged on the field(6/2200/80).

"That's a very interesting deck you have there Razy." Odd mused from across the field.

"Thanks kid, I built it to match my "personality", every monster is only half of a complete entity, but back to the game, now attack his monster Dark Blade with Dark Dragon Hurricane!" Razy's monster rose high into before the dragon fired a burst of spiraling dark energy from it's mouth towards Odd's monster.

"Then I'll activate my trap card Negate Attack to...well...negate your attack." Odd said chuckling as the blast collided with an invisible force before dissipating harmlessly around him.

"Guess that's my turn then, your move kid." Razy said shrugging as Odd began his turn.

"Alrighty, I'll start by playing Corruption Cell "A" to place an A-Counter on your Dragon Knight." Another purple blob appearing on Dark Blades' body, "Next I activate my face down card Brainwashing Beam to take control of one of your monsters that has an A-Counter on it." Odd continued as Razy's knight hovered over to his side of the field. "Now I'll sacrifice your monster to special summon my Cosmic Horror Gangi'el." A large pale tentacled monster slowly rose onto the field letting out a roar as it completed it's emergence(7/2600/2000). "Now I'll attack your Dark Flare Knight with Gangi'el, go attack with Horrific Space Burst!" Odd monster turned to Razy's knight with its mouth open wide as a multi-colored energy gathered into a concentrated energy before bursting into a giant wave of light shattering Razy's monster.

"Thanks to my monsters ability I don't take any damage and now I can special summon my Mirage Knight from my deck in attack mode." A scythe wielding knight in gold armor appeared on the field with a flash(8/2800/2000).

"Then I'll end my turn by using Gangi'els' effect and place one A-Counter on your knight and place one card face down." Gangi'el tore a chunk of flesh from his arm before hurling it onto Mirage Knight.

"My move." Razy said drawing, "Now I play Fusion Recovery to add one Polymerazation and a monster I used in a successful fusion summon, so I chose my Dark Magician." Razy said drawing his cards out of his graveyard. "That's it for my turn."

"Alright I'll summon my Alien Mars in attack mode." A large headed alien with three tentacles for limbs appeared onto Odd's field(3/1000/1000), "Thanks to him any face up monster with an A-Counter on it will have its' effect negated. Now I place another card face down and activate my Gangi'els' effect to place another A-Counter onto your Mirage Knight." Gangi'el once again ripping another chunk of flesh off of his body and chucking it at Razy's monster. "That's it for me, it's your move."

"Alright kid, I draw and now I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards." Razy said drawing two cards from his deck, "Now I play the spell card Branch so whenever any of my fusion monsters is destroyed I can special summon one of its' fusion material monsters to the field." Razy explained as his spell card materialized on field. "Next I play Polymerazation to fuse my Dark Magician and Buster Blader to Summon my Dark Paladin." A blue skinned mage rose to the field in black armor with dark gold trim holding a bladed staff(8/2900/2400). "Now since my paladin doesn't have any A-Counters I'll attack your Alien Psychic, go and attack with Grand Dark Magic Attack!" Razy's monster began spinning his staff while pulling in strands of dark energy into a mass of energy at the end of his staff as he charged Odd's alien.

"Sorry but I activate my face down card A Hero Emerges, now you chose a card from my hand and if it's a monster I can special summon it, if not I send the card to the graveyard." Odd said presenting his hand.

"Alright kid, I chose that one." Razy said pointing to one of the cards in Odd's hand.

"Thank you, now I special my Alien Warrior in defense mode." Odd said grinning happily as a lizard like beast crouching with its' arms crossed in defense appeared on the field(4/1800/1000).

"Don't see the point kid, my paladin's still taking out your Alien Psychic." Razy pointed out as his monster drew closer to Odd's.

"Actually thanks to my other face down card Dark Spirit of the Silent I can change the target of your paladins' attack from my psychic," a vapor-like specter wrapped itself around Razy's monster halting it's attack inches from Odd's alien, "to my warrior." Razy's paladin changed its' direction before slamming its' energy charged staff into the lizard-like alien blasting it to pieces kicking a large cloud of smoke as it collided with the monster. "And thanks to my warriors' effect, any monster that destroys it in battle gets two A-Counters placed on it." Odd said smiling at Razy as the smoke cleared revealing two purple blobs latched onto the paladins' body.

"Great, your move kid." Razy said with a sigh.

"Okay, I'll play one card face down and sacrifice my Gangi'el to summon my Alien Mother." A large four armed alien with feather-like scales stomped onto the field(6/2300/1500). "Now I'll have her attack your Mirage Knight with Galactic Rampage!" Odd commanded his monster who charged forward at Razy's knight.

"Your funeral kid, just cause your Alien Mars takes away my Mirage Knights effect doesn't change the fact he's still got five hundred points over your monster." Razy countered as Odd's monster came closer.

Odd gave a Razy a sly grin from across the field, "Oh, I seem to have neglected to mention what happens when a monster with an A-Counter battles with an alien monster." The orbs on Odd's monster began to glow right before it dug its' claws into the knight. "They lose a total of three hundred attack and defense points for every A-Counter they have attached to them." He said motioning to Razy's monster (8/2800/2000-8/2200/1400) as his alien ripped it in half.

R.T.(Razy):2900

Odd:2600

"Now I'll end my turn and allow my Alien Mothers' effect to activate." Odd said as a strange portal opened up on his side of the field and a familiar knight in gold armor appeared on his side of the field with a strange light blue orb implanted in his forehead. "Any monster with an A-Counter destroyed by my Alien Mother is special summoned onto my side of the field at the end of the battle phase." Odd said still grinning.

"Right, I'll set one card face down and end my turn kid." Razy said as he stared down at Odd from across the field.

"Okay, now I'll use Your Mirage Knight to attack your paladin and thanks to his effect when he does battle with any monster he adds that monsters' attack to his own, so attack his paladin with Twilight Mirror Strike!" Mirage knight charged forward spinning his scythe while collecting strands of multi-colored energy into a sphere at the end of scythe while a silhouette of Razy's paladin formed behind it(8/2800/2000-8/5700/2000) before its' attack hit kicking up a huge plume of smoke.

R.T.(Razy):100

Odd:2600

"And now I activate my face down card A Deal with Dark Ruler." Razy said flipping his face down card. "This allows me to summon the strongest monster in my deck whenever one of my level eight is sent to the graveyard," As Razy explained a pair of bright yellow eyes began to glow through the smoke a skeletal form began to emerge from the smoke, "So now I summon my Berserk Dragon!" The smoke burst away revealing a black skeletal dragon with a purple and yellow mane(8/3500/0). "And don't forget that my Branch activates when you send my paladin to the graveyard allowing to being out my Buster Blader to the field in attack mode." Razy continued as a purple armored knight appeared next to his dragon(7/2600/2300).

"I guess I'll end my turn then, your move Razy." Odd said examining the two monsters before him.

"Fine I draw and now I'll use my Dragons effect to attack all the monsters on your side of the field, so attack Berserk Dragon with Dark Annihilator!" Razy commanded his monster who began charging a dark energy in his mouth.

"Sorry but I activate my face down card "A" Cell Scatter Burst, this lets me sacrifice an alien monster on my side of the field and distribute A-Counters among your monsters equal to that monsters level, so I chose my Alien Mars." Odd explained before his monster exploded sending chunks of it's flesh flying every where, a chunk attaching itself to Razy's dragon and two latching onto Razy's warrior. "And since my mars is no longer on the field your dragons' effect won't be negated." Odd said smiling.

"Yeah, lucky me that he's free to let his attack drop by five hundred at the end of the turn, oh well it's your move." Razy said as his monsters' attack dropped(8/3500/0-8/3000/0).

"Why thank you, I draw and now I'll attack your Buster Blader with my Alien Mother, go Galactic Rampage!" Odd's monster charged forward with its' orbs glowing as it dug its' nails deep into Razy's warrior as his points dropped(7/2600/2300-7/2000/1700) before ripping him in two.

R.T.(Razy):0

Odd:2600

As his life points reached zero Razy let out a big laugh which almost startled Odd, "Dang kid, you're just as good as that kid with the weird hat." Razy laughed earning a look of confusion from Odd as Dr. Vanturhond came over and reattached his collar.

"Thank you very much Odd, your free to go, I must go prepare for my next session." Vanturhond said turning and giving Odd a kind smile.

"Any time doctor," Odd said fishing two business cards from his blazer pocket handing one to each of them, "give me a call if you ever need anything doctor and Razy if you ever need to find a card let me know, me and my friend Jobz will be happy to track it down for you." Odd said with his usual grin before heading for the door, "Have a good day." He said with a way as he exited the room to enjoy the lovely Sunday morning.

--------------

"Wow, that Razy guy was good." Eric mused to himself as Peten floated next to him.

_"You had it easy boss, you weren't the one who got blasted by that Berserk Dragon."_ Peten groaned reaching behind his back and magically producing an icepack and placing it on his head.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Eric said scratching the back of his head as he entered the park. After walking for about a minute Eric noticed a red haired Obelisk sitting on a bench reading a book in his lap quietly. As Eric neared him he noticed a wooden Crucifix hanging around his neck. Suddenly Eric was embraced by a long blue clad arm from behind.

"Hey kid, long time no see." Eric turned to see a familiar black haired Obelisk standing next to him.

"Oh Malcom, it's good to see ya." Eric said a bit of surprise in his voice as he stares up at Malcom.

"I heard from Samantha you took down the Grand Defender, I didn't know you had it in ya kid." Malcom said grinning big and giving Eric a few congratulatory sleps on the back.

"Yeah, I didn't think I was going to win and it was a close match."

"C'mon kid ya gotta have more confidence in yourself, no real duelist goes into a duel think'n he's going to lose." He said in a lecturing voice. As Malcom finished he noticed something in the distance that brought a small grin to his lips, "Hey Kid I want ya to meet somebody." He said wrapping his arm around Eric leading him forward. "Hey Azzy, I want ya to meet a buddy of mine." He called to the Obelisk reading on the bench a few feet ahead of them.

The red haired boy look up from his book as Malcom and Eric stopped in front of the bench, "What is it now Mal?" He said in an obviously annoyed tone.

"As chipper as ever today Azzy, but I wanted you to meet my buddy...uh..." Malcom gave a quick confused look to Eric while stroking his chin.

"Eric, Eric Sifer." Eric said offering his hand in a greeting.

Azriel shook it, "Azriel Barbaros, nice to meet you."

"Azzy this is the kid who beat Elroy the other day." Malcom said patting Eric on the back again.

Azriel face took an interested expression, "Is that so, that's quite the achievement. Elroy's quite the duelist and his deck is rather tricky."

"I know I barely beat him." Eric said with a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey! What did I just start tell'n ya about be confident." Malcom lectured Eric again earning a chuckle from Azriel.

"Calm down Mal, Eric why don't you get going. Me and Mal have a few things to do." Azriel said with a smile.

"Oh sure, see you guys later." Eric said with a wave before jogging off.

_"What an interesting pair." _Peten mused hovering next to Eric.

-------------

Malcom took a seat next Azriel on the bench, "So what'd ya think Azzy?"

"I think you were right, there's something about him reminds you of Gabe." Azriel said smiling as he placed a bookmark in his Bible and stood up and began walking away.

--------------

Elroy slumped down onto a bench outside of one of the basketball courts taking up nearly the entire bench due to his size. He grumbled to himself as noticed a pair of Slifers passing by pointing to him and whispering. Elroy cast glare towards the pair silencing them before they ran off, "Darn it!" He exclaimed slamming his fist into the stone seat of the bench drawing small amounts of blood from his knuckles, "The reputation I spent nearly two years building up, shattered because of that lucky little punk!" Elroy growled to himself as a small figure in blue came up to him from behind.

"So the rumors I 'been hear'n round the school are true after all." Elroy turned his head to see a short Obelisk with untamed curly blonde hair and a scar reaching from the bottom of the right side of his jaw to just below his left ear wearing a necklace with a silver skull with ruby eyes.

"Well if it isn't Jimmy "The Rat" McFin." Elroy said with a tired look as he turned and gazed off into the distance.

Jimmy's grin turned to frown, "Rat is such a horrible term, I prefer to think of myself as an "information broker"." He finished with his grin returning only with a more twisted appearance and a small trickle of blood running down his lip.

"Put those stupid fake blood packets away already ya little weirdo." Elroy said watching Jimmy out of the corner of his eye, "Now what do you want, I'm busy."

"Hey, I just came to verify the information concerning the rumors go'n round the school and perhaps offer my "unique" services." Jimmy said with low chuckle.

"What could you do for me?" Elroy asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well what if I was to tell you I had found connections which would allow me access to the files entailing the deck lists of every student on the island." Jimmy said while stuffing his hands into his pockets grinning to himself.

At this point Elroy had turned in his seat with a hug smirk, "Jimmy you never cease to amaze me."

--------------

Jobz walked down hall towards the gym thinking to himself. As he reached the gym doors he popped his head through and saw Alice helping put up some streamers. Another Slifer girl got her attention and she turned and Jobz could make a small hint red on her cheeks from across the gym. Her two friends grin and say something to her before giving her a shove to get her going. He gave her a confident grin when she finally made her way across the gym, "Ya miss me?" He asked earning another shade of blush from the red head in front of him, "So...um...what do you want to do?" Jobz asked scratching the back of his head mentally cursing himself for not thinking this through ahead of time.

Alice cast her gaze towards the ground, "I don't k-know, What do you want to do?"

"Oh...um...how bout we...uh...head down to the shore?"

"That sounds great."

Jobz smiled a bit to himself as they began making there way out of the school.

--------------

Eric closed the door to his room as he chucked his dueldisk onto his bed. He look over to his clock which read 11:23 and let out a sigh.

_"What's up boss?" _Peten asked as he hover in front of his master.

"I was think'n about the dance next week, and the fact that I don't know how to dance." Eric said closing his eyes as he massaged his temples.

_"Maybe I can help teach you?"_

"Peten, I don't wanna learn any dance _you _would do." Eric says still rubbing his head.

_"Um...boss...I didn't say that." _Eric opens his eyes to see Peten pointing behind him with a surprised look on his face. Eric turned around to find a girl with short pink hair and a thin light blue tutu hovering over his head bent down to be at eye level with him.

_"Hello master, I'm Cyber Tutu."_ She said with a smile before noticing the nearly emotionless expression on Eric's face, _"Pardon my saying so master, but I thought you'd be a bit more...surprised at my appearance."_

"So sorry, but I gave up what was left of my sanity when I met Peten so I'm not all that surprised." Eric said earning a sweat drop from Cyber Tutu.

_"Well moving on, I hear you need help in art of the dance." _Tutu said striking a pose earning a catcall from Peten, _"Please allow me to assist you master."_

Eric let out a sigh as he took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair, "Sure, why not."

---------------

"How long has it been since we've done something like this?" Sydrycks asked while sitting at small decorative table in his office taking a sip of tea.

"Too long my friend, too long." Vanturhond said from across the table as he set his cup down and crossed his arms, "This reminds me of my first day at the prison. You invited me for tea to see how I was adjusting to dealing with hardened criminals, you always were a good warden Elliotz." Vanturhond said smiling to himself as Sydrycks made his way toward the window.

Sydrycks kept his gaze out the window taking another sip from his cup, "So, did you collect any useful data?"

"Any particular student you're looking for?" Vanturhond asked with a chuckle as he pulled out a pair of folders from the briefcase at the foot of his chair and set them on the table.

Sydrycks chuckled at his friend's insight, "I can't get anything past you now can I?"

"You were right about that Sifer boy. He has a nearly limitless amount of potential, but he's still a little rough around the edges." Vanturhond went on as he stood from his seat while Sydrycks pulled the curtains tinting the room in a dark red light before moving to join Vanturhond at the door. "Though there's another student with equal if not greater potential. I'd keep a close eye on mister Dowyel if I were you." He said shaking Sydrycks's hand preparing to leave.

"Thank you old friend and have a safe trip back home." Sydrycks said bidding his friend goodbye before closing the door and taking a seat back at the table and opening the first file. "You can come out now." Sydrycks called out not even looking up from the file.

Oh, I see you aren't rusty even after spending so much time on this island." A smooth deep voice came from the shadow as a lone figure stepped from the shadow filled corner of the room. He wore a long black jacket with a matching black wide rimmed hat which covered his blood red and jet black strands of slick hair. The most noticeable of his features was a demonic mask that covered the bottom half of his face.

"What do you want, I'm a busy man." Sydrycks said as he continued to read.

"There, there, Warden, I'm here on the master's orders. He wants me to assist you in your task."

"Whatever, just try to control yourself Cheshire." Sydrycks went on still not stopping his reading, but releasing a small amount of his murderous intent to make his point.

"Don't worry Warden, I'll behave." He said with his smirk hidden by his mask, "Now what's this I hear about you finding a new toy?"

0000000000

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'll take any characters if you have them. So please review.


	9. putting the I in teamwork

It's that time again boys and girls, this was possibly the hardest chapter I had to write since I came up with this story one day during class as just one really cool scene, then started creating story ideas and piecing together charaters, decks, dialogue, etc. This chapter just happened to fall between one of the gaps between two big chapters, but I'm happy with the way it turned out. NOW LET'S GET THIS STARTED ALREADY!!! YA-HA!!!!!

Faithful answer corner:

Mavrik Zero : Yeah, I try to create a plot like Air Gear's where the plot always escalates just a tad outside of the readers grasp whenever they think they've got everything figured out.

Sir. Bacon : So you two are brothers, that's cool. I got to say that recently I grown kinda fond of Jimmy so you may just get your wiish in the chapters to come.

the dudeariono : The time has finally come my friend, they're back.

atomic monkey : The Alien cards were first introduced in the Power of The Duelist packs.

unbroken heart : I'll see what I can do about your character, but I was kinda hoping to keep the samurai's exclusive to Kimmie.

------------

"Jobz?" Eric asked his friend as he stood straight dressed in a black formal jacket and matching black dress pants with his arms held out as a man wrapped a measuring tape around his waist.

"Yes?" Jobz answered as he stood in a similar manner with a similar outfit on while a man measured his leg.

"How did we wind up in this situation?" Eric asked.

"Why I was just wondering the same thing. Maybe Odd could shed some light on this for us." Jobz said as he and Eric turned heads and cast a glare towards Odd who was standing off to the side.

"Don't give me that look." He said with his usual grin dismissing the daggers they were glaring at him, "This dance is going to be the biggest social event of this semester and knowing you two you'd wear what you always wear." Odd said giving a disapproving gesture to their regular clothes which lay in a pile in the corner, "Especially with you two escorting a lady to the dance." Odd said in a matter-o-fact tone earning a surprised look from both his companions.

"Jobz got a date!?"

"How'd you know about that!?" Jobz yelled ignoring Eric and giving his full attention to Odd.

"Oh Jobz, how could I not know about such a thing." He said earning a smirk from Eric as Jobz muttered something under his breath, "Now no more complaining, I've been hired to make sure that you two look somewhat presentable for the dance." Odd said earning another surprised expression from his companions.

"What d'ya mean hired, by who?" Jobz blurted out.

"Yeah, and I thought you guys were pro traders not fashion consultants." Eric added looking for an answer from the pink haired duelist.

"Well I'd say it's more of a favor than a job, but Liz wanted me to make sure that you didn't look like an embarrassment." Jobz let out a snicker before Odd turned to him, "And Kimmie wanted me to, and quote "make sure he looked decent enough for Alice not to be embarrassed to be seen with in public" ahem, end quote." Odd said leaving Jobz with his mouth gaping and Eric literally shaking as he held back his laughter.

"You told Kimmie!?" Jobz bellowed, he would have lunged at his partner if it wasn't for the measuring tape wrapped around his waist.

"Well I was so proud when I heard I just had to tell someone and Kimmie was so happy she decided she wanted to meet Alice." Odd said with a big smile as Jobz's jaw dropped again and he went pale.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

-------------

When Kaiba began creating the academy it was obvious that he wasn't sparing any expense when it came to making the island a home away from home. Beside the comfortable dorms, state of the art equipment and facilities, Kaiba had licensed many big name stores as sponsors to create the shopping center on the island. With the upcoming dance the stores were packed with students from every dorm filled the stores searching for perfect outfit.

"That looks great on you Alice." Kimmie squealed as Alice stepped out of the dressing room wearing a bright red dress that ended just below her knees.

"Do you really think so?" Alice asked blushing as Kimmie grinned at her.

"Oh yeah, Jake won't be able to resist you in that." Kimmie said earning more blush from the redhead. After they paid for the clothes they'd picked out they headed towards the small snack bar located near the basketball courts. They set their bags down and settled down on one of the many benches.

"Hey Alice, I've got a question I've been wanting to ask you." Kimmie said taking a sip from her smoothie.

"Um...what is it?"

"What do you see in old Jakey that's got you so head over heels for him?" Kimmie asked abruptly.

"W-what...I d-don't..."

"It's alright you can tell me." Kimmie said giving Alice a reassuring smile, "It's not like it isn't obvious." She said giving Alice a playful nudge in the side.

"W-well I always wanted to be a great duelist like Mai Valentine so I studied hard and made it into the academy. Then I met Jacob," Alice paused as she tried to find the right words, "I still remember the look in his eyes from when we first dueled. They were filled with confidence, it was like he never thought about losing for even a second. He inspired me and...well...I..." Alice trailed off as she began to blush once again.

Kimmie smiled as she thought back to the days before Jobz met Odd and how she always thought he looked so lonely, "I get it." She said smiling at the redhead as she stood up from the bench, "I can't say I share your taste in boys though."

-------------

"Hurry it up Jimmy!" Elroy called over his shoulder to his shorter companion as they cut through basketball courts on there way towards the main building. As he continued on down the path Elroy realized his companion was no longer following him, "Jimmy, what da Fu..." Elroy said turning around to find Jimmy standing several yards behind him staring across the courts, "Okay, this is weird even for you Jimmy. What's with you?" Elroy said looking down at his transfixed companion who mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?"

"...I think I'm in love." Jimmy said slowly causing Elroy's eyes to nearly pop out of his head. Before Elroy could say anything Jimmy had already climbed his way to the top of the fence and was hopping down onto the court. Elroy watched as Jimmy began sprinting across the court before realizing that his shorter companion had completely forgotten about him and began running around the outside of the court to chasing after him, "Dang it! Get back here you stupid rat!"

--------------

Mac and Alexa were walking along chatting aimlessly on there way to library when Mac noticed something out of the corner of his eye, "Hey, what's that?" He said motioning for Alexa to follow his gaze.

Alexa turned to see a yellow and blue blur quickly approaching them, "I dunno Mac, but it's headed our way." Alexa pointed out as the blur slowly came to a stop in front of Alexa revealing a strange looking boy with a scar across his face and a skull necklace. He was a good half a foot shorter than Alexa and he wore an Obelisk jacket and was currently bent over in an attempt to catch his breath, "Um...are you okay?" Alexa asked as he stood up.

"I'm fine, but thank you for your concern." Jimmy said putting on his most cordial smile, "Allow me to introduce myself, James Roderick McFin." He said giving a slight gentlemanly bow.

"...Oh, well I'm Alexa and this is my best friend Mac." Alexa said gesturing to the brown haired boy next to her who cast a glance towards Jimmy which went ignored.

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance." Jimmy said bowing once again as he took Alexa's hand and kissed it. "It would be a crime for a beautiful lady such as yourself to go without a date to the dance, please allow me the honor of being the one to take you." Jimmy said still bowing and holding Alexa's hand.

Alexa began blushing, "W-well...I...um..." She stuttered not knowing what to say.

"She's already got a date to the dance." Mac said stepping in.

Before Alexa could say anything Jimmy looked up at her with a crushed look on his face, "Is this true?"

"Yeah, so why don't you get out of here." Mac said assertively.

Jimmy turned and glared at Mac, "If she's got a date then she can tell me _herself_!" He said with detest obvious in his tone.

Mac took a step closer to Jimmy, but before he could say anything he was interrupted by another voice, "Hey, you pick'n a fight Jimmy?" Mac turned towards the direction of the voice and did something he rarely did, look up to see who was talking to him. Elroy stood there with an irritated expression on his face as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Don't get me wrong, I don't care what you do with this little freak," Elroy said giving a curt gesture to Jimmy before going on, "but we've got things to do so I need him in one piece. Come on Jimmy, let's go." Elroy said turning around and motioning for Jimmy to follow him.

"Hey Mac, isn't that Huge Defender guy Eric beat a couple of days ago?" Alexa blurted out absentmindedly stopping Elroy in his tracks.

Elroy turned around and gazed at Alexa with his evident rage rolling off of him, "Yeah that's me, you wanna make something of it?" Elroy seethed taking a step forward causing both Mac and Jimmy to move between Elroy and Alexa.

"Ahem." All eyes turned to see an Obelisk with unkempt blonde hair standing off to the side, "I don't think hitting a defenseless girl would help your reputation Grand Defender."

"And who're you?" Elroy said glaring at the cocky Obelisk.

"Slaze, Creg Slaze," he said running a hand through his messy hair before continuing, "I was just passing by and noticed your little disagreement and figured there was probably a more...civil, way to solve all of this."

"How about a tag duel then?" Mac said beginning to catch Creg's drift causing a small grin to quickly flash across Alexa face.

Both Creg and Elroy noticed this, _'So that's their game.'_ Elroy smirked as an idea quickly formed in his head, "I've got an even better idea, how about we have a four way team duel, that is if you're up to it." He said grinning with confidence.

Mac and Alexa traded glances, "We're in." Alexa said proudly.

"Then it's settled." Creg said taking a few steps backwards as both teams readied themselves.

---------------

Unbeknownst to the duelist a lone figure hid cloaked by the shadows of the trees several yards away preparing to watch the duel that was about to commence.

---------------

Creg raised his hand in the air, "Alright! Duelist ready. DUEL!" He shouted throwing his arm down signaling the start of the match.

Alexa:4000/Mac:4000

Jimmy:4000/Elroy:4000

"I'll start." Jimmy said drawing, "I'll begin by discarding one card from my hand to special summon my Tricky in attack mode." A caped humanoid being with a question on his face and chest rose to the field(5/2000/1200), "Now I'll sacrifice my Tricky to summon my Helpoemer in attack mode." The spellcaster vanished as a blue skinned fiend strapped to a large stone tablet descended onto the field(5/2000/1400), "I'll end my turn by equipping my Helpoemer with Raregold Armor." Jimmy said as Helpoemer was dressed in a white helmet and chest plate with gold trim.

"My turn then, I draw," Alexa said examining the card she just drew before playing it, "I play Cost Down and discard one card from my hand to lower the level of all the monsters by two, so now I can summon my Airknight Parshath in attack mode." An armored Centaurian knight to Alexa field brandishing a large gold sword(5/1900/1400), "I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

"Alright, my move." Elroy said drawing his card, "I'll set a monster in defense mode and play two cards face down and I end my turn." He said confident in his skill.

"My draw." Mac said adding the card to the rest of his hand before quickly preparing a plan of attack, "First I play the spell card Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase my life points by a thousand points."

Alexa:4000/Mac:5000

Jimmy:4000/Elroy:4000

"Next I play Exchange which allows me to trade one card from my hand with another duelist so I chose to switch cards with Alexa." Mac said walking over to Alexa showing her his hand as he examined her hand and after a moment each picked their card and Mac returned to his spot and continued his turn, "Now I summon my La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode." A green skinned genie with a plume of smoke for a lower body rose to the field crossing his arms(4/1800/1000), "Now La Jinn attack Elroy's defense mode monster with Genie Fire Burial!" La Jinn sucked in air puffing out his chest before turning and releasing a heavy stream of flame at Jimmy's Helpoemer, "WHAT?!" Mac cried as the flames subsided revealing the glowing armor of Jimmy's monster.

"Oops, did I neglect to mention that as long my Helpoemer is equipped with Raregold Armor your monsters can only select Helpoemer as an attack target, now Helpoemer counter attack with Dark Howl!" Jimmy's monster opened its mouth wide before firing a concentrated beam of dark energy piercing La Jinn through the chest shattering Mac's monster.

Alexa:4000/Mac:4800

Jimmy:4000/Elroy:4000

"I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

"Then let's continue torture." Jimmy said with a grin as he drew, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards, next I play two cards face down and that'll end my turn."

"My move and I'll equip my Airknight with Cestus of Dalga to increase his attack by five hundred points." Alexa's monster began to glow(5/1900/1400-5/2400/1400), "Now attack his Helpoemer with Shinning Air Javelin!" Alexa's knight began drawing light to his sword before thrusting it forward sending a spear of light through the center of Jimmy's monster.

Alexa:4000/Mac:4800

Jimmy:3600/Elroy:4000

"And thanks the my Cestus of Dalgas' effect I gain life points equal to the amount of damage I just dealt to you." Alexa said with a perky smile.

Alexa:4400/Mac:4800

Jimmy:3600/Elroy:4000

"Now Parshath's effect activates allowing me to draw one card whenever it deals damage to you." Alexa said as she drew her card.

"Now my Helpoemer's effect activates," Jimmy said as a shriveled blue ghostly hand rose from Alexa's graveyard and grabbed onto one of the cards in her hand before dragging it to the graveyard, "at the end of each of your battle phases as long as Helpoemer exists in my graveyard you loss one card from your hand." He said with a twisted smirk.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Alexa said finishing her turn.

Elroy drew his card, "My move then, I place another card in defense mode and set another card face down. That ends my turn."

"My draw and know I activate my Solemn Wishes allowing me to..." Mac began.

"Loss five hundred life points every time you draw." Jimmy interrupted as he flipped his trap, "Thanks to my trap Bad Reaction to Simochi, all effects that increase your life points are negated and the amount is instead subtracted from your life points."

Alexa:4400/Mac:4300

Jimmy:3600/Elroy:4000

"I'll place a card in defense mode and end my turn." Mac said gritting his teeth.

"Hey idiot! Why didn't you activate that earlier?" Elroy shouted at his partner.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" Jimmy yelled back at him as he drew his card.

--------------

Creg watched the duel intently with a thoughtful expression on his face, _'I can see why Elroy choose a team duel rather than a basic tag match, neither of them knows how to work with the other and they obviously don't get along. By playing this way they change the odds from a two on two game into a two on one game for each of the four players. This way they can play their own game without worrying about any repercussions they might cause their partner.'_ Creg thought as he watched Jimmy start his turn, _'But who's this Jimmy kid, someone this good couldn't go long without attracting attention to himself. I better pay attention to this game.' _Creg began to grin

-------------

"Now I play the spell card Dark Room of Nightmare, this card increase the damage dealt to my opponent outside of battle by three hundred points. Next I'll summon my Grave Protector in attack mode." A tan skinned fiend covered in mouths and shackled with chains rose onto field with a moan(4/0/2000), "Now attack her Airknight with Cemetery Claw!" Jimmy commanded his monster as it lunged forward at Alexa's knight.

"Parshath counter attack with Shinning Air Javelin!" Alexa commanded as the fiend approached only the be pierced by a beam of light.

Alexa:4400/Mac:4300

Jimmy:1200/Elroy:4000

Jimmy grinned to himself, "Don't forget thanks to your Cestus of Dalgas' ability you gain life points equal to the damage you just dealt me and thanks to my Bad Reaction to Simochi that amount is instead subtracted from your life points."

Alexa:2000/Mac:4300

Jimmy:1200/Elroy:4000

"And now my Dark Room of Nightmare activates dealing an extra three hundred points of damage to your life points."

Alexa:1700/Mac:4300

Jimmy:1200/Elroy:4000

"I'll play one card face down and that'll end my turn."

Alexa drew her card as she glared at the sadistic blonde across the field, "I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Cestus of Dalga." A small tornado burst onto the field shattering her equip card returning her monsters' stats back to normal(5/2400/1400-5/1900/1400). "Now Parshath attack Jimmy directly!" Alexa commanded sending her knight charging forward.

"Sorry Alexa, but I activate my trap card, Earthbound Spirit Invitation." Jimmy said as he flipped his trap and several spectral hands wrapped themselves around Alexa's monster halting it, "This card allows me to direct your monsters' attack, so I'll have him attack Elroy's monster." He said gesturing to one of Elroy's defending monsters before Alexa's monster charged forward at its' new target.

"Thanks a lot Ratboy!" Elroy yelled flipping his face down card as his monster was pierced by Alexa's possessed knight, "I activate Spirit Barrier which reduces all battle damage I receive to zero as long as I have at least one monster on my side of the field." He explained as a reptilian monster rose from Elroy's defense mode card before shattering, "Now the effect of my Granadora activates which would deal two thousand points of damage to my life points, but I activate my Barrel Behind the Door to send the damage to you instead." He said pointing to Mac as a decorated golden gun appeared on the field before firing a blast that hit him square in the chest and forcing him to one knee.

Alexa:1700/Mac:2300

Jimmy:1200/Elroy:4000

"I end my turn." Alexa said as she watched Mac get back to his feet.

"Don't forget my Helpoemer's effect activates forcing you to discard a card to the graveyard." Jimmy said with a smirk as the ghostly hand once again rose from Alexa's graveyard to claim her card.

"Then I'll draw and I'll sacrifice my monster to set this card in defense mode and place two more cards face down, your move." Elroy said with a grin as waited for Mac to make his move.

"I draw." Mac said.

"And now my Bad Reaction to Simochi activates in reaction to the effect of your Solemn Wishes to drain you of five hundred more life points." Jimmy said grinning with sadistic mirth.

Alexa:1700/Mac:1800

Jimmy:1200/Elroy:4000

"And then that activates my Dark Room of Nightmare, so you lose another three hundred points." He continued with a chuckle.

Alexa:1700/Mac:1500

Jimmy:1200/Elroy:4000

"Alright, I'll start off by flipping my Slate Warrior into attack mode." Mac said as a blue skinned being emerged onto the field(4/1900/400), "And thanks to his effect his attack and defense now increase by five hundred points." Mac continued as his monster became wrapped in a purple aura(4/1900/400-4/2400/900). "Now attack Jimmy directly with Rosetta Riot!" He shouted as his warrior opened his eyes wide before firing a beam of pink energy straight at Jimmy.

"Sorry kid, but I need the little rat so I activate my trap card, Negate Attack to stop your attack and end your battle phase." Elroy said as he flipped his trap and the air in front of Jimmy began to swirl and Mac's attack crashed into it headlong before harmlessly dissipating.

"I'll use my own Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Solemn Wishes before I end my battle phase." Mac said as his card shattered before the ghostly blue hand rose from his graveyard and dragged his card to the graveyard.

"My move then." Jimmy said slyly as he drew, "I play the spell card Upstart Goblin which allows me to draw another card by allowing my opponent to gain a thousand life points." He said with a chuckle as his trap activated as he drew.

Alexa:700/Mac:500

Jimmy:1200/Elroy:4000

"That then activates my Dark Room's effect once again."

Alexa:400/Mac:200

Jimmy:1200/Elroy:4000

"Now I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." He continued with a confident smirk, "Now I activate Polymerization to fuse my Spirit Reaper and Nightmare Horse to summon my Reaper on the Nightmare!" A purple cloaked monster riding on a blue flamed horse wrapped in decayed bandages descended onto the field(5/800/600).

"You spent all that time to summon that sorry excuse for a boogie man!?" Elroy berated his partner. "You stupid little rat!"

"Shut up you stupid mountain, what my reaper lacks in strength he makes up for in usefulness." Jimmy shouted back at his partner before turning to Alexa, "Reaper, attack Alexa with Phantom Nightmare!" He called as his reaper galloped forward at top speed.

"Did you forget about my Parshath?" Alexa said as her monster readied himself for a counter attack.

"Who said anything about your monster?" Jimmy said as Parshath plunged his blade into Jimmy's monster only to have it phase right through it. "My Reaper has the ability to bypass your monsters and attack your life points directly." He said as his reaper halted just in front of Alexa before bringing his scythe down and slashing her.

Alexa:0/Mac:200

Jimmy:1200/Elroy:4000

"Alexa!" Mac cried out as she fell to her knees.

"I'm so very sorry to have had to do that to you Alexa, but as they say, all's fair in love and war." Jimmy said with a look that resembled pity.

"I'll show you war!" Mac shouted his face contorted in anger.

"Hehehe, looks like you struck a cord there Jimmy." Elroy said as he drew, "I'll pass, this duel's over anyway." Elroy said as he focused on the enraged Ra in front of him.

"My draw!" Mac said drawing his card, "Now I activate my face down card Jar of Greed to draw one more card from my deck." He said as he drew his card and a new expression quickly spread over his face, "You're right Elroy, this duel is over." He said with a grin.

"What makes you say that?" Elroy asked smugly.

"Because I just drew the card that I needed to play the card Alexa gave to me at the beginning of the duel." He said as he activated his spell, "I sacrifice my Slate Warrior on the field and the Opticlops in my hand to play the End of The World ritual!" A pillar of glowing blue light descended onto the field as forms of his monsters were absorbed into and a feminine form began to emerge, "This allows me to summon Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!" The light burst apart to reveal a woman with long white hair the reached the back of her knees holding a red staff, her shadow raising off the ground to hover behind her with a strange sinister smile and a haunting mask(8/2300/2000). "Now Ruin, attack his reaper with Hand of Oblivion!" His monster lifted he staff towards Jimmy's reaper while pulling in a blue and white light into the center of her staff before firing it in a giant burst of energy at Jimmy's monster.

"Sorry, but when I said it was over I meant that you'd be the one losing!" Elroy said flipping his two face down cards, "First I activate Desert Sunlight to flip my Millennium Shield into face up defense mode." He said as a red and yellow shield with an eye in the center rose to the field(5/0/3000). "Next I activate Staunch Defender, which has me select a face up monster on my side and force your monster to attack it!" His shield moved into the path of the attack.

"No!" Mac cried out as his attack collided with Elroy's shield before bursting apart in a gigantic explosion.

Alexa:0/Mac:0

Jimmy:1200/Elroy:4000

As they deactivated their dueldisks Elroy smirked at the defeated team before him, "Maybe now you guys will remember the name of Elroy the Grand Defender."

"That's enough stupid mountain, let's get go'n." Jimmy said as he turned to leave.

"Shut up stupid rat. This was all your fault in the first place." He said as he turned and followed after him.

--------------

"Wow, that was one heckuva a duel." Creg said watching Elroy and Jimmy head toward the main building.

"I concur, it was superb duel." Said a familiar voice came from behind Creg.

"So when did you get here Tech." Creg asked not even turning around to acknowledge his fellow Obelisk.

"I've been watching since the beginning of the match several yards away, but I made my way to this vantage point not long after I noticed you." Tech said scribbling notes into his PDA.

"So what did you think of those two?" Creg asked gesturing to the disappearing form of Jimmy and Elroy.

"Though they obviously lack both discipline and teamwork, they both have mastered their style of play." Tech said still analyzing his data.

"What makes you say that?" Creg asked tech with a quizzical look.

"Allow me to illustrate." Tech said pulling up a small chart on his PDA, "You'll see that throughout the duel Elroy played to his strengths and managed to retain all four thousand of his life points," Tech said gesturing to the number on the screen, "while over the course of the duel Jimmy lost a total of twenty-eight hundred life points." He said gesturing to the smaller number on the screen.

"Yeah, so what's that got to do with mastering his playing style?" Creg asked becoming lost in Tech's explanation.

Tech pulled several video capture of the duel up on the screen before going on, "Notice that every time he took damage to his life points it had a strategic ramification for his opponent. In short, he didn't lose a single life point that he needed for his plan." Tech finished leaving a very surprised Creg standing in front of him.

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of those two." Creg said as Tech went back to his data.

--------------

The shadowy figure chuckled to himself, "Those two could be quite useful." He said with his wide grin hidden under his mask, "Tee Hee...it would appear this island is just full of fun little toys to play with." He said chuckling again as he vanished into the shadows of the forest.

000000000000000

Sorry if the chapter was too short. I really loved when I was expirementing with Elroy's and Jimmy's dialogue, moments like "Stupid rat/Stupid mountain" exchange make writting fun. also I have a little clue to the inspiration for one of my favorite characters hidden in the dialogue of one of the characters. If you guess it right YOU GET A COOKIE!


	10. Riot Van

**Thanks for being so patient my faithful readers because the time has finally arrived! **It has been an odyssey to get here through having to finish passing my classes, horrible fits of writers block, and the start of my varsity football camp, but now it is finally ready. I'm sorry for the shortness in length but I promise that the action will begin heightening as the next few chapters get started up. NOW ENOUGH TALK, LET'S GET THIS STARTED ALREADY!!! YA-HA!!!!

Faithful answer corner:

Julius Faust : It's about cutting their losses, both Alexa's and Mac's decks rely on boosting their life points which by that point of the game seemed only to hurt them instead of help them, by instead removing the cards that increase their life points that leaves Jimmy with two occupied magic/trap zones with cards that will only work if another card is played that fulfills their limited specified needs. It's like war, turn your enemies best strategy into a his greatest hindrance. I appreciate the criticism, but try not to be so rude dude.

the dudeariono : I'm sorry but I wanted to set something up for some major things in some later chapters.

Sir Bacon : Firstly Jimmy didn't know about the whole life point gain reliance of Mac and Alexa until he realized that Alexa played an obvious fairy heavy deck which usually deal in high life point gain, which is a very common style of play which his deck is ready to fight against. Also don't worry, there will be a rematch in the future.

Bob the fidler : Thanks for the input, I'll take it into consideration because it does sound like a good idea.

spring bong : I read back through the chapter and you're right, they are kinda like that, I guess that just kinda happened without me noticing, but I kinda like it.

yomo fomo : I might if I can find a place for them I'll try.

gai sensei and icjigo: Thanks for the input and I'll try to update faster.

Mavrik Zero : There's something you might find interesting in this chapter if you look hard dude.

-----------

Eric stared at himself in the mirror after finally successfully tying his tie. Eric checked himself once more making sure everything was perfect when Peten appeared behind him _"You look great boss."_ He said as Eric ran a hand through his hair.

"Thanks, but it's missing something." He said pulling his hat from his back pocket before putting it on, "Perfect." with a grin making his way out of his bathroom, "I feel like I'm forgetting something." Eric said scratching the side of his head as he finished slipping on his shoes when Cyber Tutu materialized in front of him.

_"You did get her flowers, right?" _Cyber Tutu asked with a worried look on her face when Eric stared back at her with a blank expression.

"I take it that if I didn't that would be bad." He said making Cyber Tutu smack her forehead.

_"Don't worry about it boss!"_ Peten said floating next to Eric as he made his way towards the door, _"Flowers are a crutch for those who can't woo a girl on their own. All you need is charm boss."_ Peten said giving Eric a thumbs up as he opened the door.

"Great, guess that means I'm screwed." Eric said before he noticed a small colorful bouquet on the floor in front of his doorway. He picked it up a found a small card attached. He opened it and began to read it.

**Out of luck my friend?**

**Didn't remember a couple of the minor details?**

**Don't worry, this should do nicely.**

Eric read the card a few more times before examining the flowers themselves. They were a mix of different colored roses, "This really ain't my style." He said plucking the smallest red rose he could find from the bunch and slipping it into the lapel of his dress coat, then he plucked a single yellow rose and grinned to himself, "Now this is more my style." He said throwing the remainder onto his bed from the door before heading out towards the Ra girl's dorm.

-------------

Jobz checked the room number on the small piece of paper Alice had given him before knocking. He slipped an index finger into his collar trying to loosen his black bowtie when he heard a slight rustling behind him before hearing someone shout, "JOBZ!" Turning around Jobz barely was able to catch the bouquet of flowers that flew at him. Jobz quickly fumbled with his hands to catch the flowers when the door finally opened followed by a gasp from the girl standing in the doorway.

"Jacob y-you shouldn't have." Alice said gently taking the small arrangement of flowers from Jobz.

"Yeah, but I still did...I guess." Jobz said mumbling the last part. It was then Jobz got a good look of Alice. She was wearing a sleeveless dress that ended just bellow her knees that was a shade of red only a shade or two lighter than the Slifer uniforms and she'd taken her hair out of its usual two pigtails and let it hang loose over her back. Jobz felt a small heat rising to his face as he stared at the girl in front of him before speaking, "So are you...um...ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Alice said with a small tint of blush as she closed the door before gingerly took his arm in hers as they started down the road to the gym.

-------------

Odd stood from his crouched position in the bushes by the Slifer girl's dorm once Jobz and Alice were far enough away, "Good thing I'm meeting Liz at the dance." He said dusting leaves and twigs from his suit, "Sometimes I wonder what those two would do without me looking out for them." He said with a chuckle as he started slowly down the path.

-------------

Eric examined the Ra girl's dorm as he made his way up the road. It was very similar to the boy's dorm only a little bigger, it had a small flower garden infront of the porch which had several pieces of wicker lawn furniture. When he came closer he noticed a woman sitting in one of the wicker love seats near the front door. Her short black hair framed her plump face and wore a jacket like Ra blazer. She noticed him as he came close to the porch and gave him a warm smile, "Hello there young man I'm Professor Dickens, the Headmistress of the Ra yellow girls." She said kindly, "So who might you be here for?" She asked with an amused smile.

"Oh, I'm here for Kimmie Sava." He said smiling politely.

"So you're the famous Eric she's been going on about." She said laughing lightly as he blushed a little, "I'll let her know you're here." She said as she stood up and stepped into the dorm. Eric just stood in front of the porch for about a minute casually glancing around at the scenery before the door opened again. Kimmie stood there wearing a simple strapless yellow dress, "You look great E." She said in her usual energetic tone as she walked up to him.

"Thanks, you look good too, this is for you." Eric said handing the flower to Kimmie.

"I love it E." Kimmie squealed as she took the flower before wrapping her arms around Eric's neck and pulling him into a hug.

"Have a nice time you two." Dickens said as she sat back down in her loveseat.

"We will!" Kimmie shouted back as she wrapped her arm in Eric's and lead him towards the dance.

"To be young again." Dickens said sighing to herself.

-------------

When they got to the gym Eric realized just how much work the dance committee had put into getting the place ready. Though most of the lights were off the light that were on had been outfitted with colored filters which lit up the dance floor with different hues of pink, yellow, and other festive pastel colors that complimented the streamers and other decorations. He noticed several familiar faces from his different classes mingling and dancing about, he even spied Mac and Alexa dancing awkwardly together due to the difference in height. The DJ wore a black and purple ski-cap and was sucking on a glow in-the-dark pacifier as he mixed CDs and took requests. Before he could finish looking around Eric felt a tug on his arm as he was quickly pulled onto the crowded dance floor, "C'mon E lets dance." Kimmie said as she began moving to the beat of the song.

-------------

In one of the darker parts of the Gym a large student sat at one of the many tables. The sleeves of his white dress shirt had been torn off to reveal his well defined muscular arms which were each wrapped around a gorgeous. His mess dirty blonde hair spilled out from the rim of his red bandanna. Feeling a familiar presence behind him he let out an agitated grunt, "What do you want?" He said not even turning his gaze away from the other dance patrons.

"I see you're as hospitable as ever." A tall boy with messy brown hair and glasses wearing a white dress shirt and red vest said as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, yeah, so I take it you're go'n stag right now since it wouldn't be dignified for someone of your _stature_ to come here with out a date."

The boy in the glasses let out a small laugh, "But of course." he said adjusting his glasses before crossing his arms and staring off into the crowd as well, "Scouting out the little yellow runt too Max?" He asked with a cocky smirk as the tinted light reflected off his glasses.

"Hard to miss 'um in that stupid little hat." Max said earning a giggle from the girls in his arms as he watched Eric trying to match his pace with Kimmie's.

"Very true, but can't that be said in a way about most of us Bishamonten. We don't exactly fit well into a crowd." The boy in glasses said chuckling to himself.

"Whatever you say Ethan, whatever you say." Max said letting out a sigh while inwardly wishing for better company.

-------------

After about twenty minutes or so of dancing Kimmie decided to take a break. Kimmie found a table and Eric went to get the two of them some punch. While He was over there Eric scanned the crowd again noticing all the different people enjoying themselves.

"Fancy meeting you here." Came a familiar next to him.

"What's up Jobz?" Eric asked with a smile as he turned to Jobz who was taking a sip from his own cup of punch.

"Just grabbing a drink while Alice is powdering her nose or something like that."

"So you see any familiar faces?" Eric asked as he poured his drink.

"I've seen a couple, a few with a sad face on too." He said taking a drink before directing Eric's gaze to where he was talking about.

-------------

Eric returned with the drinks which Kimmie gladly accepted, "Thanks E that was great." She said after taking a drink.

"Yeah...um Kimmie I've got something to ask you." Eric said with a nervous expression as he scratched the back of his neck.

"What is it E?" She said setting her drink down.

Eric took a deep breath before answering, "Well...um...there's something I really need to do for a friend and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I excused myself." Eric immediately clapped his hands together and bowed his head before continuing, "I'm really sorry for this and I promise to make it up to you no matter what." He begged her.

Kimmie sat there quietly for a minute before she met Eric's gaze, "It's okay E, if it's for a friend you should just go." She said giving him a warm smile.

Eric face immediately brightened as he lunged forward and captured Kimmie in a hug, "Thanks Kimmie, you're the best! I promise to make this up to you." He said before he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then headed off into the crowd leaving a slightly bewildered Kimmie.

-------------

Back in the dark corner of the gym Ethan caught something out of the corner of his eye, "Hey Max, take a look at this." He said drawing his burly friend's attention from his two giggling dates.

"What is it, can't ya' see I'm busy here?" He said curtly addressing his companion.

"It looks like the gold brat is about to start drawing some attention to himself." He said directing Max's gaze towards DJ booth where Eric was whispering something to the DJ. After a minute the DJ gave him a nod and what looked to be a grin hidden behind his pacifier. Turning away from the DJ Eric uncharacteristically removed his hat to reveal his usually messy hair combed back neatly as he stuffed his hat into his jacket.

Max cocked an eyebrow as he watched as Eric moved through the crowd to another part of the gym, "This could be good for a laugh." He said with a small chuckle.

-------------

Liz sat alone at her table with her chin resting in her hand. Odd was supposed to meet her here but had yet to show up, she let out a discontent sigh as she contemplated leaving when a voice came from behind her, "Excuse me miss, but could I have this dance?" Liz turned ready to politely turn him down only to find Eric standing in front of her with one hand extended to her in a gentlemanly fashion with a warm smile on his face.

"I-I...what are you doing here?" She stammered out in surprise.

"I noticed you looked very sad over here and it wouldn't be right to leave you here alone would it?" He said with his arm still extended as he stared at her. She was wearing a sparkling navy-blue dress and matching gloves that reached her elbows.

Liz fought the blush coming to her face as she slowly took his hand and stood up from her seat, "Thanks Eric." She almost whispered as he let her to the middle of the dance floor and a new song began to play.

-------------

"I see you're as manipulating as ever." Jobz said as he took another drink of his punch while he leaned against the refreshment table.

"Why I have no idea what you mean." Odd said as he walked up to his friend wearing a white formal jacket and dress pants with a black neck-tie and matching dress shoes.

Without looking Jobz reached into his pocket a pulled out a small card which he handed to Odd, "This came off Alice's flowers."

"_Out of luck my friend? Didn't remember a couple of the minor details? Don't worry, this should do nicely._" Odd read aloud from the card, "Interesting, but I don't get what this has to with me."

"Yeah, but I noticed the _odd_est thing when I read it a minute ago."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Odd said with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"A funny little acronym appears when you look at the first letter of each sentence and it made me think of you ole' buddy." Jobz said turning to stare at his always grinning friend.

Odd chuckled as he watched Eric and Liz take the dance floor. Crumpling the card and placing it in his pocket his grin widened a bit as he turned to meet his friend's gaze, "I never could put anything past you could I?"

-------------

As they stepped onto the dance floor Eric took Liz's right hand into his left hand and wrapped his right hand gently around her waist as a new song began to play he looked at her with a goofy smile, "I'm sorry this song ain't the most romantic one, but it was the only song I could think of that I could dance to." He said as a soft voice with a strong British accent began to sing.

**up rolls a riot van,  
and sparks excitement in the boys,  
but the policemen look annoyed,  
perhaps these are ones they should avoid**

As the song began to play Liz placed her other arm on his shoulder and smiled, "It's okay Eric, and it's the thought that counts." She said as the slowly began to dance.

**we got a chase last night,  
from men with truncheons dressed in hats,  
we didn't do that much wrong,  
still ran away though for the laugh,  
just for the laugh**

As the song went on others began to make their way onto the dance floor while others sat confused at the DJ's choice in songs.

**and please just stop talking,  
'cause they won't find us if you do,  
oh those silly boys in blue,  
well they won't catch me and you,**

As they danced Liz slowly closed her eyes and leaned her head into Eric's chest, she was happy simply enjoying the moment.

-------------

As more people seemed to join in on the strange slow dance Max was slowly observing Eric as he danced with Liz, "Well the kid's got style, I'll give him that."

Ethan chuckled to himself, "I hate to admit it, but I agree with you Max." He said slowly taping his foot to the beat.

-------------

**have you been drinking son?  
you don't look old enough to me,  
i'm sorry officer is there a certain age you're s'posed to be?  
'cause nobody told me,  
and up rolls the riot van,  
and these lads just wind the coppers up,  
they ask why the don't catch proper crooks,  
they get their address and their names took,  
but they couldn't care less**

Eric was doing his best to make sure he made no mistakes as he matched his pace with the music while trying not to step on Liz's feet clumsily.

**thrown in the riot van,  
and all the coppers kicked him in,  
and there was no way he could win,  
just had to take it on the chin**

The song ended and Liz moved back and looked up at Eric, "Eric thank, I..." Liz was interrupted when a white gloved hand was placed on Eric's other shoulder. Eric turned around to find Malcom standing behind him wearing a blue crushed-velvet suit.

"I'm sorry to cut in like this, but I'd like to talk to Eric here for a moment in private." He said politely to Liz.

Eric gave Liz a smile, "Sorry Liz, I'll be right back okay." He said reassuringly.

"Great! Don't worry, we'll be done in a minute." Malcom said with a jolly expression before leading Eric towards one of the exits.

-------------

Malcom lead Eric around the side of the gym, as they went on he was able to make out a figure standing under a lone tree close to the gym staring up into the starry night sky. Once they where only a few feet away Eric began to recognize him, "Hey you're Malcom's friend Azriel right?" He said a little confused.

Ignoring Eric question Azriel began to speak without moving his gaze from the night sky, "Allow me to tell you a story." He said before turning his attention to Eric, "Many years ago when this academy was founded there arose a problem, the many small bands of duelists began to jockey for power. It was harmless at first, but as time grew on certain groups began claiming territory while others began fighting for control of territory and not long after violence began breaking out. This went on until they nearly closed down the academy, but there was a ray of hope. The strongest duelists from each dorm banded together and defeated each and every group and finally bringing peace back to the island. They became known as the Three Grand Kings." He said with a sigh as he finished.

"Well...that was a cool story and all...but what does any of this have to do with me?" Eric asked now completely lost.

"Currently the seat to the Golden Throne has no heir and you have show potential to be the next King of the Golden Sun." Azriel said.

_"Boss, this guy's a total lunatic! Get out of here!"_ Peten nearly screamed into Eric's ear as he materializing next to him.

"Thanks for the offer, but what makes me so special!" Eric said trying to find a way out of his current situation.

Azriel met Eric's eyes with a piercing stare while a large purple figure began forming behind him, "Well for one, you can see Voltanis behind me." He said calmly as the angel like creature finished its materialization and hovered behind Azriel.

To Be Continued...

0000000000000000000000000

Ethan Zenro of The Bishamonten was orignaly created by Mavrik Zero, I hope you don't mind that I gave him glasses, but I wanted him to stand out a little.

I debated forever what song I wanted to play for the dance, but I finally decided on _Riot Van_ from the Arctic Monkeys "Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not" CD. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon, but I've got a lot on my plate right now so I make no promises other than to do my best for you my faithful readers.


	11. Protecting Happiness

After the long wait it's finally back!!!! I'm sorry for taking so long but my summer was really crazy with me going on a few small trips and then coming back only to start football training.. By the time that was over it was time for school to start up again and the start of the varsity season. Also I had a hard time writing this chapter and ended up having to rewrite it at least three times. I hope I haven't dissapointed to many faithful readers. NOW LET'S GET THIS STORY ROLLING!!! YA-HA!!!

Faithful answer corner:

FrigingTalkingMonkey : To answer your question, Jimmy's deck is all about cards that scare his opponents.

Lord Master Omega : I'm glad you liked it.

Mavrik Zero : I'm glad you gave me Ethan to use for the story because I've got some big plans instore for him in the future.

The Dude Of Doom : Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long, and I see you've gotten yourself a new name again.

Sir Bacon : I'll see if I can find a good place for the two of you in the future, but I make no promises right now.

-----------

It was a peaceful afternoon on the island, classes had let out for the day. Eric sat silently under a tree in the park with his knees pulled to his chest as he watched the waves crash against the shore in the distance. He let out a sigh as the waves crashed against a patch rocks scattering the flock of seagulls that had been perched on it, "It's been nearly a week and I still don't have an answer. What am I gonna do?" He mumbled to himself as he thought back for what seemed like the billioninth time this week to the same memory.

------Flashback------

Eric stood trembling as he stared at the monster that towered over him only few yards away. After a few moments of silence Azriel started slowly closing the gap between them, "When a duelist creates a strong enough bond with their deck, the deck itself chooses a monster to acts as a guardian to help guide and protect them. The stronger the bond the stronger the guardian." Azriel explained as he stopped only a few feet from Eric, "If you can call upon your deck in such a way then you are more than qualified to take to the Golden Throne."

"B-b-but I..." Eric began only to be stopped by Azriel.

"In one weeks time the leaders of the strongest and most respected factions on the island known as the Council of the Bishamonten will be coming together to end the truce that we currently have standing with them and to present to them the candidate we have selected to take on the heir of the Gold Throne." He said sternly as allowed Voltanis slowly vanish, "I will not force you to accept, but I will tell you that the only thing keeping the peace of this island is the truce the Bishamonten made with us and the respect they had for the last generation of kings. If we have a new king to present to them next week then the fighting will start up again and the island will fall into chaos once more." He finished reaching into his jacket pocket and fishing out a small card, "If you decide to accept this fate then contact us with this number." He said placing the card into his hand before walking past and leaving with Malcom following along beside him.

"So do you think the kid'll accept?" Malcom asked Azriel as he stared up at the night sky.

"It no longer matters what I think, I just placed the fate of this whole island into his hand. What he does with it is up to him now."

------Flashback End--------

Eric sigh again at the memory when he heard a rustle followed by a familiar voice, "What's up Eric?"

"Creg, what are you doing here."

"I could ask you the same thing," Creg said taking a seat next to Eric on the grass and gazing at the ocean view, "but if I had to venture a guess I'd say you still can't figure out if you should take the offer to be the next heir to the Golden Throne."

Eric sat there for a minute processing what Creg just said, "Dude how..."

"Do I know this?" Creg said with a chuckle, "You'd be surprised."

"Forget it, but I really don't know what to do. I don't think I'm anywhere near the strongest Ra duelist, but if I don't accept they said that there'd be chaos all over the island and a lot of people could get hurt." Eric said looking at his hands as he finished.

"You know I think I'll let you in on a little something that not a lot of people know." Creg said standing up and stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Besides keeping the peace each throne must protect what each dorm represents." He said simply as the wind began to blow rustling his blonde hair.

"What do mean?"

"The three dorms each represent the students of the island and what they stand for as a whole," Creg paused for a minute to let what he said sink in before continuing, "Slifer representing hope, Ra representing happiness, and Obelisk representing justice. Each king is entrusted with protecting the principle that their dorm represents. I can tell that you've been thinking can _I_ protect everyone, but you need to realize that you aren't the only king. There are two others who want to keep the people of this island safe, so the question you should be asking isn't can I protect everyone," Creg said turning as he prepared to leave, "it's can I protect everybody's happiness. I hope that will help ya make the right choice." Creg said leaving Eric to his thoughts.

A few yards away a certain raven haired Obelisk leaned against a tree with his arms crossed and a small smile playing across his lips, "I guess I didn't have to come here after all." He said playfully as he stood up and began heading back to his dorm, "Looks like I owe ya one Creg." Malcom said to himself as he made his way back to the main trail.

-----------------

Azriel sat in his room silently reading when his PDA began to ring alerting him to the incoming message. He set his book down and picked up his PDA and read over the message, "You have made the right decision, you have the makings of a great leader even if you can't see it yourself yet." Azriel said as he stood and made his way out of the room to begin making the preparations.

-----------------

A crowd of duelists ranging from Slifer to Obelisk all wearing a red and yellow bandana somewhere on their body stood silent as they watched five duelists fall to the ground as their dueldisks deactivated. All eyes turned to their obviously angry leader as he stepped forward grasping the collar of one of the five challengers and lifting him off of the ground, "You call that dueling! Is that the best you scrubs can do? And you actually had the balls to even think that you could beat _me_. Remember this, I'm Max Stockwell, the leader of the Titan's Hand and I will not lose. Not to you or anyone else." He said dropping the trembling Ra in his grip before turning and leaving.

-----------------

Ethan sat peacefully reading in a lawn chair not far from the Slifer dorm when he was approached by another Slifer with short black hair, "Yes, what is it Mark?" He asked as he took a sip of tea.

"He has accepted their offer master Zenro." Mark said with a slight bow.

Ethan smiled a little as he finished his drink and set it on the small table next to him, "Ah, very good Mark, that will be all." He said as dismissed his fellow Slifer without looking up from his book. As Mark left Ethan allowed a small smile to creep to his lips, "I love it when a plan comes together." He said smugly before biting into a tea biscuit.

-----------------

"Aw, come on Luci. Just one little date." A Tall Obelisk begged the girl sitting next to him. He wore his long black hair pulled back in a ponytail that reached the small of his back. He wore his Obelisk jacket open and resting on his shoulders revealing his red and yellow Hawaiian shirt which he also left open. He wore a pair of dark lensed sunglasses under a pair of fake nose and mustache glasses, "So what do ya' say?"

The girl sitting next to him looked up from her book with an annoyed expression. He could just see her onyx eyes from beneath the bangs of her light purple hair. She wore a sleeveless Obelisk vest with black trim with a black necktie that matched her black skirt, fishnet stockings, elbow length fingerless gloves, and black leather boots, "First of all Manny my name is Lucia, not Luci. Secondly, like I've told you before I have no interest in going out with you. And thirdly I don't believe such childish things are becoming of someone of your stature." She said pointing to his glasses.

"Aw don't be that way Luci, lighten up." Manny said as two students came running up to them.

"Mistress Lucia!" A girl with short curly brown hair cried. She wore a simple Ra uniform with the letters R.I.P. and a skull stitched onto the upper part of the left arm.

"Don Manuel!" An Obelisk boy with black hair and a simple silver loop piercing in his lip exclaimed as he came to a stop next to the girl. When the two noticed each other they each blushed and turned to look away from one another, much to the irritation and amusement of their superiors.

"Jane, if you two would pull yourselves together," Lucia said coldly bringing another shade of blush from the two, "Maybe you could enlighten us as to what seems to be so important."

"Give the kids a break Luci, I think they look cute together." Manny said with a chuckle earning another darker shade of blush from the two, "But what's got you all riled up anyway Derek?" Manny asked as he rested his chin in his hand. At this Jane handed Lucia a small piece of paper while Derek leaned in and whispered something into Manny's ear that slowly brought a grin to his face, "I see, this 'oughta be good for good laugh at least." Manny said removing his joke glasses.

"A good laugh indeed, I will never understand you." Lucia said stoically as she folded the paper and placed it into her vest pocket, "How can you regard something of this importance in such a way?"

"Maybe that's for the best." Manny says simply as he stands and begins to leave motioning for Derek to follow.

-----------------

In a small hidden patch of the woods a girl wearing a Ra uniform tended a small garden. She had white hair with blue streaks that reached the base of her shoulder blades. A small top hat sat on the ground next to a watering can.

"Hey boss! Hey boss! Guess what I heard." A lanky Obelisk cheered as he jumped down from a nearby branch. He wore a sleeveless Obelisk jacket with long coat tails. His Navy blue hair framed his white painted face a diamond over his right eye and a star under his left.

The girl gave a small giggle at his energetic antics, "I am already well aware of what's going on Beauregard." She said with a kind motherly smile.

Beauregard pouted at this, "What, but how?"

"Monique already sent me a message informing me of all the details."

"So then what will ya do boss?"

"Don't worry yourself with such matters Beauregard." She said kindly as she stood up brushing the dirt from her pants and picking up her top hat, "As Ringmaster it's my duty to place the good of the troupe first and foremost." She said as she began making her way towards the main trail.

Beauregard smiled to himself, "Miss Sherry you're truly an heir to the Barnum name." He said to himself before quickly following after her walking on his hands.

-----------------

Several Obelisks burst into a small run down shed near the southern shore of the island. The interior was covered from wall to wall with computer monitors, modems, and other hardware that all converged to the center of the room into a giant pyramid of technology. A trail of wires lead from all angles to a single computer at the very base where a lone Slifer student sat carelessly typing away, his blonde hair just visible from under his base of his backwards baseball cap.

"Johnny, the kid finally ma..." The Obelisk was hushed as the young Slifer raised a hand to silence him.

"Made his decision and will join with Azriel and the others? Of course he did." He said simply as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a stick of gum.

"But ho..." He was cut off again.

"There was a _76.815_ percent chance that he would make this decision without any outside interference. When Creg approached him, these odds increased to _89.314 _percent. Just as I predicted," He said blowing a bubble as he explained, "And my prediction are never wrong." He said coldly as he pulled up several windows on his screen with that showed several duels caught on the islands security cameras.

-----------------

The school's band room was alive and full of music as a small rock band played. The band consisted of two Slifers on bass and lead guitar, two Ras playing trumpet, keyboard and lead vocals, and a lone Obelisk on the drums. As the band played away a blonde haired girl entered the room and caught the drummer's eye, "Hey guys can we take five, I gotta take this." He said gesturing to the girl as the song came to an end.

"Sure dude, no problem." The keyboardist said taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Thanks Hal." He said as he made his way over to where the girl had taken a seat. She wore a traditional white and blue Obelisk vest and blue skirt, "So what's up Matilda?" The drummer asked running a hand through his gold tipped red hair.

"The kid has made his choice Irvine." Matilda said simply.

"Has he now, I guess it for the best. If he didn't it'd only complicate things for us." He said with a thoughtful expression.

"So I take it you've already chosen to align us with him?" Matilda said with her surprise evident on her face.

"Yeah," Irvine said with grin plastered on his face, "If Creg thinks he's an okay guy then he's okay in my book."

"To be frank sir, I don't know what you see in a spineless traitor like him."

"Never speak that way about Creg ever again!" Irvine shouted at her, "You have no idea what he's been through. I became the leader to give a chance at happiness again so I will not stand by and let you slander his name."

"I-I-I'm sorry sir, it will not happen again." Matilda stammered out.

"Now if that's all you've got to tell me," Irvine said visibly calming, "Then get out of here." He demanded through gritted teeth.

"Y-Yes sir." Matilda said bolting up and quickly exiting the room.

-----------------

Malcom didn't bother to knock as he entered the dark room being careful not to trip on any loose wires. The only light came from the large window and the three computer monitors that surrounded the room's owner as he furiously typing away not even acknowledging his visitor. "So what'cha got for me today Tech?" Malcom asked as he leaned on the desk noticing a full coffee mug next to his hand, "Hey how's the coffee?" He asked picking up the cup.

"Fresh brewed." The red headed Obelisk said simply turning his chair towards another computer to pull up some files as Malcom took a drink only to gag and try to force down the foul tasting liquid rather than spit it out and risk the electrocution that was sure to follow in the electronic filled room.

"Fresh brewed, when?!" He shouted as he wiped his mouth.

"Two, maybe three days ago." Tech said emotionlessly as handed Malcom a paper fresh off the printer.

Malcom set the cup down as he began reading over the paper, "Emily Ryans huh." He said skimming the rest of the contents, "Impressive girl on paper, but does she measure up?" Malcom said looking at Tech from over the top of the paper.

"See for yourself." Tech said grabbing a remote and turning on the huge TV monitor on the wall while spinning his chair to another computer and clicking something that brought a camera feed from the day of the entrance exams.

------Video------

"Are you ready to proceed Miss Ryans?" The proctor asked as he Emily holstered her deck into her dueldisk and nodded in response, "Then let's duel!" He called as they drew their cards.

Emily:4000

Proctor:4000

"I'll begin." Emily said drawing her card, "I'll place a card face down and a card in defense mode. That's all I'll do for now." She said confidently as the proctor began his move.

"Alright I'll start by summoning my Legacy Hunter in attack mode." A purple haired Egyptian warrior rose onto the field holding a sword in both hands(4/1000/1500), "And next I'll equip him with my Black Pendant." A necklace materialized around the neck of his monster(4/1500/1500), "Now Legacy Hunter attack with Lineage Sword Rush!" His monster charging forward shattering Emily's monster, "Now my Legacy Hunter's effect activates forcing you to send one card from your hand back into your deck." He continued as Emily placed her card back into her deck, "Now I place a card face down and end my turn."

"Very well I'll start off by activating my face down card DNA Surgery to change all face up monsters into insects." Emily declared as the proctor's monster grew antenna and wings, "Now I play Change of Heart to take control of your monster for this turn." Emily said as the insectoid warrior hovered over to her side of the field, "Now I'll attack your life points directly, go Lineage Sword Rush!" The warrior turned insect charged forward attacking his former master.

Emily:4000

Proctor:2500

"Now I set one monster in defense mode and play the magic card Multiplication of Ants, by offering an insect monster like your Legacy Hunter I can summon two Ant Army Tokens in its place in defense mode." Emily explained as the proctor's monster vanished and two small green ants appeared on her field(4/500/1200x2).

"That was a clever move, but you've depleted your hand. Also you failed to take into account that when you sent my hunter to the graveyard you activated my Black Pendant's other effect which deals five hundred points of damage to your life points when it is sent to the graveyard." The proctor lectured to her.

Emily:3500

Proctor:2500

"Either way I end my turn." Emily said preparing for whatever the proctor had up his sleeve.

"Then allow me to teach you the error of your ways." The proctor said as he drew, "First I play Pot of Greed to draw another two cards from my deck. Next I'll summon Mataza the Zapper and play two cards face down." A samurai clad in green wielding two swords emerged onto his field only to grow wings and a beetle like horn(3/1300/800), "Now I play the spell card Stop Defense to change one of your tokens into attack mode." He said confidently as one of Emily's ants rose from its crouching position, "And I activate my face down card Serial Spell which forces me to place the remnant of my hand in the graveyard, but it allows me to copy the effect of any normal spell card I just played, so I'll copy my Stop Defense and switch your other token into attack mode." Again Emily's token rose from its crouching position, "Now Mataza, attack her first token with Night Blade Slasher!" He commanded his warrior who charged forward with his swords drawn swiftly cutting the insect to ribbons.

Emily:2700

Proctor:2500

"Now thanks to his ability Mataza can attack again so attack her other token with Night Blade Slasher!"

Emily:1900

Proctor:2500

"I'll end my turn for now."

"Good now I draw. Now I also activate my own Pot of Greed." Emily said drawing from her deck, "Now I'll sacrifice my monster in defense mode to summon my Insect Princess in attack mode." Emily's monster vanishing and a green female humanoid insect with a pair of pink butterfly wings sprouting from the back of her head(6/1900/1200), "And thanks to the effect of the Skull-Marked Ladybug I used as a sacrifice I gain one thousand life points."

Emily:2900

Proctor:2500

"Now attack my princess with Locust Rush." Emily's monster began vigorously flapping its wings before vanishing and reappearing behind the proctor's monster who appeared unharmed, then large chunks of it's body began to disappear before it shattered into pieces.

Emily:2900

Proctor:1900

"That will end my turn for now."

"Well done, well done indeed." The proctor said as he drew from his deck, "Now I'll play the spell card Painful Choice." He began as his spell materialized on the field, "The way this works is I now chose five cards from deck and then allow you to choose which of the five cards is added to my hand while the rest are sent to the graveyard." The proctor explained as he selected as five cards from his deck, "Now I've chosen Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, Chaos Command Magician, Gravi-Crush Dragon, Luster Dragon #2, and Jinzo." He said as the card images materialized on the field.

Emily took her time choosing from the selection of monsters, _'He purposefully chose all level five and level six monsters, must have a way to summon them to field without a sacrifice.'_ Emily thought to herself as she decided on which monster she'd chose, "I chose Jinzo."

"Interesting choice, but very well." The proctor said as he deposited the remaining cards into his graveyard, "Now I activate my face down card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one spell or trap card, so I chose my own face down card." He said as a burst of wind swirled around him and shattered his card.

"What, why'd you destroy you're own cards like that?" Emily asked as the wind died down on the proctor's field to reveal a large golden serpent like creature.

"It's very simple, by sending my Statue of the Wicked to graveyard while it's still face down on the field allows its effect to activate which allows me to summon one Wicked Token to the field." He said as his creature swayed back and forth(4/1000/1000), "Now I'll sacrifice my token to summon my Jinzo to the field in attack mode." The gold serpent vanishing and a towering man in steel mask appeared on the field(6/2400/1500), "Now thanks to his ability your DNA Surgery becomes null and void, so now Jinzo attack here princess with Dark Electric Shocker!" Jinzo charging a large amount of energy between his hands before firing at Emily's monster kicking a large amount of dust. When the dust had cleared revealing Emily's monster hovering behind the proctor's monster with a large hole in her body while Jinzo was missing many chunks of skin as both monsters soon shattering, "What?" The proctor exclaimed in surprise.

"Did I neglect to mention that whenever my Insect Princess destroys another insect in battle she gains five hundred attack points and since your Mataza the Zapper was turned to an insect by my DNA Surgery she was able to gain the attack points needed to match your monster's attack." Emily explained.

"A-Ah, I see." The proctor said a small bead of sweat ran down his brow, "I end my turn."

"Good, I draw. Now I'll remove my Insect Princess and my Skull-Marked Ladybug in my graveyard from play to special summon Doom Dozer to the field in attack mode." A giant gray shelled centipede burst onto Emily's field(8/2800/2600), "Now attack him directly with Hundred Step Stampede!" Emily's monster raced forward crashing headlong into the proctors chest.

Emily:2900

Proctor:0

------Video End------

The video feed cut off and the screen went black, "So now do you think she measures up?" Tech asked as he looked up from his monitor.

Malcom let out a light laugh while patting Tech on the shoulder, "You never cease to amaze me Tech." Malcom said as he turned to leave, "I got a feeling that things are really gonna start getting interesting around here."

"You say that like it's a good thing." Tech said as he turned back to another one of his computers and began typing away once again.

000000000000000

I still love to get new and creative characters from you the readers so if you have one you want to see in the story just let me know. A lot of my characters are influenced by my friends and some of my favorite characters from my favorite mangas and animes. I'll probably be grounded soon so I'll update when I can. I'm also close to finishing a oneshot for Mayuri Kurotsuchi from BLEACH so if you're a fan you should check it out and let me know what you think. Until next time. Toodles.


	12. First impressions

Returning to the faithful fans once more! I can't believe that I updated at the start of Football season and didn't get to update until three weeks after the season ended. I'm sorry for the wait so I won't keep you long. Let's get things rolling again!!!! YA-HA!!!!!!!!!

Faithful answer corner:

Mavrik Zero : Sorry for the wait again, you were right about things starting to heat up.

The Dude Of Doom : Dude, I glad to hear you started writing some fics of your own, hope I can read them some time.

-----------

Eric stood outside of the doors to the conference room that had been procured for the meeting. Beside him stood Malcom and a boy named Tech that he'd met only earlier that day. Eric took a deep breath as he took off his hat to run a hand through his hair. Malcom placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned down at him, "Sorry to say kid, but there's no turning back now." Eric sighed and put his hat back on before turning his gaze back to the doors in front of them.

"Then I guess the only place left to go is forward." Eric said as he pushed the doors open. The room was dark, the only light came from the three lights above the long conference table that occupied the center of the room and the window on the far wall. Seated around the table were the Bishamonten each with a member from their respective group standing behind them. At the head of the table stood Azriel and Samantha. As Eric began making his way to the head of the table a pair of Ra students closed the doors behind him and then began passing out drinks to the Bishamonten. Once the refreshments had been served Azriel cleared his throat to signal the begining of the meeting.

"Members of the Bishamonten both new and old alike, I would like thank you for being here today. As you all know today is the day appointed by last Council of the Bishamonten after the loss Gabriel Schneider the holder of the Golden Throne, that we find his replacement and new heir to the title of King of the Golden Sun." Azriel paused for a moment to let his words sink in, "As one of the Three Grand Kings I, Azriel Barbaros the King of the Sapphire Earth nominate Eric Sifer as the successor to the Golden Throne!" Azriel finished by slamming his hand onto the table. The look in his eyes showed how much conviction he had and made a few Bishamonten uneasy.

"As a fellow member of the Three Grand Kings I, Samantha Warren the Queen of the Ruby Sky second the nomination." Samantha said sternly before placing a hand on Eric's shoulder. A fist slammed down on the table gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"I object to this!" Max proclaimed lighting a cigarette as he stood from his seat, "This little punk ain't even fit to hand me my deck and you're sitting there telling me this kid's taking over as the Gold Throne's holder. As member of the Bishamonten and as the leader of the Titan's Hand I will not stand for this!" He took a drag on his cigarette when he finished his outburst.

Before Azriel could say anything Eric had began walking towards Max. Eric came to a stop in front of the older Ra student a stared up into his eyes.

"You got something you wanna say?" Max asked with a smirk before blowing smoke in Eric's face.

Eric coughed, but kept his eyes locked with Max's as he thought back to what Malcom had told him earlier that day.

------Flashback------

"Alright kid, there's a lot you need to know before we get around to meet'n the Bishamonten." Malcom said as they took a seat in an empty classroom, "Now the first thing you need to know is that no matter what dorm they're in, they're in it by choice. Each and every one of them is an Obelisk-class duelist."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"Good, now let's get to the voting." Malcom said leaning forward in his chair, "To actually become the new King of the Golden Sun you must get the approval of five of the seven members of the Bishamonten."

"That doesn't sound too hard."

"You're 'bout half right on that kid." This earned Malcom a questioning glance from Eric, "Well there are three members of the Bishamonten that may be too stubborn to accept ya as the new King."

"Then what do I have to do to get their votes?"

"Well it actually isn't that hard, all you really have to do is get them interested in ya." Malcom said leaning back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair, "The first guy to give ya trouble will probably be Max Stockwell. He's the leader of the Titan's Hand, one of the largest groups on the island, and an incredibly skilled duelist even among the ranks of the Bishamonten. To even become the leader of the Titan's Hand is a feet in itself."

"What do you mean?" Eric asked scratching his head.

"Well the Titan's Hand has a very intense initiation ritual. Max and four other leader candidates were required to win three hundred consecutive duels in the span of 48 hours, but Max did more than just that. He not only won every one of his duels, but he beat all of the other candidates before any of them even reach fifty victories. So naturally the only thing he respects is power and guts, but standing up to him is basically suicide."

"So what am I supposed to do then?" Eric asked perplexed.

"Well he's got warrior's pride, so I guess if you show him that you won't back down from a fight you might have a chance." Malcom said with a wondering expression on his face, "But I wouldn't say it's a good idea."

------Flashback End------

_'Well Malcom was right, this is definitely a bad idea_.' Eric thought to himself before reaching up and plucking the cigarette from Max's mouth and snuffing it out on the table.

"What do ya think..." Max began.

"It's bad manners to blow smoke in the face of someone you just met." Eric said sternly, "Now I wanna get one thing straight you towering moron, I never wanted to be the next king, but I chose to do it so that no one would get caught up in your stupid fights. So if you've got some kind of problem with that then all I've got to say is that I don't care what you've got to say!"

"Why you worthless little shi..." Max said clenching his fist.

"Enough!" Azriel shouted as Malcom stepped between them. Azriel waited until Malcom and Eric had made their way back to the front of the table before speaking again, "Let us remember that we are here for peace. I move that we begin the vote." Azriel said looking to the girl seated to his left, "Mistress Lucia would you please start us off?"

Lucia gave a nod before speaking, "In the name of peace I, Lucia Ravencroft, Mistress of Boneyard accept the nomination of Eric Sifer as the new holder to the Golden Throne."

Moving along the tables Max lit a new cigarette before addressing the others, "I stick to what I said earlier so I, Max Stockwell, the leader of the Titans Hand reject the nomination for the new King of the Golden Sun." He finished resting his chin in the palm of his hand watching as they moved onto the next member of the council.

"Ahem, as strange as it sound, I must agree with Max on this matter." A brown haired Slifer said as he pushed his glasses back up with his index finger, "I see some potential in the boy, but I am not gambling on whether or not he will learn how to utilize this potential. Therefore I, Ethan Zenro, also reject the nomination of Eric Sifer as the new successor to the Golden Throne as the Head Prefect of the Azure Crest Society." He said coolly before crossing his arms.

Next came a white haired girl wearing a white top hat who was quietly finishing a cup of tea. Once she'd finished her drink she set her cup down, took off her top hat and handed it to the painted faced Obelisk standing behind her, "After his earlier display, I find Mr. Sifer to be of good character and upright intentions, so as Ringmaster of Bigtop I, Sherry Annabelle Pegasus, graciously accept the nomination of Mr. Sifer as the next rightful heir to the Golden Throne." She finished with a kindhearted smile.

"That was a really nice speech you had there Sherry."

"Why thank you Irvine." Sherry thanked the red haired boy sitting to her left.

"And you're right, I don't see anything wrong with this kid, so as the leader of the Dragon's Nest I, Irvine Adams, accept the nomination." The redheaded Obelisk chimed in before happily drumming his fingers on the edge of the table to the embarrassment of the blonde haired girl standing behind him.

As they awaited the decision of the next council member Eric began to nervously think back to what Malcom had told him earlier.

------Flashback------

"Now before I tell ya about the next member of the Bishamonten, I think I should give ya a bit of a history lesson." Eric nodded and Malcom continued, "About two years ago three Obelisks came together with the idea of creating their own cartel dealing in substances that are prohibited on the island."

"No way! How could only three guys manage something that epic?"

"The answer is Manuel Iglesia."

"What do you mean?" Eric asked obviously confused.

"You see while the other two founders of the cartel did their part whether it was monopolizing the already existing dealers of contraband or distributing it to the students, but Manny was the backbone of the whole operation. With the help of connection he has on the mainland he single-handedly organized the shipment, transport, and smuggling of everything onto the island. Thanks to Manny they were able to swiftly integrate themselves into the student body while going almost completely unnoticed by island security and not long after that they became part of the council of the Bishamonten." Malcom finished leaning back in his chair looking up at the ceiling.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Eric said, "How can one guy do all of that?"

"That's not even the scary part of it kid." Malcom said setting all four chair legs back on the floor, "No more than a week after joining the council Manny, who was only a first year at the time, challenged both of the other founders for leadership of the cartel. Manny also wagered both of them one million dollars against each of their decks, the other two founders were well known duelists so they took the bet. Manny destroyed the both of them and took their decks and became the sole leader of the cartel."

"That's harsh!" Eric said thinking out loud, "I mean I know a lot of duelists have got more than one deck, but losing your main deck like that has got to really hurt."

"That nothing compared what he did next." Malcom said passively, "Two days after their match with Manny, both them were expelled after Lunacroft received a file from an anonymous tipster containing evidence on both of their involvements with the cartel."

"Wait, wouldn't that mean Manny would be expelled too?"

"That's the thing, because Manny used his connections on the mainland to acquire and ship the goods, there was no evidence that could link him to the anything or anyone in the cartel. Once the other two leaders were out of the way Manny began to expand his control to other small groups that still worked with trading illegal goods outside of the cartel and soon began dealing in other kinds of illicit activities until he'd created his own underground economy here on the island which he calls la Organizacion Negra de la Orquidea or the Black Orchid Organization." Malcom explained rocking back and forth in his seat.

"What the heck is an underground economy?" Eric asked trying to piece together everything Malcom was telling him.

"Underground economy, shadow economy, parallel economy, black market, whatever you wanna call it Manny created it and became this islands very own crime lord." Malcom said simply, "Gambling, smuggling, extortion, racketeering, and anything else you could probably think up. There isn't a crime that goes down on this island that he doesn't know about, so you could see why he's a valuable asset to both the Bishamonten and the Throne holders." Malcom said Matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't tell me how I'm supposed to get his support." Eric retorted.

"Well despite his status as king of the underground, Manny is a class clown so the best way to get him on your side is to make him laugh." Malcom mused, "But that does not mean I'm telling you go around the meeting telling bad jokes, that would end disastrously."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Eric asked.

"Well I guess you should do something to make him _think_ you're funny."

------Flashback End------

Manny leaned back in his chair while propping his feet up on the table with his hands clasped behind his head, "Well the first thing I gotta say is that this kid has some guts. I mean it takes guts to stand up to Max and everything, but takes even more guts to stare at that ugly mug of his for that long." Manny said before bursting into a fit laughter as he sat up in his seat and began slapping his hand on the table earning a few chuckles and a seething glare from Max. "But the thing I like about this kid is the look in his eyes." Manny said as he tipped his glasses revealing a serious look in his own eyes, "The kid seems like a pretty straight arrow, which is more than can be said for a couple of folks in this room here, myself included. So I, Manuel Iglesia, as Don of la Organizacion Negra de la Orquidea hereby accept the nomination for the new holder of the Golden Throne." He said pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Eric let out a sigh of relief only to take it back as he saw who the final member of the Bishamonten was.

------Flashback-------

"Now the last council member that could give you any trouble is by far the shortest member of the Bishamonten." Malcom said with a chuckle.

"'What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"Well his name is Johnny Tinnman and he's a genius who's only 11-years old, but he's already in his second year." Malcom answered, "He's a computer maniac just like Tech and is the leader of Motherboard. To tell the truth, besides the whole genius thing, Johnny isn't all that special."

"So then why are we talking about him?"

"Well the thing is that Johnny is only interested in one thing." Malcom replied. "And that would be his research. Johnny has made it his goal in life to learn every kind of move in the game of Duel Monsters and expects the Kings to provide nothing but the best data for his research, so if he thinks that there is nothing you can contribute to his research then he'll see no use for you as a King or even as a duelist."

"That's rather antisocial, but how am I supposed to prove that I'm useful to his research?" Eric questioned.

"Well knowing Johnny, he's probably found away to access the records from all of your duels so he's probably already made his decision." Malcom answered standing up from his chair. "But hey, you're the lucky one right kid." Malcom said with a smirk.

"Yeah, the lucky one." Eric said unenthusiastically as he followed Malcom out of the empty room.

------Flashback End------

"Ahem." Johnny cleared his throat. "As the leader of Motherboard I've taken the liberty of examining the candidate to see if he is truly competent enough to take to the throne, and I have the data on the matter to be...", The room became silent waiting for Johnny to finish, "...inconclusive." He said simply. The room soon filled with confused and intrigued murmurs.

"With all do respect Johnny, could you please elaborate for us." Ethan asked while masking his surprise with masterful grace.

"To put it simply, it's as you said earlier Ethan, he has a large amount of potential." Johnny began to explain, "The problem lies in the fact that unlike in previous case, I find that can't chart the path of growth this potential holds." He finished with a small smug smile. "This variable presents a large factor of unpredictability which would be...beneficial...to our alliance."

"Again with all due respect, but what exactly are you trying to say." Ethan asked this time looking for a definite answer.

"I'm saying that I have found that the candidate if elected to the position of King of the Golden Sun he will become a beneficial resource to the council as well as the island as a whole. So I, Johnny Tinnman support the nomination of Eric Sifer as the successor to the Golden Throne."

"Then it is decided and with a vote of five to two, Eric Sifer will become the fifth heir to the Golden Throne and new King of Golden Sun." Azriel said. "Now with no remaining business I wish to draw this meeting to a close if there are no objections." He waited but there was no response, "Then I bring this meeting of the Council of the Bishamonten to a close. I wish you all the best of luck in your duels to come as well as your studies." He said before he began making his way towards the door.

"That's it?" Eric asked Malcom.

"That's it." Malcom replied as the Bishamonten began talking amongst themselves while others began leaving as well.

"So now what?"

"Well noth'n I hope kid." Malcom said as they stepped out into the hall, "You see as one of the Three Grand Kings your job is to help keep the peace. So as long everything stays peaceful you only need to keep one thing in mind."

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"As a king you aren't allowed to lose." Malcom said simply.

"Are you serious dude?" Eric shot back.

"Well it is a bit of an exaggeration, but there are so few exceptions it's easier to just say you aren't allowed lose." He replied lightheartedly.

"You've got to be kidding me." Eric said placing his face in his hands, "What exactly did I just sign up for?"

"Well it's to late now, huh kid." Malcom said jokingly wrapping an arm around Eric, "Why don't you look on the brightside?"

"Care to shed some light on this brightside you're talking about?" Eric shot back with smile.

"Um...well..." Malcom began only to be cut off by a brown haired girl jogging up to them.

"Mr.Dewolff, Mr.Dewolff I sorry to be late. I got caught up in a conversation with the dorms Headmistress and lost track of the time, I hope I'm not to late."

"Oh man I spaced there, kid this is Emily Ryans and she'll be your new personal assistant. You can thank me later." Malcom said with a confident smirk.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr.Sifer." Emily said politely extending her hand.

"My personal what?" Eric blurted out looking to Malcom for answers.

"What, I didn't tell you?" Malcom looked at Eric with surprise, "Well each Throne holder receives their own personal assistant to help them with both their studies and other duties, why I'm in fact Azriel's very own personal assistant."

"Hey, you're that girl from the exams!" Eric again blurted after turning to face Emily.

"Oh my, and you're that boy who came late to the practicals." Emily said after recognizing Eric, "Now Mr.Sifer I've taken the liberty of examining your latest grade report and found that you seem to be struggling in both math and chemistry so I've prepared a study program to help address the issue." She went on while pulling out her PDA, "I'd like to begin as soon as possible." She said with an expectant look.

"Hey you don't have any plans for today, right kid?" Malcom said with a playful smirk.

"Well yeah, but..." Eric began with a nervous tone.

"Great!" Emily said, "We can start immediately."

"Yeah I guess we can." Eric said hesitantly before his eyes went wide, "OH MY GOD! Malcom what's that behind you!?" He blurted out pointing behind the taller Obelisk.

"Huh?" Was Malcom's response as he and Emily glanced in the direction Eric pointed only to find an empty hallway, "I don't see anything kid." Malcom said as he and Emily turned to find Eric running at top speed towards the schools exit.

"Wait Mr.Sifer! What about your studies?" Emily cried as she gave chase.

"Now that's one heck of a pair." Malcom laughed.

"Indeed." Tech said walking up to Malcom.

"Hey Tech, I've been meaning to ask you something." Malcom said raising his eyebrow as sized up his fellow Obelisk.

"Yes, what is it?" Tech asked.

"You've been helping us with this whole thing since like, what, day one?" Malcom mused, "What do you think of the kid?"

"It no longer matters what my opinion is on the matter." He replied simply.

"This coming from not only a former member of the Bishamonten, but one of the few people to face a Throne holder playing at the top of their game." Malcom retorted.

"That was quite some time ago." Tech sighed.

"Speaking of that duel, no one ever really got to see it." Malcom said, "Would ya mind maybe shedding some light on it?"

"I guess there would be no harm in that." Tech sighed.

------Flashback------

It had been raining hard the entire night the only light coming from the occasional crack of lighting. Azriel stood in the middle of the park sidewalk as the rain beat down upon him while he waited silently. Soon he could make out the form of a moving body heading towards him. As the body came closer he could make out the figure was male wearing a loose denim jacket and baggy cargo pants carrying a knapsack over his shoulder. He came to a stop several yards in front of Azriel.

"May I ask where your Obelisk jacket is Tech?" Azriel asked.

"It's right here Azriel." Tech said swinging the knapsack off of his shoulder and pulling his Obelisk jacket out of it before throwing it onto the park grass. "I wanted to make a point here Azriel." Tech began while pulling his dueldisk from the knapsack. "I want to make sure you know why I'm here. I'm here to duel you, not as the head of MotherBoard, not as an Obelisk, not as Tech, but as Theodore Isaac Depalma!" Tech said as he loaded his deck into the dueldisk.

"Very well, then we shall duel." Azriel said as he also pulled his deck from it's holster on his belt as he began muttering to himself.

"What are you mumbling?" Tech asked as he began drawing his cards. Azriel continued for a moment before turning his attention back to Tech.

"I'm sorry, but I begin every duel with a prayer." Azriel replied while drawing his cards.

"Pray all you want, but I have every intention of winning."

"As you wish Tech." Azriel said steeling himself.

"Let's Duel!"

Tech:4000

Azriel:4000

"I'll start this off." Tech said as he drew his sixth card. "Now I play one card in defense mode and place one card face down."

"Then I will begin by summoning Royal Knight." A suit of white armor held together by grey crystals rose to the field(3/1300/800). "Now attack with Royal Eminence!" Azriel monster flew forward slashing Tech's card to reveal an aircraft of some sort before shattering.

"Now I my face down card Option Hunter, this will allow me to increase my total life points by the attack of my Ground Attacker Bugroth you just destroyed." Tech said.

Tech:5500

Azriel:4000

"Do not forget that when my Royal Knight destroys a monster in battle it allows me to gain life points equal to the destroyed monster's defense." Azriel retorted.

Tech:5500

Azriel:5000

"I will place two card face down and end my turn."

"Then I'll draw." Tech said adding a card to his hand. "Now I summon Gradius to the field in attack mode." A medium sized white spacecraft hovered over Tech's field(4/1200/800). "Next I special summon two Gradius's Options to the field." Two smaller geometric ships hovered next to Gradius(1/?/?). "These options remain constant with that of my Gradius(1/?/?-1/1200/800x2) and now I equip my Gradius with Cyclon Laser to increase both his and my Option's attack and defense by three hundred points." Tech explained as a turret materialized on Gradius's underbelly(4/1200/800-4/1500/1100)(1/1200/800-1/1500/1100). "Now Gradius attack his Knight with Cyclon Laser Barrage!" Tech's monster charged it's cannon before releasing a powerful blast at Azriel's monster shattering it into pieces.

Tech:5500

Azriel:4800

"Now Gradius Option attack him with Option Blaster!"

"I activate my face down card Enchanted Javelin to increase my life points by the attack of your monster." Azriel countered.

Tech:5500

Azriel:6300

"No matter you still goes through." Tech said as Azriel was blasted with a stream of energy.

Tech:5500

Azriel:4800

"And don't forget about my second Option! Gradius Option attack with Option Blaster!" Tech commanded as his monster fired its beam hitting Azriel square in the chest.

Tech:5500

Azriel:3300

"That will end my turn." Tech said watching as Azriel drew from his deck.

"Thank you and now I activate Card of Sanctity to let each of us draw until we have six cards." Azriel said as he and Tech began drawing from their decks.

"That was foolish of you Azriel." Tech stated flatly. "My hand was depleted, but now I have a new well of resources at my disposal."

"That may be so, but it is true me too." Azriel answered. "Now I use the effect of my Majestic Mech - Ohka to summon him to the field in attack mode." A winged form of an armored lion descended onto the field(6/2400/1400). "Now Attack his Gradius with Roaring Majesty!" Azriel's monster fired a beam of red energy straight at Tech's ship shattering it to pieces.

Tech:4600

Azriel:3300

"And don't forget that when your Gradius is destroyed so are you Options." Azriel stated as Tech's other ships burst apart.

"Well played Azriel." Tech complemented.

"Thank you, now I will play two face down cards and end my turn." As he finished Azriel's monster began to tremble. "Unfortunately when my turn ends my monster is sent to the graveyard due to its effect."

"Now I will summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode." A yellow jet with the head of a mechanical tiger glided to the field(4/1600/1800). "Now attack him directly with Tiger Bomber!" Tech commanded his monster as it rose into the sky going into a dive and releasing several bombs.

"I activate Celestial Transformation to special summon my Shining Abyss to field in defense mode." Azriel's monster materializing on the field(4/1600/1800). "Due to the effect of my Celestial Transformation the attack of my monster may be halved(4/1600/1800-4/800/1800), but his defense is more than enough to stave off your attacks." Azriel's monster fired a burst of light destroying the bombs before they could reach Azriel.

Tech:4400

Azriel:3300

"I see, that is troubling." Tech analyzed. "Then I will activate Double Summon to sacrifice my V-Tiger Jet to summon my Big Core in attack mode." A large UFO shaped ship with a glowing orb floating in its center(6/2300/1100). "Next I play the spell card Boss Rush and end my turn." Tech said as his card materialized on the field and Azriel's monster shattered into pieces.

"Now that my spell card has worn off I play Monster Reborn to summon my Shining Abyss back to the field." Azriel said as his fairy rose back to the field(4/1600/1800). "Now I sacrifice him to summon The Agent of Judgment - Saturn to the field in attack mode." Azriel's monster was replaced by a large purple skinned fairy with bird like wings(6/2400/0). "Now Tech I am well aware of the capabilities of your monsters Tech and how they can not be destroyed in battle unless the counters placed upon themselves by their effect are removed."

"You are correct. That is the strength of my monster." Tech replied.

"It's both their strength and their weakness and to demonstrate this I play the spell card Counter Cleaner." Azriel said. "By paying five hundred life points I can remove counters on the field." A large gust of with hit the field shattering the shields of Tech's monster.

Tech:4400

Azriel:2800

"Now Agent of Judgment - Saturn attack with Ring of Judgment!" Azriel's monster fired a ring of yellow light at Tech's ship slicing it in two in a instant.

Tech:4300

Azriel:2800

"Now the effect of my Boss Rush activates allowing me to summon my B.E.S. Crystal Core to the field in attack position." As he drew a ship similar to Tech's last except covered in a crystal with two tentacle cannons rose to the field(5/2100/1000). "Now I activate the effect of my Crystal Core to change one face attack mode monster to defense position." Tech explained as Azriel's monster took a kneeling position. "Now attack with Crystal Core Laser!" Tech's monster fired a beam from one of its tentacle cannons.

"I counter with Negate Attack!" Azriel proclaimed as Tech's attack crashed into an invisible force before Azriel's monster.

"Then I play one card face down and end my turn." Tech said waiting for Azriel's next move.

"Then I shall draw." Azriel examined the card he drew, '_This may be the hope, but it's a gamble_.' Azriel took his Crucifix and brought it to his lips.

"I told you before, you can pray all you want, but I will win this duel!" Tech shouted over the rain.

"Then let it be a test of fate!" Azriel Shouted back as he played his card. "I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards at the price of discarding two cards." He said as he drew and then discarded the appropriate number of cards. "Next I play Pot of Avarice and return my Royal Knight, Majestic Mech - Ohka, Shining Abyss, and the two monster I discarded due to Graceful Charity to my deck to draw two more cards." Azriel said as his shaking drew the cards from his deck. After he examined the cards he looked Tech in the eye as the lightning began to booming louder around them, '_Everything rides on this card_.' Azriel thought as he played it, "Finally I play the Upstart Goblin allowing you to gain one thousand life points so I may draw one more card from my deck." Azriel said as he drew.

Tech:5300

Azriel:2800

"Now I switch my Agent of Judgment - Saturn back into attack mode." Azriel said. "Next I summon my Agent of Creation - Venus." Azriel said as a yellow skinned fairy similar to his Agent of Judgment rose to the field(3/1600/0). "Now I activate her effect allowing me to pay five hundred life points to summon a Mystical Shine Ball, but I chose to summon all three in my deck in defense mode."

Tech:5300

Azriel:1300

"Now I place one card face down and end my turn." Azriel said as three clear orbs floated onto his field each changing color as it landed.

"Then I shall finish this duel." Tech said drawing.

"First allow me to activate my face down card Solar Ray." Azriel said flipping his trap. "This deals six hundred damage to you for each Light-type monster on my field, so you receive three thousand points of damage."

Tech:2300

Azriel:1300

"Can't you see this duel is over! Just Give up already!" Tech shouted losing his trademark composure. "If you insisted on going in down in a blaze of glory then I will oblige you! First I activate my face down card Limiter Removal to double my Crystal Core's attack(5/2100/1000-5/4200/1000). Next I will activate my Core's effect to change you Agent of Judgment - Saturn to defense mode! Finally I equip my Core with Fairy Meteor Crush so it can blast through your monster's feeble defense!" Tech said preparing to attack.

"I'm sorry, but I activate my face down card Armor Break!" Azriel retorted activating his trap. "This negates the activation of your equip card and destroys it."

"Is that it? Is that your big test of faith?" Tech shot back angrily, "My monster is still stronger than any of your monsters."

"Yes, but on ly monsters on the field." Azriel countered. "Now that I've resolved the effect of my trap card I can activate the effect of the monster waiting in my hand."

"W-wait...you don't mean..."Tech stammered.

"Yes. I can now sacrifice every monster on my field to summon Voltanis the Adjudicator!" Azriel said as lighting struck the field and a large staff wielding angelic figure slowly rose to the field(8/2800/1400).

"So this is what you intended to summon, he still is no match for my Core." Tech spat staring down the giant monster.

"He doesn't need to be stronger than your monster because thanks to his effect he can destroy as many cards on your side of the field equal to the number of fairy monsters I tributed to summon him." Azriel explained as Techs cards burst apart. "Surrender, it's over Tech." Azriel said sternly.

"I end my turn." Tech said before looking Azriel in the eyes from across the field. "Finish it."

"What are you talking about?" Azriel asked confused as Tech kept his serious gaze locked on Azriel.

"You heard me finish it." Tech said standing with his arms open welcoming the attack. "I will except nothing but a total defeat!"

"Very well." Azriel sighed. "Voltanis attack with Divine Adjudication!" Azriel commanded his monster before it released a powerful bolt of energy that connected with Tech knocking him back several feet.

Tech:0

Azriel:1300

Tech laid there on his back as it continued to rain. After a few moment he could sense someone standing by him, "That was an intense duel my friend." Said Azriel in a sincere voice.

"There is no longer in any doubt in my mind." Tech sighed. "You truly are a rightful King of the Sapphire Earth."

"Tech, there's also no doubt that you are a strong duelist and that you care about this island." Azriel said offering his hand. "Please help keep this island safe."

Tech stared at the hand for a moment before looking up at Azriel, "Then let us protect this island together." Tech said accepting Azriel's hand while looking up at the sky. "Looks like the storm is beginning to pass."

------Flashback End------

"And I believe you know the rest right Malcom." Tech said as he finished the story.

"Yeah, hard to believe that all happened only about a year ago." Malcom said placing his hands behind his head as the began walking down the hallway. "Wish I coulda' saw that match." Malcom mused to himself.

As they left another pair emerged from the meeting room, "Hey, are you gonna take that from a punk kid like that boss?" A tall Ra wearing a gray stocking cap asked an obviously angry Max.

"Listen Kenny, I want you to find out every person this kid has so much as talked to, you got me? I want to send this kid a message, alright." Max said as he began stocking towards the exit.

"So where are you going?" Kenny asked snidely.

"I'm off to find a damsel in distress." Max said before continuing in the same direction unaware of the body smirking in the shadows of the empty meeting room.

"I love it when a plan comes together."

--------

Eric continued to run down the concrete path towards the Ra dorms before diving into a nearby bush to hide. As he peered out of the leaves when a familiar clown and ballerina began floating around him.

_"Um...boss, why exactly are you literally running from the chance to spend an afternoon alone with an attractive young lady?"_ Peten questioned his master.

_"Master I hate to say it, but I agree with Peten."_ Cyber Tutu said question their master as well.

"That's the thing, another attractive young lady." Eric said checking if the coast was cleared. "As strange as it is to be saying this, but recently I seem to becoming involved with many young attractive girls and ever time I can't help but remember a saying about a woman scorned and how Hell hath no fury like it."

_"That's very wise of you Eric. I'm proud of you."_ Cyber Tutu said with a smile patting Eric on the back.

_"I say it's nonsense. A young man should have as many lady friends as he can get, so he can learn as much as he can about love."_ Peten said crossing his arms and receiving a glare from Cyber Tutu.

"Hey!" The outburst from their master stopped the argument the duel spirits were about to engage in. Turning in the direction their master was now standing in they say three Ras each wearing a yellow bandana somewhere on their body beating on a small Slifer student. "Hey what do you think you're doing!" Eric yelled running in their direction.

"Beat it! Someone's com'n!" One of the Ras shouted before they started running off.

"Hey kid are you okay?" Eric asked when he reached the Slifer who was lying on the ground.

"Mr.Sifer what's going on?" Emily called out finally catching up with him.

"N-nothing really miss." The Slifer said Sitting up.

"Nothing! You were just on the losing end of a three on one beat down dude." Eric said checking the kid out.

"They didn't do anything to bad." The Slifer said running a hand through his short blonde hair before wiping the blood from his lip on his sleeve.

"Does this happen a lot?" Emily asked obviously concerned.

"Kinda sorta." He said standing up and brushing the dirt from himself. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Martin Stockwell." He said scratching the back of his head with a lopsided grin.

000000000000000000

Nothing to say here, I'm tired. See ya in the next chapter.


	13. Fate Held in a Titan's Hand: Part I

After taking so long to post my last chapter I've made it my goal to try and update as often as I can. I ask all my loyal reader to bear with me and remember that I do this for you. Also I will still take any OC's you might have and look forward to receiving any that I get. Now with that said...Let's get this rolling! YA-HA!!!!!!

Faithful answer corner:

Mavrik Zero : Who like a story that you can always predict what will happen next?

The Dude Of Doom : I hope to work them into more chapters in the future, I have taking a liking to both of them.

------------

Eric stood stunned staring at the boy grinning in front of him, "Wait, Martin Stockwell as in..." He began.

"Yeah, my brother is leader of the Titan's Hand Max Stockwell." Martin said with a nervous laugh.

"But weren't those guys picking on you just now part of the Titan's Hand?" Eric asked remembering their bandanas.

"Uh...yeah, they are." Martin said looking at the ground.

"Then why are they beating you up if your Max's brother." Eric shouted in confusion.

"It's because I'm an embarrassment." Martin replied with little feeling.

"What are you talking about?" Eric question the blonde Slifer.

"If I may?" Emily said gaining Eric's attention. "The Titan's Hand is revered as the Strongest of the factions that make up the Bishamonten. The leaders of the Titan's Hand are held to a strict code of honor and are obligated to uphold the honor of the group as a whole."

"So what does any of that have to do with..." Eric began.

"It's means I make him look bad!" Martin yelled looking away. "I'm weak and it makes Max look weak because I'm his brother. Those guys just want dropout so I can stop making my brother look so weak."

"Why doesn't Max do anything about this?" Eric asked.

"That would only make things worse if I looked so weak I had to have my brother solve my problems for me." Martin said looking crestfallen.

"What a jerk!" Eric says thinking out loud. "What kind of guy stands by and watches his brother get treated like this to protect his reputation?"

"Don't you talk about him like that!" Martin shouted angrily at Eric.

"Please let's all just calm down." Emily said stepping between the boys.

"I'm sorry, it's just Max wasn't always like this." Martin apologizes. "He's just had it hard after what happened last year."

"What do you mean?" Eric asked "What happened last year?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" Martin said looking surprised.

"No, what happened?" Eric answered.

"You didn't hear about the death of the last King of the Golden Sun?" Martin asked nervously.

---------

"Man I lost all track of time in there." Liz said while carrying a good sized stack of books. "But I must say this school has a very well stocked library." She mused to herself before gently thudding into someone in front of her. "Oh, excuse me." She said politely.

"That's okay." The tall boy said looking down at her with a slight grin. "Pardon my asking, but you wouldn't happen to be Lisette Walker would you?" He asked.

"How do you know my name?" Liz questioned taking a step away from the boy.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Max Stockwell and I'd like you to help me with a little something." As he introduced himself Liz continued to back away until she bumped into two more bodies.

"What do you want with me?" Liz asked Max stepping away from the others.

"We just wanna give that Sifer kid a little test and to make sure he does his best we want to give him some proper motivation." Max explained in a cocky manner.

"Well forget it! I don't know how you know how you know Eric, but there's no way I'll help you." Liz said defiantly. Next thing Liz realized the other two boys began stepping towards her.

"Wait!" Max said raising a hand to halt his lackeys. "I expected you to say something like that, but I'm a fair guy so I'll make you a deal." Max said as his goons backed off of Liz. "We'll have a duel, if I win you'll come with us."

"And if I win?" Liz asked cautiously.

"You can go free and we won't bother you anymore." Max said. "So what do you say?"

"I don't have much of a choice in the matter." Liz said placing her deck into her dueldisk.

"I'm glad you could see things my way." Max said grinning. "Now let's duel!"

Max:4000

Liz:4000

"I'll start of off." Max said drawing from his deck. "I'll summon my Giant Soldier of Stone in attack mode." A large rocky monster rose to the field wielding two stone swords(3/1300/2000). "Next I'll play two cards face down and that will end my turn."

"Alright I'll start by playing Ancient Gear Drill, now by discarding my Ancient Gear from my hand I can take any spell from my deck and place it on my field face down." Liz explained as her card materialized on the field. "Next I summon my Ancient Gear Knight to the field in attack mode." A robot with a large gear shaped shield and lance appeared on Liz's field(4/1800/500). "Now Ancient Gear Knight attack his soldier with Mechanized Joust!" Liz commanded her monster who ran full steam at Max's monster with its lance thrust forward.

"I'll counter you knight's attack with my face down card Desert Sunlight which switches my Giant Soldier of Stone into defense mode." Max said as his took a kneeling position crossing his arms across his chest blocking the charge of Liz's knight. "And next I activate my other face down card Cross Counter to double the damage you receive from attacking my monster."

Max:4000

Liz:3600

"And after the damage calculation your monster is destroyed." Max said as he watched his monster drew both its swords and brought them crashing down upon Liz's monster shattering it into pieces.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Liz said preparing for Max's next move.

"Thank you, now I'll begin by summoning my Moai Interceptor Cannons to the field in attack mode." Three stone heads rose to the field next to Max's kneeling soldier(4/1100/2000). "Next I place one card face down. Now Moai Interceptor Cannons attack her directly with Intercepting Barrage!" The stone heads each opened its mouth before releasing a blast all at once at Liz.

Max:4000

Liz:2500

"My turn and I'll begin by activating Call of the Haunted to summon my Ancient Gear Knight back to the field." Liz said as he monster rose back to field. "Next I sacrifice him to summon my Ancient Gear Beast in attack mode." Liz's knight vanished from the field again and was replaced by a old mechanical lion(6/2000/2000). "Now I'll activate the spell I gained thanks to my Ancient Gear Drill, Ancient Gear Castle!" Liz said flipping her card. "Now all my Ancient Gear monsters gain an extra three hundred attack points(6/2000/2000-6/2300/2000), now Ancient Gear Beast attack his Giant Soldier of Stone with Ancient Fang!" Liz's monster leapt forward biting a large section out of the torso of Max's monster.

"Alright then I'll begin my turn and place one card in defense mode and place one more card face down." Max said confidently.

"My draw, now I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode." Liz's monster rose to the field next to her beast(4/1300/1300). "And don't forget that thanks to my Ancient Gear Castle he gains three hundred more attack points(4/1300/1300-4/1600/1300), now Ancient Gear Beast attack his Interceptor Cannons with Ancient Fang!" Liz commanded as he monster charged forward shattering the defending monster. "Now attack his defense mode monster Ancient Gear Soldier with Ion Cannon!" Liz's soldier charged its cannon before firing through the face down monster.

"Now thanks to the effect of my Giant Rat I can summon any earth attribute monster fifteen hundred or less attack points from my deck to the field in attack mode, so I summon another Giant Rat." Max said as a large gray rat rose to the field(4/1400/1450).

"Okay, I'll end my turn by playing Ancient Gear Explosive to sacrifice my soldier to deal damage to your life points equal to half of his original attack." Liz explained as her monster vanished and a contraption flung itself from her field onto Max's before exploding.

Max:3350

Liz:2500

"Then I'll draw." Max said as he drew his card. "Now I play Pot of Greed to add two cards to my hand." Max drew again from his deck. "Next I play one card face down. Now Giant Rat attack her beast with Rat Slash!" His monster rushing at the stronger machine.

"So you're willing to take the damage to activate your monster's effect?" Liz asked as her monster prepared to counter.

"What damage?" Max said activating his face down card. "Thank to my Spirit Barrier to reduce all your battle damage to zero." Max said as he watched his monster get torn apart by Liz's beast. "Now I get to summon Mine Golem to the field in attack mode." A yellow machine rose to the field(3/1000/1900). "Next I activate Inferno Reckless Summon to add two more Mine Golems to my side of the field as well as let you summon any copies of one face up monster on your side of the field."

"I don't have any other Ancient Gear Beasts in my deck." Liz said as two more golems rose onto Max's field.

"What a pity, well I end my turn."

"Then I guess this is over." Liz said after she drew.

"What do you mean?" Max asked with a curious expression.

"I'll show you, first I activate my Ancient Gear Castle's other effect."

"It has another effect?" Max said surprised.

"Yeah, each time a monster is normal summoned or set a counter is placed on it and I can then sacrifice it using the tokens as substitute tributes for any Ancient Gear monster, so I sacrifice it to summon my Ancient Gear Golem to the field in attack mode." Liz's card shattering as a monstrous mechanical giant rose to the field(8/3000/3000).

"That's quite a monster you have there." Max said giving a whistle as he looked at the monster towering in front of him.

"Wait until you see what he can do! Ancient Gear Golem attack his first golem with Mechanized Melee!" Liz's giant reared back it's fist before firing a monstrous punch shattering Max's monster.

"Luckily my Spirit Barrier protects me from damage and now my Mine Golem's effect activates dealing five hundred points of damage for sending it to the graveyard." Max said as an explosion went off at the foot of her monster.

Max:3350

Liz:2000

"Alright, then I'll just attack with my..." Liz began.

"Sorry, but you should have been more cautious when you entered this minefield." Max said flipping his face down card. "I activate Minefield Eruption!" Max said as his remaining golems began to shake. "Now by sacrificing my two remaining golems I can deal one thousand points of damage to your life points for each of my golems." Max said as his monsters blew apart creating a massive explosion.

Max:3350

Liz:0

"Looks like I won so now you're gonna be a good little girl a come with us." Max said approaching Liz who had fallen to her knees in the explosion.

"There's still no way I'd ever help you mmmppphhh!" As Liz stood one of the Ras came up behind her and placed cloth over her nose and mouth. Slowly Liz's struggling came to a stop as she faded into unconsciousness.

"I'm glad you could see it our way." Max mocked as he lifted the unconscious girl over his shoulder before heading towards the woods. "Now let's hope the Sifer punk get our special invitation to the festivities."

----------

"Mac's gonna kill me." Alexa said running as fast as she could towards the dorms. "I told him I'd be there twenty minutes ago!" She whined before stopping to catch her breath.

"Excuse us." Came a call from behind her. Alexa turned to see three unfamiliar Ra boys heading towards her, "You wouldn't happen to be Alexa Lumes would you?" One of them asked as they came to a stop in front of her.

"Um...yes I am." She said getting nervous when the three smiled at her answer.

"And you and your buddy Mac Lopin are friends with Eric Sifer right?" The first boy asked as the other two began moving to her sides.

"Y-yes." She answered beginning to tremble with fear.

"Sorry, this isn't anything personal. We just have to send a message to the Sifer punk." The first boy said.

"And what kind of message involves three guys ganging up on one defenseless girl?" Came a familiar voice.

"And who're you." The first Ra questioned turning to see who had joined them.

"It's you!" Alexa proclaimed as she caught sight of her rescuer.

"James McFin at your service." Jimmy said bowing.

"This isn't any of your business so just stay out of this." The Ra boy said assertively.

"Well I'm mak'n it my business!" Jimmy snapped back before turning his attention to Alexa. "Alexa, get out of 'ere!" Alexa did as she was told and quickly escaped the three Ras before running towards the dorms with new conviction.

"Well now that you've made this your business I've got something I wanna ask you." The Ra boy said glaring at Jimmy.

"And what would that be?" Jimmy asked sarcastically.

"You know Eric Sifer?"

"What of it if I do?" Jimmy said challenging the three Ras.

"Then we'd just use you to send a message to the little punk." The boy said as the three of them began moving in on Jimmy.

"I'd like to see ya try!" Jimmy said reading his dueldisk. "Now which one of ya losers wanna duel me first?"

"Who said anything about a duel?" Asked the Ra cracking his knuckles as they closed in on Jimmy.

------------

It was deftly silent between Eric and Emily as they slowly trotted towards th Ra dorms. Eric stared at the ground as he walked constantly thinking back to what Martin had told them not long ago.

------Flashback------

"Death! What do you mean death?" Eric questioned frantically. "What happened to him?"

"Well it happened not long after my brother was named as the next leader of the Titan's Hand from what I've heard." Martin began looking a little uneasy. "The last King of the Golden Sun was a guy named Gabriel Schneider and he was incredible. They say he was always up for a duel and their were few who could beat him, even among the teachers. He planned on going pro after graduation, some people even called him the next Yugi Muto. Then it happened." Martin said stopping to find his words. "One day he was challenged by a member of the Titan's Hand. The guy who challenged him was a first year who had joined the Titan's Hand at the same time as my brother, but wasn't one of the members chosen to take part in the test to select the next leader. He was trying to build up some kind of reputation so he challenged Gabriel to a duel near the bluff and then..." Martin said trailing off as he stared at the ground.

"What did he do?" Eric nearly shouted.

"The guy had no intention of actually dueling Gabriel, instead when Gabriel was getting ready the guy pulled out a gun he'd some how snuck onto the island and shot Gabriel causing him to fall off the bluffs to the rocks below. They caught the guy and he was arrested and expelled." Martin finished looking up from the ground.

Eric was silent for a while before looking to Martin, "Okay, I hear ya, but what does this have to do with your brother becoming a different person?"

"The Council of the Bishamonten was in an uproar over Gabriel's death and the Titan's Hand was forced to take the responsibility for it all because it was one of their members who committed the crime. They lost almost all their respect and were nearly expelled from the Council of the Bishamonten, but the old leader saved them by stepping down as leader and forcing my brother to take over as the new leader." Martin said shaking. "Max was forced to fight for the next year to restore the honor of the Titan's Hand and it changed him!" Martin said with tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "I'm sorry I gotta go!" He said before running off.

------Flashback End------

A familiar figure came into sight as they began nearing the dorms, "Hey Eric!" The tall Ra waved jogging to meet them. "Long time no see."

"Oh, hey there Mac." Eric greeted.

"Who's this Eric?" Mac asked glancing in Emily's direction.

"Oh she...um...this is my...uh...tutor. Yeah this my tutor Emily." Eric said scratching the back of his head before introducing the two. "Emily this Mac Lopin."

"It's nice to meet you." Emily said shaking Mac's hand.

"Likewise, so Eric I wanted to ask if you'd seen..." Mac was interrupted by another a familiar voice.

"SIFER!" Came a loud shout from a little further down the path. Eric and the others turned to find Elroy standing only a few yards away.

"What do you want?" Mac growled as Elroy began moving towards them.

"Noth'n with a loser like you." Elroy said with a smirk pushing Mac aside. "The only guy I'm interested with is him." Elroy said pointing to Eric.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Sifer has a lot to..." Emily began to protest.

"I didn't make a request girlie!" Elroy bellowed. "I'm demanding a rematch with him here and now!"

"If you wanna duel so bad, why not duel me?" Mac said stepping in front of Elroy and grabbing him by the collar.

"I don't care if you got a death wish, take a number because Sifer and me are gonna duel right here and now." Elroy stated forcefully as he knocked Mac's hand from his blazer.

"Listen Elroy I..." Eric began trying to diffuse the volatile situation when yet another familiar rang out from the other trail.

"Please someone help!" They turned to see a tired Alexa frantically running their way.

"Alexa!" Mac cried as he, Eric, and Emily ran to her as she collapsed to her knees on the path. "Alexa what's wrong? Tell me!" Mac said taking hold of her.

"Listen Sifer." Elroy said walking up behind Eric as Mac and Emily calmed Alexa down. "I don't care what's going on, today is the day I take back the respect you took from." He said staring menacingly at Eric. Before Eric could respond Alexa began shouting.

"We've gotta help him! They're going to hurt him! We've gotta help!" Alexa cried.

"Who Alexa, who's in trouble?" Mac said trying to get answers out of his childhood friend.

"It's Jimmy! Jimmy's in trouble!" Alexa shouted as tears began streaking down her eyes.

"What?" Elroy said turning his attention to Alexa.

To Be Continued...

00000000000000000

This chapter was one of the few parts of the story that I had planned from when I first started the story so I hope you like it. I'll try to keep up on the pace on the updates. See ya around.


End file.
